Star vs the Forces of Evil - The Secrets of the Mysterious Hollow
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: Months after leaving Earth, Star hadn't been the same since she left everyone she cared about behind, she was set on going back, until a little kitten fairy shows up and warns her that she cann't go back to Earth. Now, Join Star, Marco, Pony head, Janna, Jackie, Kelly and tad as they venture through the City of london with bigger problems on their hands than Just Toffee's return.
1. Prologue

**This happens two month after the events of Starcrushed, so please enjoy the story.**

 **PS - This will likely be an alternate universe replacing the starting episodes of season 3. Also, The Battle for Mewni will also be happening as well...just in this story's events.**

 **SVTFOE belongs to Disney**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Long ago, in the beginning_

 _There were people who came to a strange land with two moons. These people were known as Mewmans who were originally people who searched for a better life_

 _And thus, a kingdom was built. The Mewmans had everything they could ever want, Life, Liberty, Food and Peace. Everything was peaceful at first..._

 _until the day when the monsters rose up and waged war with the Mewmans in order to claim their land for their own horrifying desires. All hope was seemed to be lost for the Mewmans of Mewni_

 _Until_

 _One day, a young girl was granted the power of magic. This allowed her to transform the helpless people into a huge and fearsome army._ _The mewman army then fought for what was rightfully theirs. It was a very long and horrible war known to us as the Great Monster Massacre, but in the end they were victorious and had gained complete control over the land. The young girl had actually been traumatized by what had happened, she could not forgive herself for what she had done to those monsters...but the Mewmans eventually helped her get over it and had crowned her as both queen and protector of her kind_

 _And thus, the Mewmans named their very own kingdom Mewni once they built the royal castle of Queen Butterfly the first_

 _When the queen grew a little older, she began to realise that she could not wield the magic wand that she possessed for all eternity. So it was then, that the queen herself, passed her very own wand down to her daughter who swore to use it for the good of her people and defend her home from those who would seek to destroy it._

 _That was the beginning of a family tradition on Mewni. When every generation queens' children had become 14, they passed on the family wand to them and the young princesses had vowed to carry forth the rightful promise of protecting their home_

 _It went on for generations since the first queen, and those who vowed to protect Mewni were remembered for their greatness:_

 _Soupina the Strange_

 _Crescenta the Eager_

 _Dirhhennia the Heaped_

 _Skywynne, Queen of Hours_

 _Festivia the Fun_

 _Celena the Shy_

 _and Solaria the Monster Carver_

 _Every technique, every spell, every magic that they had ever used in their generations were all jotted down in a special book called, the Magical Instruction Book with the wise being known as Sir Glossaryck of Terms to help every princess along their path to protect Mewni from monsters._

 _All the Mewmans on Mewni thanked their Queens and Princesses for protecting them no matter what mistakes they made along their road to protect their kingdom._

 _But every family tradition has a dark side to it all, for there was one queen who went against her vows. The Queen of Darkness_

 _She had even created spells out of the darkest magic that her family wand could even handle such as the All-Seeing Eye, the Whispering Spell, the Darkest Spell and an unknown power which had the essence of pure darkness within. She was supposed to have married a normal but strong and fiercely strong Mewman. but instead, she married a monster with skin as red as the blood moon and the hair white as a blizzard storm_

 _Once her daughter turned 14, she was meant to have inherrited her mother's wand. Instead she abandoned her wonderful daughters and fled from Mewni and took Glossaryck and the magic instruction book with her. With her mother not around on Mewni to carry on the family tradition, there was no hope for the kingdom's survival and even Glossaryck knew that._

 _One day, Eclipsa had gone to earth in 1689 and saw the humans and their ways. She despised them in disgust had a plan to wipe them out. In doing this, she and her fellow monsters built a secret and menacing world underneath the rivers of London where they took residence and unleashed a most powerful creature which had the capabilities of elimminating all life on the very planet itself. The world was known as the Mysterious Hollow, a world where darkness lurked and what Mewmans and Humans feared the most._

 _Suddenly, a strange jewel was found in the middle of nowhere. The monsters brought the item to Eclipsa who took an immediate liking to it. She saw that it had the power to drain the magic from anyone and anything. So...she consealed the gem into a crystal which looked similar to her cheek marks and then placed it onto a powerful weapon...calling it: The Devil's Trident._

 _When they day came that one of her daughters was to take up the family wand, Eclipsa wanted herself to rule over Mewni and Earth with the monsters whom her husband had given control over. She envisioned a future where she could rule all beings within the universe, But Glossaryck saw that there would have been fire and ruin if Eclipsa was able to carry out her evil and selfish desires and so, he refused to let that happen and took her wand and the magic book back to Mewni for the young princess who vowed to be anything but her mother._

 _Outraged by this, Eclipsa rampaged through the whole kingdom with her monstrous army, destroying all and everyone in their path. Using the Devil's Trident, she tried to take her wand's magic back by force, and her daughter, the princess and ruler of the kingdom had to destroy the very person whom had abandoned her as a child...but she couldn't do it_

 _What's more was that she had brought the monster in the Mysterious Hollow with her, while it ravaged through the kingdom, it had it's eyes set on the one thing that it was suppose to destroy: the princess. Warriors froze before it, and the princess was frightened of what her own mother was capable of doing. However, just Eclipsa was about to claim the wand for herself and drain the magic of her enemies, the young princess pleaded for help and with the help of Sir Glossaryck himself, he summoned the two other beings whom had created and whom were his fellow members of the original Magic High Commission: Lekmet and Omnitraxus Prime. Together with their strength combined, they stopped the monster, and imprisoned it back into the Mysterious Hollow from whence it came_

 _With her armies defeated, Eclipsa was too defeated. As punishment, she was sentenced to be crystalized for the rest of time itself. The high commission knew that they had to keep an eye on Eclipsa, should she ever try anything sneaky and if her monstrous armies will attempt to try anything horrifying_

 _And so, they decided to protect the whole universe and came to the right decision that Eclipsa's chapters should be locked up for the good of her own daughter and her decendents in years to come. Eclipsa's daughter had then put a spell upon the trident to make sure that it never awakens again, she then sealed the Trident underground to make sure that no monster would ever find it and steal it._

 _From that time onwards, the worlds of Mewni and Earth alike were safe again, what's more was that the day was to be known as a celebration on the defeat of the most terrifying armies and the beast within the hollow. The called it, the Fall of the Eclipse. However, over time and time again through the generations of princesses and queens on the days of celebration, the Mysterious Hollow would open so that the monster attacked all who stood in it's path. This happened every 30 years, when the most important decendents of the Butterfly family were given the wand. The last time this happened was around the year 1987 when Moon the undaunted possessed the wand, a creature on the side of the Mewmans was frozen and cursed for all eternity._

 _Thus up to this very day, the monster is said to attack the humans this coming fall. When that happens, who will venture into the Hollow itself and destroy the monstrosity in order to save us all?_

* * *

 **Well, that's the prologue for the story finished and out of the way**

 **Let me know in the comments if you think that I should continue this story**

 **Negaboss2000 out.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Pests

**Prepare yourselves for the real thing all together**

 **This is the start, of Star vs the Forces of Evil - Secrets of the Mysterious Hollow.**

 **(Note: This story will include a lot of spells and a couple of Original Characters that I came up with. I'm also still going to say that this will most likely replace what's coming for season 3)**

* * *

 **[0:03] Parry Gripp - Neon Pegasus**

 _~ Spread your wings Neon Pegasus_

 _~ And go flying through the night_

 **Walt Disney Pictures Presents**

 _~ They can take your glitter_

 _~ But they can't take away your sparkle_

 **A story by Negaboss2000**

 _~ And the thousand arm robot octopus_

 _~ Will try to grab your golden reins_

 **Presents**

 _~ But your wings are strong from the battle_

 _~ Over Cupcake Mountain_

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil**

 **Secrets of the Mysterious Hollow**

 _~ Never again to be lonely_

 _~ Never again to be without a home_

 **Staring:**

 **Eden Sher as Star Butterfly**

 _~ Never to bow to the Gummy King's throne_

 **Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz**

 _~ Never again, never again!_

 **Grey Griffin as Jackie Lynn Thomas and Queen Moon Butterfly**

 _~ Never again to be put down_

 _~ By the Marzipan Girl at the Silver Lake Lounge_

 **Jenny Slate as Pony Head**

 **Dana Davis as Kelly**

 _~ Soaring over it all, high up in the clouds_

 _~ Never again, never again!_

 **Greg Cipes as Tad**

 **Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia**

 **Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor**

 _~ Un-break your heart, Neon Pegasus_

 _~ And go climbing through the stars_

 **Alan Turdyk as River Butterfly and Ludo Avarius**

 **Jeffreey Tambor as Glossaryck**

 _~ Out there with your dreams_

 _~ Your sparkly dreams_

 **Michael C. Hall as Toffee**

 **Melissa Rauch as Baby**

 _~ And the genetically modified salamander_

 _~ With a face just like George Clooney_

 **Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog**

 **John Malkovich as Andante Inferno**

 _~ Can't track you down with the_

 _~ Rockabilly Worm from Space Land_

 **Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo**

 **Kevin M Richardson as Rhombulus**

 **Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime**

 _~ Never again to be lonely_

 _~ Never again to be without a home_

 **Della Saba as Tusi Uzath**

 **Kazumi Evens as Glacia Lucitor**

 _~ Never to bow to the Gummy King's throne_

 _~ Never again, never again!_

 **Sean Bean as Krampus Lucitor**

 **Richard Armitage as Arthur Butterfly**

 **Chris Tergliafera as Rasticore**

 _~ Never again to be put down_

 _~ By the Marzipan Girl at the Silver Lake Lounge_

 **With:**

 **Nick Swardson as Sensei Brantley**

 **Jon Heder as Oskar Greason**

 **Esmé Bianco** **as Eclipsa Butterfly**

 **Jessica Walter as Miss Henious**

 _~ Soaring over it all, high up in the clouds_

 _~ Never again, never again_

 **and introducing:**

 **Tara Strong as Faye the Fairy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Pests**

 **Mewni - Far Away Lake from the Kingdom**

 **Present day: 2017**

 **Year: 844 in Mewman years**

Two month onward from the events of the battle between Ludo and the Magic High Commission, some of the members had fallen and the rest barely managed to survive what that monster was capable of. After those events, there was fear through the whole kingdom of Mewni. The castle was put on lockdown and the people of Mewni were given a curfew for their own protection against the monsters. What was more worrying was that the Queen had become very paranoid on thinking that Toffee might destroy the kingdom in order to get his Finger back.

While the mewmans were still mad at the Queen for lying to them, some mewmans figured that something was up. She was eventually forgiven for he actions even though they weren't thinking at all with fear about.

It wasn't just the townsfolk that had a problem, the Queen had refused to let her own daughter leave Mewni at any costs. Even the other members of the Magic High Commission were starting to think that Moon had lost her mind when she announced that she was planning on sending her to St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

From a distance forest from Mewni, two travellers and a dragoncycle had just exited the forest of probable Itchiness and saw the kingdom from a fair distance. One of the travellers was an anthromorphic Al Mir'aj whilst the other was mearly a cloaked figure with three eyes. ''Right then, there we have it. The kingdom of Mewni.'' The Mi'raj spoke as the duo gazed upon the ancient buildings from over the hill side.

''There had been rumors lately 'bout the Queen, most folk around the castle said that she had lost her mind and is now using all of her power and authority to defend the kingdom itself. It's also been said that she won't even let her daughter leave the kingdom at all.'' As soon as the Mi'raj had finished speaking, the three eyed figure then checked to see if he had everything required for the ride to the kingdom. ''Hmm, that does sound strange, dunno why it's happening but I'm gonna put a stop to it. Anyways, thanks for guiding me through the hidden passage way towards Mewni.'' The stranger said as he mounted the bike. ''Alright Nachoz, let's see what you can do.''

The dragoncycle then growled in agreement before starting up. It was then at that moment that the Al Mi'raj asked the stranger something important. ''Your very welcome my lad. And if I may ask, why would a demon such as yourself be going to Mewni and past sneak over the walls of Castle Butterfly?'' The Mi'raj asked while looking back at the figure, the three eyed figure then revealed himself as none other than the Princess's ex-boyfriend, Tom Lucitor. He had a look of determination in his very eyes that told the Al Mi'raj that he was up to something.

''I'm looking for a girl. A girl whom myself and my other friends miss dearly.'' And with that off his chest, the demon set off for Mewni as the Al Mi'raj bid him farewell. _''It would appear that Queen Moon isn't in her right mind. Something is up for sure.''_ Tom thought to himself. As he was riding Nachoz towards the kingdom, he never noticed a pair of pure evil green eyes watching him from one of the mountains.

After a long ride to the castle, Tom parked up the bike outside the Inn and left him there while he went up to the Castle. Sneaking out of the Guards' line of sight, the figure creeped past them and off towards the castle.

It was a really tough job as Tom had to knock out a few guards and even roast their butts off, but eventually with a bit of luck, Tom had reached the place where he needed to go within the castle. He then leaped down and slowed his decent with his cloak in order to prevent sound being made if he crash landed. He then looked from his hiding spot as he viewed what he had expected to see. Or better yet, **who** he expected to see.

Down by the pond of the hidden garden of the castle, a girl was looking through what appeared to be a magical picture album. The girl was none other than Princess Starlina Butterfly who looked through the photos of all of the best memories that she could relive those moments again. She looked at the memories of her and pony head pulling off many stunts when they were little and even when they were growing up together, she then turned towards the moments when she partied endlessly with the bounce lounge gang.

Every single picture that she looked through had made the young princess tear up a little. The breaking point came when she viewed one of the latest pictures that she had with Marco, Jackie, Janna, Kelly, Tad, Pony head and the others, she silently sobbed whilst some of the summonings within the wand had come out to try and cheer her up even though nothing was working at all.

Tom then came out of his hiding place to try and convince Star's mother to let her leave for Earth. But the second he started to sneak, he was discovered. ''I know what you're doing Tom! It's not gonna work.'' Tom froze as he heard Star's voice. Slowly turning his head towards her, he sighed in sadness. ''Please Star, I know you don't wanna be here. Why not just come away with me so that...'' The demon began, unfortunately he was cut off by Star placing her had up which gestured him to stop. ''I want to Tom...I really do. But I can't, I'm not allowed to go back to Earth. Not with my mom ordering me around like this.''

Tom tried to protest but it was no use, Star had regretfully said that she couldn't go back to Earth with Toffee back and her mother being paranoid over the fact that he could attack the kingdom. ''Besides...If my she or anyone else were to eve...'' But before Star could continue, she heard a loud noise coming from the grand dining room in the castle. ''STAR! COME HERE AT ONCE!'' The queen bellowed to Star. Looking to where the source of the voice was coming from, Star then closed up her photo album and picked up her wand. ''Great, now what does she want?'' The young girl said irritability as she then asked Tom politely to go and to which he went.

Climbing back over the wall, Tom sadly looked back at the young princess as she went into the castle. ''Star...if only you knew how much everyone and Marco miss you.'' He said to himself quietly before he went back to the Inn where Nachoz was. He sat outside thinking about all that he had done in the past to Star and the other gang. After all he had done, he had thought about quitting being a changed man and go back to his old ways where he would rule the underworld. However, that was a thought that Tom refused to believe. He then knew that Moon wouldn't let him take her daughter from Mewni, but...he could get Star back to Earth even if it meant becoming an outlaw to the Mewmans.

''Right, I think it's time we got the gang back together. Don't you think Nachoz?'' Tom said to his Dragoncycle as it roared with agreement. Tom then mounted his bike, got a pair of dimensional scissors and went off to find the rest of the gang. '' _I think it's time for a rescue mission._ '' The demon thought as he rode off into the portal.

* * *

 **In the dining room**

The royal chef of the castle was preparing one of his most famous upon famous deserts ever: The Mewberry suprise. In fact, the entire staff to the castle was helping to decorate the table as today was a day to celebrate one of the most famous celebrations that was ever known to Mewmans and Humans alike: The Fall of the Eclipse. It was also going to be special as the king and queen themselves would travel to London along with the Magic High Commission and a lot of guests who would attend dinner tonight and celebrate the day that something good happened as the King had said to Star. The young princess had just walked in the door when she saw the table being decorated with the special occasion.

Star then walked over to the Chef for the location of her mother. As soon as the Chef saw her he began to speak. ''Hmm? Oh, she's over there. Milady, your daughter is here.'' He spoke to the Queen whom as Star saw was over by the fireplace fixing up her father's hair to make him look neat for when their guests arrived for the feast. ''I'm warning you right now! If you can't keep those confounded visitors from coming over the castle walls to bring you back to Earth I will mark them as outlaws to the kingdom.'' Moon spoke with a threatening voice. ''But they miss me, and I miss them. Look, if I could only go back to Earth...'' Star begun speaking, only to have the queen herself cut her off. ''...So you can go back to training on your own there and partying whilst thinking all is well despite the fact that Toffee and Ludo are out there? Not on your nelly, this has to be the 16th time in the past two month that this has happened.''

''But I haven't been able to see them at all. Not even one all this time.'' Star said, looking down. As soon as his wife had finished with brushing his hair, River then went over to his daughter and put his hands on both of her shoulders. ''Starly...sometimes these things happen and that there's nothing you can do about it. But I promise, if Toffee doesn't show up within the next week or two I promise I will send you back to Earth.'' He said as Star's face looked up towards his. ''But mom always makes you change your mind. Everytime for the last month, she's going nuts.'' Star complained upon hearing this.

River then said he'll let her go back for sure before walking over to the chef. Just then Moon walked over to Star with a cross look upon her face. ''I ought to think you'd be more grateful than this. I've given you secret magic training lessons, I've kept you safe from those monsters and even let you party her out of the goodness of my heart.'' Star mearly glared at her mother before storming off to her seat on the dining table. "Hmph, where does that girl get her attitude from?" Moon whispered to herself.

The king was amazed by the cake and wanted to try some himself, unfortunately his hand was slapped. ''Not now yer highness! It's for when the guests arrive.'' Hearing that, Moon realised someting of utter importance.

''...which will be any minute from now. So everyone know their roles? Stick to them and we'll all be fine.'' The queen then went over to the archway along with River who would make a suprise appearence. ''Star, come on. I also want you to have your suprise appearence as well.'' Groaning in annoyance, Star stormed over through the archway and over to her parents. The staff then prepared the tables and food as quickly as possible before the guests had come to the castle.

About 10 minutes later, the guests started to arrive. There was Rhombolous, Hekapoo and what appeared to be Omnitraxus Prime, slowly regaining his power... that plus some of his body. Baby was also there, in a really cynical looking way. The rest of the guests were the mewmans whom helped the kingdom in the most grateful way possible and were mostly the oldest friends of the king and queen themselves. However, the last guests were the few guests that Star would not have expected in 2 months: Miss Heinous, her assistant Gemini and the guards from St Olga's. Rumors had it that somehow Miss Henious became headmistress of the school again and had now had complete control over the students which drove them into fear of being individuals.

When all the guests were seated, Moon, River and their daughter made their entrance into the dining hall. ''Ah, good evening everyone and thank you all for coming here tonight.'' Moon said as she and the rest of her family walked to their seats before sitting down at them. ''Now I'm sure that most of you are aware that in a fortnight's time will be one of our most popular and special celebrations that both Mewmans and Humans alike have celebrated, we will be celebrating the 328th anniversary of the The Fall of the Eclipse.'' As soon as they heard their queen speak those words, there were immediate whispers amongst the mewmans.

''But...I thought the celebration was...too dangerous to...'' One of the Mewmans started to speak, only to be cut off by Rhombolous. ''Yes, we were aware of that. But this year will be different, it happens only with every other generation of princesses or queens. Much like our queen back in 812'' The rhombous creature being explained. Moon suddenly covered up Star's ears to make sure she didn't hear anything else from Rhombolous. Once finished and with Star's ears uncovered, River began to speak.

''Alright then as my wife was saying before, We will be attending to the celebration. All will be going, except for our daughter whom will be staying here while Toffee is on the loose around the kingdom. Miss Heinous whom gained her rightful place back at St Olga's, has gladly volunteered to look after Star at her school while we are away.'' Star could barely breath at all once she heard the old hag say those words.

Luckily for the young princess, nobody applauded Heinous as they looked at her in both concern and disgust. Disgusted by this, the old woman muttered in fustration ''Ignorant fools.'' Star happened to smirk at that comment that the old woman had mentioned...until her mother glared at her.

''We will also be making the speech tomorrow and letting whoever wants to come to the celebration attend along with us.'' Moon said, the guests agreed with their queen as she spoke about that. ''Don't worry about Toffee or anyone else, all will be well in two weeks time.'' Hekapoo was the only one to disagree with Moon as soon as she heard those words. ''Says the queen who lied to nearly half the kingdom.'' The firey girl spoke, Moon along with the rest of the guests. turned towards her looking in concern. Rhombolous and Omnitraxus had attempted to calm her down but she shoved them away.

''What is up with you, Heka?'' Baby asked, she ended up getting a scary glare from Hekapoo and immediately cowered behind her chair. ''Hekapoo, what in the name of Mewni is the matter with you?'' Moon asked sounding quite cross. Hekapoo then looked towards Moon before she spoke.

''Oh I'll tell you what the matter with me is. First you won't let your own daughter go back to her friends because of Toffee and now you're saying not to worry about him?! Are you absolutely insane? You're never able to make sense of anything when you're being paranoid about losing Star.'' Hekapoo yelled.

It was then that a heated argument began. It managed to scare nearly half the guests and miss Henious was grinning evily.

''Well I didn't know how I was going to tell everyone without scaring them Heka! I could never do that to my own kingdom!''

''Well you didn't when Star told you that she lost the magic book! And now possibly Glossaryck is gone because of your ignorance or maybe because of Toffee!''

''I'm not trying to be selfish, I never was.''

''You think that? Well then you think wrong!''

''What do you mean?!''

''Take a good look at yourself, Moon Butterfly! You managed to break your own daughter by dragging her away from her friends and you ended up making her the complete and very sad opposite of herself! I thought better of you, but now...you're no better than Toffee himself.'' At that last part of the argument, everybody gasped in horror. Moon had actually frozen in horror at what the firey girl had yelled.

Realising what she said, Hekapoo attempted to appologise what she said but to her it was too late. ''I. Beg. your. Pardon?!'' Moon screeched at Hekapoo, everyone then got scared as Moon begun to transform into her Mewberty form.

''Er...I think I've got to go to the bathroom.'' River spoke before he attempted to leave the table. That was right around the moment when the royal chef made his entrance to everyone on the dining room. ''My queen and good people of Mewni, dinner is served.'' He said aloud, the waiters then began to bring in the feast and place it on the table. ''Oh, never mind. I can hold it.'' He said before sitting back down on his throne.

The foor for the feast was then placed onto the dinning table for the guests. Both Moon and Hekapoo had calmed down by then. ''Alright everyone, bon appetit.'' The royal chef said as soon as the food was finished for the feast. ''Right then, my greatest appologies for my outburst everyone.'' Moon said calmly. Everyone had then pardoned what just happened and one of the guests spoke up for her. ''It's alright my queen. I sorta figured it was gonna happen, just like when you tried to keep the fact that ludo stole your magic book a secret. You were just prevent a panic.'' He said along with the fact that he told some of his closest friends

''Right then. Let's not let our stomaches go rumbling.'' And with that, the feast had begun for everyone.

 **Later that evening**

The guests were having a ball of a time chatting to each other and having a great time on eating from the feast and preparing for the desert. ''So, you sent your daughter to Earth to train magic until two months ago. Is that correct?'' Miss Heinous asked suspiciously. Moon answered upon looking up from her food. ''Why yes, it's true. I had to bring her back because of what could have happened to her.'' She said looking at Star who had barely touched her food. ''Er...Princess Star?'' One of the teenage guests said to the young princess. Star looked over at the guest for a brief moment, she was then hallucinating for a second as she thought one of the guests was Marco. She rubbed her eyes for a split second, she then saw the teenage guest.

''Er...yes? What is it?'' Star asked curiously. ''Is it true that you had a Crush on the Earth boy who went by the name of Marco Diaz?'' Hearing that question had made Star blush a little, a lone tear then went down her face. ''...Yes...but...I can't go back to him ever again. Not now that all these events are happening.'' Star barely managed to say as River looked over at his little girl before sighing in regret.

The three members of the Magic High Commission then looked to her and realised on what the little girl was feeling. They all felt sorry for her, they knew that they would have to do everything in their power to make sure that everything went back to normal for Star. Baby on the other hand was easily enjoying what Star was feeling along with Heinous. They thought that it was an opportunity to try and darken the young princess' heart. ''Well it's a good thing too, that boy interfered with my work in progress at St Olga's.'' The old witch said as she gained some of the guests' attention.

''He's always a bad influence on her.'' Baby hissed viciously. ''Not to mention he would taste delicious had I he interupted me. I would have turned him into a big pile of food so I could gobble it up.'' Star turned her head away in order to prevent anyone from noticing that she was getting a little mad. ''That boy was also no doubt any help towards Star. He messes up things for her and he's a total Idiot.''

Just hearing that had insulted Star. ''That's a lie!'' The young princess said aloud for most of the guests to hear. Miss Heinous looked at the girl in disgust with the glass in her hand. ''What did you say, child?'' Miss Henious asked with a very cross tone. Star then turned to face one of her enemies before speaking. ''My friend wasn't an Idiot!'' As soon as she spoke angrilly, an unknown wind blast came from the balcony and caused the glass in Henious' hand to shatter into pieces. Everyone was startled by this.

''Oh my goodness, Miss Heinous I'm sorry about Star. It's just that...'' One of the guests began to say until Miss Heinous cut them off. ''No need to worry, I was probably squeezing the glass too hard anyway.'' Upon knowing that this happened, Moon faced her daughter before speaking. ''Why the devil did you do that Star?!I told you not to...'' But as soon as she started to speak, Star just got up off the table and left the dining room with everyone watching her.

''Er...what was all that about?.'' The Teenage guest asked off the top of his head. River mearly shrugged. He was also wondering on why Star was acting so stressfully.

* * *

 **Upon the balcony above the town**

Star gazed down in sadness, she actually thought that her mother was thinking more of herself than she was with Star.

Moon herself was thinking about why Star wanted to go back to Earth, to get herself killed? To fight Toffee on her own? She and all the guests had then moved to the lounge room where they began to relax after that Dinner.

''Well now, wouldn't that be something? Star could actually be really happy being without us while we're at the festival. She can even party all night long at it. What do you say to that Moon?'' River said with a positive way of thinking.

The queen herself mearly sighed, let her hair down and looked down at the floor in sadness. ''What am I going to do with her, River?'' Hearing that Moon was asking advice from her own husband, River decided to fulfill Star's promise. ''Let her go back to Earth. She'll be happier there.'' River said with the persuasive language. ''I'm serious, River!'' Moon spat back in fear.

''I'm being serious too you know.'' The king himself said as he crossed his arms instantly. "I mean...Toffee could show up with a hand full of minions and ambush her instantainiously. She could die in his hands.'' Moon said with the slight sense of overreaction. Another argument began, but in the nicest way possible

''Oh you don't know that could possibly happen.''

''Yes I do know it.''

''No you don't.''

''Yes I don't.''

''No you don't.''

''Yes I don't.''

''No you don't. You'd never know these things.'' River argued calmly. Moon still wasn't changing her mind when River attempted his persuasion. ''Look, we both know that she can't go back to Earth. I just wanted to keep her safe from anyone powerful and evil.'' Moon said with a trembling voice. ''It's about what happened between you and Toffee all those years ago, isn't it?'' Hearing that what happened around that date made Moon cringe in fear.

''A source of mine had convinced me well enough that Star's safety was more important than letting her train on Earth. She's our only daughter River, she's not able to handle Toffee with a group that she calls her friends. I can't let her take that risk." Moon said, oblivious to the fact that some of guests were listening in to the conversation. ''Besides...Toffee is after his finger...and he'll do anything to get it back...even if it means killing all who gets in his way.'' As soon as the queen said those words, the high commissioners looked at each other in concern while the guests sat in silence looking at their queen.

River mearly looked to the window of Mewni and beyond before back to his wife. "You can't stop her Moon, all you can do for the time being is prepare her for the future." Just hearing that, Moon glanced over to River in confusion. ''What in the name of Mewni do you mean?'' She asked, as River placed his crown on the table in front of him.

''All I'm saying is that you're not always going to be around to protect her or possibly keep her on Mewni, She's going to get out of the castle and back to Earth eventually, in fact she's probably planning her escape plans tonight. Even as we speak.'' Moon looked at the ceiling which indicated that she was wondering what Star was up to. The same went with the Magic High Commission.

* * *

 **Upstairs near her room**

Star was currently walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Judging from her face, she had been crying for a long while, eventually the tears had ceased a little, but she was still upset about what Heinous and Baby were saying about Marco. _Ooh, this just tore it_ she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs. When she got to the door to her chambers, she then summoned a couple of her creatures. ''All right, freedom. Thanks for letting us out Star.'' Tophat Spider thanked the young girl, as did the Emerald snake, bean bag monster and warnicorn warrior.

''You're welcome. Now help me pack everything up. We're leaving for Earth.'' Star said firmly as she continued up the sprial staircase towards her room. The summonings wanted to ask why they were leaving for Earth when Star was supposed to stay in Mewni until further notice. ''It's my Mom. She's just thinking more about herself than me. She plans to send me to St Olga's school.'' Star replied to her friends as she thought in fear about that place just like how she use to before leaving for Earth for the very first time. She then shook her head in order to shake off the memory. ''No, can't think about that now. We're going back to Earth, to Echo Creek to everyone that I've ever known and loved.'' Just thinking about everything that she had ever done for and to Echo creek was her whole life. None of the critters that she owned went against her and decided to help Star get back to Earth.

Star then kept walking until she reached her room door, she then started to walk into her room to pack everything for going back to Earth, only to find one small difference in her chambers: Her room was an absolute mess, clothes were thrown everywhere, some of her items were either scattered across the floor or broken. But the most important difference was the fact that there was a little Pink Kitten jumping up and down on her bed. It had a blue crystal unicorn horn, a star with five points on her chest and very cute expression from the sounds of her giggling. She was also the same size as Baby and wasn't alone when jumping on the bed, there was also a Blue Puppy with wings and a golden mechanical Rhino Beetle.

Looking at the way that her room was messed up her, Star presumed that those three critters had done so while they had loads of fun. Suddenly, the kitten jumped before it turned around to see the young princess in the doorway. ''Starlina Butterfly, my goodness. It's an honor to be in your presence.'' The little kitten spoke. ''Wow, she's even cuter than I imagined, right?'' The blue puppy asked the beetle which made a funny whiring noise in agreement. Making sure that no one was around, Star then closed the door to her room before speaking to the trio. ''Er...Who exactly are you guys?'' She asked with utter confusion.

''Faye little mistress. Faye the Fairy, you've already met Pegapup and Kabutobot.'' The little kitten called Faye said. nobody had even noticed that the trio had energy cuffs on their hands. Now Star would normally find anything cute, but this time she just wasn't herself for two months. ''I really don't wanna be disrespectful to a cute thing such as yourself, but I am really not in the mood for having a fairy in my room.'' She said whilst trying to sound polite.

"Oh, oh of course little mistress we understand. It's just that...well..." Faye began to speak until she forgot what she was talking about. Pegapup then decided to fill in the gap. "It's fairly difficult for us to explain, and it's just that Faye and myself and Kabutobot don't know where to begin." He said as he scratched his head with his foot. Faye was also pacing around the bed thinking whilst Pegapup was talking to Star. ''Well, would you guys like to sit down and talk about it, would you also like some candy if that helps?'' Star said sweetly to the trio.

All of a sudden, Faye had an offended sad look in her eyes. Even Pegapup and Kabutobot had a similar sad look. ''Ca-candy? You'd give me...some candy?'' The little fairy said softly, tears then started to appear in her eyes as she cried quite loudly. While Pegapup and Kabutobot Star and the summonings panicked, they knew that if the Queen were to find a fairy in her room, she'd be sent to St Olga's school even quicker than she would even thought about. ''Faye, stop please. I'm so sorry if I offended you little guys in any way.'' All of a sudden, Faye stopped crying and showed her happy side again.

''You, offend us? Believe me we've heard of your loving nature for cute critters, But we've never been offered a treat before in my entire life, like being treated as equal amoungst others.'' Pegapup said sincerely. Star took this as a hint that this little one was being abused by someone before she spoke up. ''Well...I suppose that you've haven't met many peaceful Mewmans like me.'' She said with an uneasy smile.

Tophat Spider and the others meanwhile, were gathering up Star's belongings for when she was going to leave for Earth. ''As a matter of fact, we have never had met someone like you.'' Faye replied before gasping in thought that what she said might have been rude. The little fairy then ordered Pegapup to use Kabutobot as a hard item and bash her on the head. This in turn, made a loud banging noise that spread through nearly half the castle itself. ''Faye! No, stop, cut it out please!'' Star said in attempts to keep the little fairy silent. Faye still kept on hitting herself and all of the summonings did everything to stop the noise.

 **Back in the lounge**

Everybody was currently listening to Miss Heinous' speech about what she vowed to do with Star when the King and Queen were gone to London. ''...And so with that concern put to rest, Starlina will become the most Student in...'' But before she could finish her speech, she and the guests were able to hear a very loud banging noise from one of the rooms in the tallest tower.

Moon took this as a sign that Star was somehow upset and decided to check on her along with River. ''Please excuse my speech for the moment everyone, I will check on Star with the King and Queen. I won't be long.'' Heinous said before starting to walk up the staircase with Star's parents. The magic high commission weren't pleased to hear the old woman's speech. ''She's a bit of a nutter don't you think?'' The teenage guest said to one of the other guests who agreed with him.

* * *

 **Back in Star's room**

Pegapup kept hitting Faye in the head with Kabutobot. ''Faye, stop it please. I'm begging you.'' Star continued to say that was until Faye got Pegapup to stop bashing her with Kabutobot. Faye then felt very dizzy and bruised from being hit. ''Are you ok?'' The princess asked softly. Faye eventually managed to shake off her dizziness and speak to the young princess. ''I'm sorry about that, I had to give my self a punishment.'' She said as she walked with tiny footsteps over to Star. ''The reason she asked me to do that is because we nearly disobeyed our family's desires.'' Pegapup spoke up.

The young princess wanted to ask on what she meant by 'their family' until she heard a loud knocking at her door. ''Star! It's your mother, please can you open up? I just want a word with you.'' The queen spoke in a calm voice, Heinous then spoke in a harsh voice and demanded that Star to open up at once. The summonings knew that they would be send Star away quicker if they saw or even found out that she'd been using magic. The critters then scattered across the room into various hiding places and some of them had to restrain Faye, Pegapup and Kabutobot in order to keep her from going anywhere.

It was a close one, but once the creatures were hidden, Star opened up the door and her mother was at the door with a look of concern upon her face. She was about to Speak until Miss Heinous pushed Moon aside and glared at Star. ''What the devil have you been doing up here? You've interupted _My_ speech of what I will do for you at St Olga's. First you run off after my glass breaks and now this?'' River tried to shield Star by saying that it wasn't her fault but Heinous told him to stay out of it and shoved him away.

Suddenly, the wardrobe door slightly opened and Star had to close it again. It kept doing that for a few minutes whilst Star was speaking. ''I'm sorry about that, I just got too angry and I somehow made the wand smash the glass. Also up here, I accidently tried to fix one of my bookcases and it ended up faling over.'' The little princess said nervously as she shoved the drawer into her wardrobe. Moon looked at the wardrobe suspiciously before looking back at Star. ''Star, I understand you're upset. But this is no way for you to...'' But before Moon could finish, Baby appeared with a very angry face.

"If I or any one of us so much as hear one more messy noise out of this room, I'll take your wand away and you'll never use magic ever again. And for goodness sake would you fix that wardrobe of your's?'' Baby spoke harshly and Heinous did the same when she saw the wardrobe door opened. Star then closed the wardrobe again as both her parents, baby and Heinous left the room with River whispering that he'll deal with her problems later.

Once they were gone, the critters came out of their hiding places. ''So sorry about that you guys.'' Star said once her parents, Heinous and Baby had left the room. ''No worries, all is well.'' The little fairy said as she had Pegapup fly her over to Star's bed and sat whilst the princess hereself sat down on it herself. ''Now what were you saying about your people before? Like your own families?'' Asking politely, Star recieved her answer from Faye.

''No, the people that mean my friends have been made servents to. You see, our jobs are to serve one powerful family for all eternity, and trust me when I say: if they ever knew that we'd had run off on them like this...'' That made the little trio of critters worried for a second before they brought their own heads back into reality.

''...That didn't stop me from coming here tonight. The truth is, I've come to warn you. To protect you if I can and to say: That upon my word, you cannot go back to Earth at any costs this year, should you do so, you'll be in grave danger for you see there is a scheme...a terrible scheme to make many the known Earth end as we know it.'' Pegapup told the young princess. Star, got a little curious about what the three critters had to say, especially the part about the plot to make horrible things happen. ''Whaddya mean by making the world end? and who's even scheming them up?''

Faye then started to get fustrated about what she was saying until Kabutobot, Pegapup and the other summonings managed to calmed her down. ''Look...I thank you guys for your warning and everything but...I have to go back to Earth. I've missed everyone and everything that I've ever known and loved.'' Star said as tears formed in her eyes yet again in rememberance of all the wonderful and crazy adventures that she had on Earth. ''...And it broke your own heart that your mother had to drag you back to Mewni after that?'' Faye asked curiously. Somehow, Pegapup and Kabutobot ended up being shocked for a moment.

''Yeah...without any...'' The young princess started before she realised something, nobody could have known what her mother and herself were saying that night in her room on Earth, so the question was: ''Wait a minute. How do you know about any of that?'' Star asked suspiciously with the other critters looking directly at Faye. The little kitten on the other hand was absolutely nervous when they looked at her, especially Pegapup and Kabutobot.

''Please, don't be angry with me or anything little mistress but...I thought, that if my friends and I convinced your mother that your safety was more important than you training on Earth, then maybe you would have then gone back to Mewni, and here you are today. It was a successful plan.'' The little fairy spoke quite nervously, showing a set of child drawings on what could have happened if Star had to face off against Toffee when he possessed Ludo.

Angrilly irritated by this, Star knew that was the whole reason why her mother was so parinoid and that meant that she needed to take action and change her mother's mind. ''Hand over those drawings so I can tell my mom that there's nothing to worry about, now!'' Star demanded as she slowly approched Faye and her friends. The trio on the other hand, weren't taking these things very likely and Faye had a look in her eyes that said that she wanted to keep Star safe even if it meant getting her into trouble.

''NO, I can't! We've got to keep Star Buttefly Safe.'' Faye screamed as she hid the drawings and dodged all the attacks from Star's wand. Everyone attempted to grab the little minx before she got away. The only problem was, she was too quick for anyone to catch. Suddenley, the little kitten opened the door to Star's room and ran down the staircase along with Pegapup and Kabutobot, Star knew she'd get into trouble if Faye or her other pesky friends caused any mischief and ran down the staircase to catch her. ''Metal Avian Snatcher!'' ''Sapphire Bear Hug!'' ''Rapid Rabbit Cycle!'' Star yelled as her wand shot out a metal owl which zoomed faster than she did, a blue and white friendly bear wo then rolled down the stairs after the little mischevious trio and the last one was a bicycle which looked like a rabbit. With those three new spells that Star had come up with over the months, they were now in a race against the little kitten and her friends, the only thing was, were they going to make it in time to the throne room before she did?

* * *

 **Right then, that's this chapter over and done with.**

 **Tune in for the Next Chapter: The Reunion of Friends, Once I manage to finish it that is.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Reunion of Friends

**Here we are everyone, the second chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Reunion of Friends**

 **A long while later**

It was a long while that Star was chasing Faye, Pegapup and Kabutobot. Everytime she tried to get those little pests, they just slipped away from her again. Star thought that she chased the trio through the whole castle itself, but in fact she was actually chasing Faye and her friends around a map which lead to her parents and the guests.

Star did everything in her own wand to prevent those pests from getting to her parents, but it was very unfortunate that the Trio were finding their way around the castle. Eventually, they actually managed to find the lounge with everyone in it. Star was very lucky that no one noticed that Faye and her friends were in the doorway to the lounge, otherwise she would have been in big trouble.

They were still in the lounge''...That's very interesting Heinous, but one thing that we'd like to ask.'' River said as he looked at the old woman with a confused look. In fact, the guests were confused on how Heinous even managed to get her school back. ''Oh...I have my ways.'' She smirked, little did anyone know that she winked at Gemini.

''Faye, could you and your gang come here please?.'' Star pleaded to the trio. They shook their heads and Faye got out a little potion which read _Anti Gravity Syrum: Capable of lifting even the heaviest of objects/people with one single drop_. It was then that the young princess knew what the little troublemakers were up to and knew that she had to keep them restrained from doing this.

She was about to stop them until Pegapup gestured Star to stop what she was about to do. Faye then began to speak. ''You must say this: You're not going to go back to Earth. Give us your word and we'll stop this mischief.'' She said with a serious voice. Kabutobot was then encouraging Star to say yes, but it didn't work for the little robot. ''I can't, I miss everyone there and I think I'll die if I don't see any of them again.'' She said in a serious tone of voice.

That was a huge mistake for Star, Faye then began to lift the bottle with her very horn and flew it over to Miss Heinous' Tea. ''Then we've got to do this, to keep you safe.'' The little fairy told Star. The young princess tried to tell Faye that she was changing her mind, but due to Pegapups discovered 'Telepathy', Faye continued to carry out her plans.

Faye then proceeded to pour the potion into the tea and right before Star rushed into the room to stop the fairy from carrying out whatever she was trying to do. ''Oh there you are Star.'' Moon said as she spotted her daughter. Everyone then took notice of her and that had forced the young princess to go and sit with her parents. Star then attempted to secretly use her magic in order to get rid of the bottle but it was no use, the last of the syrum had been poured into Heinous' tea and the worst came when she drank some of it.

''Where were you anyways? I thought you were staying in your room?'' River asked as he was a bit confused. ''It was only temporary.'' Star said as she spoke through her clenched teeth crossly. ''Well, never the less, you'll be safe and sound in no time when you go to St Olga's school.'' The queen of Mewni herself spoke and wanting the guests to hear what she wanted for Star. ''Moon...I don't think that sending Star to St Olga's is a great plan. I seriously don't trust that woman.'' River said, Moon got a little angry at hearing those words. Everyone was then questioning Moon's decisions as a Queen of Mewni. This was all because of the fact that she argued strongly that her decisioins were for her daughter's own good and that everything was going to be fine.

''Look, all we're saying is that maybe you're not thinking straight Moon.'' Omni said as he and the other high commission members attempted to change Moon's mind. ''I'm most certainly am thinking straight. Besides if it means that she'll be safe from...you know who, then Star has to go to St Olga's.'' Everyone murmured in complete anger and confusion as soon as they heard their queen speak like that.

''You need to have faith in her to do these things. That's what Glossaryck once told you. Please, if Star has to defend herself, you need to trust her...just like those months ago before our battle. Please let her go back...for Glossaryck?'' Hekapoo said, at that point Moon had considered sending her back to Earth. It had even given Star faith that she could be going back to Earth.

Henious on the other hand didn't take it that well. ''Oh don't bother listening to her. She's just making that up. Besides, Sta...'' Suddenly, Heinous noticed a little drop of her tea started floating in the air. Then without any warning, the old woman started floating slightly. ''Wha?...what's happening to me?'' She said as everyone else took notice to this and murmured in shock. ''Oh hello. This just got interesting.'' Hekapoo said, smiling a little as she observed this.

In fact, Heinous noticed a bottle beside the seat that she was sitting on and looked towards the young princess. ''What in the name of Mewni was in that tea?!'' In the door way, Faye and her little companions looked at the old woman who was still floating. ''We have lift off you guys!'' She whispered excitingly to them.

Everyone was now gasping in panic as they tried to get the old woman to hold onto heavy items in order to hold her down to the floor. Unfortunately nothing was working as they all were pulled up towards the celling with her.

''Star, what did you do?'' Moon asked her daughter with a hint of panic. ''I didn't even do anything, I was right here the whole time.'' The young princess said before her mother got up and tried to help get Heinous down to the floor again. Normally she would have used her mewberty form but due to the lounge being too small, she actually couldn't use it.

Gemini then grabbed onto Heinous in order to bring her back down towards the floor. It didnt work however and she slowly kept rising towards the ceiling. He of course, was a bit worried that he might float to the very top himself, he looked at Heinous with a worried expression and eventually she found out what he was thinking about. "Don't you dare!" The old woman growled. Suddenly the short one-eyed man let go of her hands and fell onto the carpet. ''Sorry about that.'' He said as he was helped up to his feet and watched helplessly at his mistress.

''I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PERFECT PRINCESS STAR BUTTERFLY! EVEN IF IT TAKES ME A HUNDRED YEARS!'' The old woman screamed as she kept on floating up towards the ceiling like a balloon screaming all the way, some of the guests along with the Magic high commissioners laughed at her. ''Well how about that you guys? Dinner and a show.'' River said to his oldest friends, Moon on the other hand was absolutely embarrased at what Star had done, but she didn't even know that it wasn't her. When looking back at Faye and her gang, the little kitten had smiled at her and said ''Ssh.'' Before she clapped her hands together and the trio vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

After last night's events, Heinous had ordered her guards to make sure that Star didn't leave Mewni until she was taken to St Olgas the day after. In order to prevent her from going anywhere, the guards had put bars all along her windows so that she couldn't jump out the window, created a device to block the wand's magic in her room along with putting tight security locks on the stairway leading to and on her room door. To make matters even worse, Star wasn't even allowed to use her parents' dimensional scissors in order to escape as there was a device in one of the towers that prevented her from using them.

''She'll never be going back to that misseable planet. She'll never be the same with those idiotic friends of her's again. Hopefully, we'll succeed in making her a perfect princess.'' Heinous said as her guards put the last bit of security onto Star's bedroom window. ''Just like when we succeeded in taking back St Olga's with the help of Rasticore when he fully regenerated?'' Gemini said quietly, he then recieved a slap which told him to shut up.

Meanwhile, Moon was giving her speech about who would be joining her on her trip to London. ''...so with that in mind, I can garuntee your own safety once we have our own protection in the city itself. If anyone would like to accompany us for ehen we go, sign your name on the scroll." She spoke in a calm voice. Oddly to her surprise, nobody was actually attempting to sign up for the journey to London...for about 3 seconds as Omnitraxus came up with a sneaky idea. ''Alright, those who will be staying will most likely face off against Ludo, Toffee and their minions.'' He said, suddenly most of the Mewmans started to sign the scroll.

''Works everytime.'' Omni spoke. While everyone was signing up for the trip to London on Earth, the high commission were then chatting to Moon about how they were going to get to London. ''We can't use the dimensional Scissors to transport everyone. So how are we going to manage this?'' Omnitraxus asked, The Queen of Mewni then revealed that she was going to transport them by their ship: The Trinity Wing. **(1)** ''This is how we're traveling towards London. All we have to do is go through the gates of the beyond and then it'll be several hours until we reach the big city.''

''Alright Moon, we'll be preparing for the journey if you need me or Omni.'' Rhombolous said before he and the short time and space being walked over to the docks. ''By the way Moon, you did mention that Toffee drained the life from the three members of the high commission right? So how did you bring them back?'' River asked out of simple curiosity. ''Lekmet tought me a few things about before we lost him. That and a bit of resurection magic from a part of the magic book.''

Hekapoo then noticed Star listening into their conversation and immediately alerted Moon. Star then turned her head away from her mother crossly before walking away. When Moon looked at her daughter, River encouraged her to change her mind about what she had in store for Star. ''Alright, I guess it's the least I can do for her. But you two owe me for his.'' She said as she then walked over to her daughter.

Over at the side of the balcony, Star looked down heavily. She was actually thinking about her happy thoughts but was having trouble holding onto them as she was not where she wanted to be. "I can't do this any longer, I need to get out of here and back to Earth." The young princess thought to herself. Moon on the other hand, had decided to stand over where her daughter was on the balcony in attempts to reassure her about what she told everyone last night.

"Star..." The Queen herself said as she gently stroked her daughter's hair. ''I know you miss your friends and all...but I'm doing all of this for your own good.'' Star just kept looking over the balcony and Moon then decided to join her. ''But why? Why deny my friends?'' Star pouted while not looking her own mother in the face.

''I know, you keep wanting to see your friends. But once I heard the rumors that Ludo was recruiting the shapeshifting Mimickers **(2)** , I was worried that the could have taken you by surprise. It's one of the reasons why I'm sending you to St Olga's and why I keep denying your friends visiting you.'' Looking at her Mother in disgust, Star then argued strongly that she didn't know anything about what Star wanted or what was for her own good.

''The thing is...I lost someone dearest to me, I am not going to take that risk with you. I can't take the risk.'' She said, remembering someone that had fallen to Toffee's rage in the past. ''Come on, I'm fourteen and nearly fifteen. I can handle myself.'' Star said before looking back over the balcony.

Moon then sighed in sadness in thinking that her daughter would never look her way ever again. However, after thinking about what some of the guests had told her last night, she suddenly realised something, something very important, something that everyone in the kingdom was trying to tell her until she dismissed them. She was being absolutely paranoid. She realised over the months that the people who came over the walls weren't the Mimickers, they were actually her friends. Sighing in regret, the queen of mewni herself knew what she had to do, what she promised River and the high commission.

''If you really want to go back to Earth so badly, I won't stand in your way.'' Moon said, this told Star that she was letting her go back to Earth. ''Really?'' The young princess asked in disbelief. The queen herself mearly nodded before she found herself being hugged by Star whom she hugged back. ''But you'll first have to get past Heinous and her guards.''

Smiling for the first time in a long while, Star then thanked her mother before she left her for the garden within the castle. As River and Hekapoo joined her, Moon then turned their way before speaking to them. ''Heka...If she does go back to Earth, promise me you'll watch over her.'' The Queen herself requested the firey girl. As soon as she heard that, Hekapoo then nodded her head in agreement. ''With my fire and might, I will protect Star no matter what.'' She said with a smile upon her face.

River then asked worryingly about how Star was going to get back to Earth with all the defences in the castle. Hekapoo then looked towards saw a familiar figure in the distance that she knew that Star would be gald to see. ''Oh don't worry about that Moon, I've got it all covered.'' She replied to him before winking to the figure.

* * *

 **That Night**

Star was in her room feeling sad. She had tried to escape after being told to go to bed early, however, she couldn't use her magic properly with the magic blocking system in her room, she could unlock the door to her room and she couldn't risk jumping out the window.

After countless attempts of escaping, she knew that she had no chances of escaping without the help of the Dimensional Scissors nor the magic within her wand. She actually sobbed quietly on the bed and thought about trying to escape one more time before Heinous took her to St Olga's. However, it was no use. Eventually, she dropped on the bed and cried ''I wish I went to that dance, I never wanted this to happen. I wasn't trying to be selfish, I just wanted to have fun on Earth and hang out with the best friends that I ever had in my life." She said to herself, she did cry in the past, but this time Star was at her breaking point.

"I...I just want to be back on Earth." The young princess wished as she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Eventually, she fell asleep even though she was still sad about the whole experience, she still however, slept silently...that is until heard something from outside her bed chamber door. It was faint whispering, that plus a lot of quiet clicking at the door knob. Star sat up in her bed and looked over to where the door was. She then saw the handle jiggle around a little which frightened her into thinking that Ludo and his army had decided to attack her.

Deciding not to take any risks, Star hid behind her dresser and pulled out her wand. The door then gave off a little loud clink before creaking opened and in walked a couple of figures who were searching her room and looking for her. Star barely managed to hold her breath when a little figure passed by her.

The figures then searched under her bed, in her dressers and everywhere else in her room. It appeared that they were all looking around the young princess' room looking for her as the young princess squeaked silently. Suddenly, one of the figures spotted her and pointed it out to the other figures. Star gasped in horror as they walked directly towards her, this caused her to get her wand out and point it at them with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, a pair of lights had lit up her room which revealed something that she had not expected to see. Once she opened her eyes, she saw the only people that she knew were her friends even if they did have bad times. ''Hi Star.'' A voice said that only she would recognise on Earth. ''M..Marco?'' The young princess said with a faint voice. She also saw that he wasn't alone, Janna, Ponyhead, Tad and Kelly were also there along with him. ''Yeah, of course it's us. Who'd you expect, Ludo?'' He joked a little. Star on the other hand, didn't say anything, didn't even look at any of the gang in the eye as she turned her head to one side.

''Er...are you...?'' But before Marco could even finish his sentence, Star had still not looked anyone in the eye. Sighing sadly, the boy then knew what this was mostly about. ''I'm sorry, Star...about everything.'' He said, Star then looked up to the young boy. ''I...I should have been there for you, but I wasn't. I made a mess of everything.'' Putting his face in his hands, Marco felt absolutely ashamed of what he did in front of Star.

At the same time, Star had a little bit of guilt herself. ''I...I'm sorry too. I ran off without telling you what was happening and I made everyone on Earth worry. If that's not the case, I left without any explanation whatsoever. I never even told you what was going on and...'' Before Star could speak, she felt her friends hugging her. ''It's mostly my fault this happened. But we couldn't have known what the outcome was going to be.'' Janna said as soon as she released Star from her hug. ''I suppose, but...why are you guys in my room and how did you even get in? The door was locked and bolted shut.'' The young princess asked.

''We're here to rescue you of course. Once we heard about Heinous trying to get you into St Olga's, we had to take action.'' Pony said, before she explained that when we break the windows, the entire kingdom would be alerted. ''As for how we got in, let's just say these locks and bolts are child's play for me.'' Janna said as she held up a bobby pin. Star hesitated for a minute before speaking. ''What if everyone's not happy to see me after I left?'' She asked, Marco then placed his hands on her shoulders before speaking to her.

''Of course everyone will be glad to see you. Also, I forgot to mention that night when you left, Janna managed to take pictures of the magic instruction book.'' Marco said, he hoped that that could cheer Star up, in fact he got better. When Star heard what he said, she lit up entirely. ''She did? Oh my goodness, why didn't you say so? Alright, let's get packing!'' She squealed excitingly. Marco calmed her down as she was too loud.

She continued celebrating quietly about the facct that she was going back to Earth before she suddenly stopped and realised something. ''Oh wait, we can't get out of here by Dimensional Scissors so how are we gonna escape Marco and how will we break the windows?'' Star asked, Marco said he already had it covered before he then showed Star that the lights outside were actually the work of a Periwinkle coloured 1960 Volkswagen Minivan. The only thing was, it was floating in the air and Tom was actually driving it. Jackie was also there too with an iron hook and chains attatched to it. ''Right, everything's going as planned. No guards coming our way for the time being.'' She said before she turned away from Star. It was then that the young princess caught a glimpse of a tear streaming down her cheek. Star knew that she'd had to ask Jackie if she was alright later and then turned to the others.

''Alright, we better pack everything up and get out of here.'' Tad said to the gang as they nodded in agreement. So after gathering up her belongings, Star shut her chest and told Tom that she gathered everything up. Jackie then proceeded to hook on a chain to the barred windows which were most likely going to take out the bars. ''Right, you guys better stand clear.'' She said as the guys went back against Star's bedroom wall. Tom then shifted the gears on the Van and waited for Jackie to give the word.

''Alright, let's go Tom, make it snappy.'' And as soon as she said that, Tom flew the van away from the window until the bars on it broke off and fell onto the lower parts of the castle below causing them to make a lot of noise and break parts of the building.

* * *

In the room that Heinous and Gemini were sleeping in, they heard a loud baning noise which alerted them immediately. ''What the devil?'' Gemini said as he fell out of bed. Heinous then looked up to where the voice was coming from before glaring in anger. ''What is that girl doing up there?'' She thought as she figured that Star was trying to pull a stunt. Losing no time whatsoever, Heinous alerted Star's parents and Baby.

Once the pair were out of their bed chambers, they immediately went to the king and queen's bed chambers to alert them of Star pulling stunts in her room. "My queen, my king, your daughter is doing something suspicious in her room, we must make haste immediately."

Having woken up after hearing Heinous' voice, Moon and River soon woke up. Moon suddenly realised that Star could be caught trying to escape. "Er...coming, just hang on a second." She said in attempts to slow the old woman down. She then secretly told River what was happening before he gasped in realization that Star would be in big trouble. ''We've got to prevent Heinous from getting Star. Come on, hurry up and let's stop her.''

* * *

Back up at Star's room, Tom backed up the van to the window and opened up the trunk of the vehicle. Marco and the others then help Star pack the car for leaving Mewni for good. "Starlina, I'm coming to get you!" Miss Henious yelled, Star could hear her voice even from a good distance away. Ponyhead knew this was a bad sign and then quickly packed up the stuff into the van as quickly as she could before Heinous arrived to take her. The gang started to help Star by putting the large chest into the trunk first before she loaded in some of the smaller bags next afterwards.

Heinous had actually woken up half the castle, the magic Hekapoo, Omnitraxus and Rhombolous came out of their rooms in confusion. "Er, my queen? What's going on here?!" Omnitraxus asked, no body answered her as Heinous started to unlock the door to Star's tower.

After packing all of her belongings in the trunk of the van, Star then shut the door before she signaled Jackie. ''Right she's finished putting the chest in the trunk, turn the van to the right.'' She said to Tom, he then quickly turned the steering wheel as fast as he could. About a few minutes later, the van had pulled up to her window as the side door opened up and Kelly was the first to jump on before Tad, Pony, Janna and Marco. ''Come on Star, hurry. They'll be here any moment.'' He said as he grabbed the last of Star's stuff and placed in onto one of the back seats.

Meanwhile, Heinous had been runing up the stairs to Star's room which felt like an eternity. The old woman then proceeded to unlock Star's room door which had a lot of padlocks. When the final lock to her room was unlocked, the gang heard that instantaniously and looked at it.

The door then flung opened with a loud bang and there was Miss Heinous gasping in anger. ''MY QUEEN SHE'S ESCAPING!'' The old woman said as she and her guards immediately ran after the young princess, Star knew this was bad and jumped into the van. ''Grab her Heinous, we'll then send her to St Olga's as soon as we get her back into the window.'' The guards yelled to the old woman. Suddenly, Heinous grabbed the young princess by the leg and attempted to pull her back towards the window with the strength of her guards who were pulling on the old woman's legs.

Star screamed when she felt herself being pulled back towards Heinous and thought that she would be going to St Olga's more soner than she thought until Marco grabbed her by the waist and with the help of Tom, Kelly and Janna, he held onto her and attempted to pull her into the van. ''Don't worry Star, I'll never let go again.'' Marco said while holding onto his best friend and attempting to prevent Heinous from taking her away.

''Come here you little brat!'' Heinous growled as she continued to drag Star back into her bedroom. ''Get off me, I want to go back to Earth.'' Star yelled as she tried to resist the pulls of Miss Heinous, the old woman's grip was too strong though and had nearly attempted to pull her back into the window because of the strength of her guards. ''Grr, No you stupid girl! You and those freaks of yours aren't going anywhere. You will become a perfect princess whether you like it or not!'' As she spoke, it was getting really hard for Kelly, Marco and Jackie to keep pulling Star into the van as the guards were a lot stronger.

''This isn't working, we're gonna become perfected!.'' Kelly said as she was grabbed by the leg by one of the guards and even when she tried to resist, she was still pulled towards the open window. ''Drive Tommy!.'' Ponyhead yelled, The demon then shifted the van into gear before driving. ''Right, hold on you guys!'' He said as he started to pull away from the castle window. Suddenly, Marco was able to pull Star into the van without any hesitation while Kelly just kicked the guard in big and bulky hand which caused him to let go. It was then that Heinous and her guards ended up falling out the window due to the fact that they were holding onto her too much. ''No no no no, Not again. AAAAAAAHHH!'' She screamed as she fell downards really fast due to the enchanted iron boots **(3)** that she was wearing.

However, she did have a soft landing...but in a huge pile of Mud. A lot of the townsfolk were waking up to the sound of the van's engine. Gemini, Moon, River and the High Commissioners looked down at Heinous with horror until they saw her land in the mud.

Helping Star into the Van, Marco and the gang then looked back towards Heinous and the opened window while viewing what was happening. ''Miss Heinous, she's getting away.'' Gemini yelled from the tower. Getting to her feet...or at least tried to, Heinous and her guards weren't able to get out for a few minutes ''So long you creeps! I'll send you a postcard from Echo Creek!'' The young boy yelled back to Gemini. And with that, Marco shut the side door to the Van as it began to fly far away from the castle with everyone watching. ''Waahooo! Freedom!'' Star yelled happily as she stuck her head out the window of the van.

The guards then proceeded to clean off the mud that stained their clothes while Henious looked towards the flying volkswagon flying off into the distance. ''Outsmarted again by Princess Marco.'' The old woman groaned in anger. ''Er...how'd he make that van fly?'' ''I dunno, maybe enchanting was involved?'' The guards wondered right before Heinous yelled in anger and slapped the two of them.

''Well...I know you don't wanna hear this Moon...'' Rhombolous started to speak, The queen herself then looked towards the ice being. ''...But you can't deny it...That boy know's how to plan a rescue mission in style.'' He finished before Hekapoo nodded in agreement. River and moon then looked towards the van as it was nearly out of range for them to see. ''Godspeed Star. I'll see you very soon.'' She said before she left her daughter's room to help Heinous.

Back in the van, Star was in the back with Marco and the others while Tom was driving the vehicle. ''By the way Star, good to see you after all this time.'' Marco said before she hugged him. ''It's so good to see you to Marco.'' The young princess purred, Jackie looked back to the pair before sighing in sadness and turning away from them. ''At least I had a good time with you Marco. But I think we both know it wasn't meant to be.'' Jackie whispered to herself. At that moment, Star appeared inbetween her and Tom. This frightened the two teenagers in the process before they calmed down and looked at her. ''By the way how did you managed to get a van like this to fly Jackie?'' She asked curiously.

Jackie explained to Star that with the help of the magical charger that she had given Marco and after a lot of rewiring, she and the gang were able make it possible for the vehicle to fly. ''Enough of that for now. Anyway, Echo Creek her we come.'' Tom said as he used one of the levers to open a dimensional portal from the front of the van. It then went right through the portal before disappearing from Mewni.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the dark place of Mewni**

An orb was revealing what Star and her friends were doing, a dark figure with green eyes emerges and views what Star was up to. The figure was revealed to be Ludo, possessed by Toffee.

''Running away are we Star? Well you can run all you want, but you can't hide from me.'' Toffee said, grinning wickedly as the other half of the wand glowed even brighter. He then looked towards and ancient and very dark scroll, which was describing an ancient and very powerful weapon. ''I will find you, reclaim my lost finger and finally get my revenge on...''

He was then interrupted by someone standing in the corner of his lair. ''Do you really need to do that again?'' The figure said, revealing itself to be Glossaryck who was becoming very bored on what the possessed bird had been repeating for days. ''Nobody asked you Glossaryck, besides I'll have my revenge on the butterflies soon enough. Especially Moon.'' Toffee spoke as his voice sounded like it had a little bit of anger within it.

''It's because of the fact that you lost your finger to Moon after she...?'' The wise being said, Toffee then growled with anger and blasted a portrait of Moon and her family, obliverating it in the process. He then flew straight over to Glossaryck before yelling. ''That is none of your business! Besides, Ludo knew that stupid queen all those years ago and ended up becoming evil over something that we both know is true.''

''You mean the fact that he...'' But before he could even speak, the door suddenly swung opened and hit the stone wall with a loud clatter. In ran Spikeballs, Toffee had used the dark magic within the magic book to bring back most of Ludo's original army a week after his battle with the high commission. ''Toffee, Ludo, you're not gonna believe this. We actually found it.'' He said right before the green eyes that Ludo had went back his normal eyes.

''You did?. In the exact place that I told you and the others to dig?'' He asked in suprise. ''Yeah, you were right when you said it had woken up already by the way. It's happened to drain the magic out of one of our lads.'' Beard Deer said as he panted and panted. ''Well what are you idiots waiting for then? Bring it in.'' Toffee said as he switched back from Ludo's voice.

Big Chicken, Emmitt and Bearicorn then brought down a big and long rusted chest and laid it out before Ludo. Strangely, it was glowing a darkish pink aura for some reason. All of Ludo's minion's gathered around the box to look at it. ''Isn't this...the weapon that must never be used by anyone? The actual weapon that the queen of darkness used to destroy all who got in her way? And who's souls and magic gave her even more power than...'' The giraffe started to ask with a hint of fear. The mushroom monster then shoved his way past everyone to view it. ''That woman is gone, she hasn't been seen since the battle between Mewni and the Mysterious Hollow.'' He said before Toffee silenced them all.

Glossaryck then realised in horror of what Ludo's minions had found. ''No...it cannot be.'' He murmured as the possessed bird then started to open the chest and opened it up and the dark pink light shot out of the chest as they viewed the mysterious weapon.

''With the wand split into two pieces, the weapon has finally awakened again and is now under our control.'' The possessed bird said before taking out the weapon and held it up for his minions to see. It was a rusted trident, with silver blades and withered bandages wrapped around it. There was also parts of the weapon which contained Ebony on it. ''...And we'll use this to gain our rightful magic?'' Emmitt asked until Toffee actually told him. ''No! I will use this to gain our rightful magic, understood? Besides, this was mearly the finding of two pieces, with this weapon merged with it's final piece, we are one step closer to awakening the ancient beast.''

Upon hearing what the possessed bird's plans were, Glossaryck realised what he was trying to accomplish. ''Toffee, you cannot use this weapon. To do so would mean the end of everything, don't you know that it's the very reason that Magic is being sapped from the Universe?'' Ludo then began talking as he switched back from Toffee. ''Oh come on old man. You don't even know the true meaning of this. (Toffee:) When I gain all the magic with the weapon, I will sap your magic and everyone else that you've ever known or loved.'' And with that, Toffee ordered his minions to lock up Glossaryck until further notice.

Seeing no hope in Toffee, Glossaryck mearly glared at him before speaking. ''You brought this on yourself.'' Glossaryck said as he was escorted out of the lair. ''Yeah right, you're just trying to scare us all.'' Ludo spoke before placing the weapon on a stand and taking out some sort of pink crystal within the chest.

Toffee then looked over to where another figure stood before speaking. ''You've got a lot of work ahead of you.'' He said as the figure as he handed them the pink crystal before they teleported out of his lair and back to the underworld. Toffee then gloated over the weapon before he used his magic on it, cackling as the dark magic within the wand merged with the power of the rusted trident and oblivious to the fact that a dark shadow of a woman with glowing pink eyes loomed over him evily.

* * *

 **Early in the morning in** **Echo Creek**

The van flew out of the dimensional portal from Mewni and flew towards a familiar town: Echo Creek. Many people who were out and about early in the morning could see the van flying downwards.

Star and her friends were busy catching up on the two months that Star had missed when she left for Mewni. She was told that Jackie had managed to get into the skateboarding championship finals in the United Kingdom and Marco had actually begun training for the black belt. The rest of the gang also talked about a lot of cool stuff that they managed to accomplish such as Ponyhead becoming a DJ, Janna able to hack computers for the challenge, Kelly and Tad searching for rare and exotic plants and Tom actually being able to find another way whenever he got angry.

Tom explained what he was able to accomplish with Marco's help. After that, he started to push a lever located behind the steering wheel downwards which caused the descent of the vehicle. The demon was flying towards the place where it all started for Star and Marco - The Diaz Residence.

As soon as tom pushed the lever down towards his feet fully, the van landed safely onto the road where and drove up to Marco's house and parked roughly in front of the car that Marco's parents had.

''Well...that was well parked.'' Tom said as he turned back to the others only to find that they'd flew all over the place because of that rough swerve. After getting out of he Volkswagon van, the front door of the house was then opened by Marco as he told the gang that it was all clear.

''Alright, let's go. But keep quiet, people are still sleeping in here.'' Tom whispered as he carefully tip toed across the floor. ''That's just my parent's that you're talking about Tom.'' Marco corrected before the rest of the gang crept across the floor. Star in the meanwhile, looked around the house as if it was the first time in years that she had seen it. She also happend to see the pictures of exchange students on the wall.

What she saw next made her skip a breath. There was a picture that she hadn't seen before that contained Marco and one other girl...herself. ''Do you like it Star?'' Marco said appearing right behind Star. ''I put that photo up after you left. Just wanted something that would help me to remember you.'' He continued before sighing in regret. ''Aw, that's so sweet of you.'' Star said before she and her bestie looked around the rest of the downstairs house.

''To be honest, it wasn't the same here without you. Also I did halucinate that you were still here a few times.'' The young boy said as he recalls a couple of events during the summer. Marco then mentioned that he told Tom how to get to Hekapoo's dimension and where he would find his Dragoncycle Nachoz. ''...And I never mentioned this before, but I've known Hekapoo for a long while, even before Star and Me broke up.'' Tom said as he got their attention. ''She barely knows me, but she handed Nachoz to me and told me where the secret passage to Mewni was. Also, did I mention that she's real cute?'' As soon as he said those words, Star and Marco started to giggle. The demon then blushed furiously and left the room to find Ponyhead and the others.

The gang then went over to the kitchen before they decided to take some fruit. ''Do his parents mind if we take some food?'' Kelly asked as she took an apple from the bowl. ''Nah, I don't think they'll notice the difference.'' Janna said before taking an orange from the bowl.

While looking around the kitchen, Star then remembered a few times in the past when she had tried to cook. She nearly blew up the whole meal with her wand. ''Also, thank you...So much...for bringing me back to Earth.'' She said before hugging her bestie yet again. Jackie tried to keep her head high even though it was sad to see Star with Marco. '' _At least I got to go on that date with him._ '' She thought before Janna nudged her to see if she was ok.

''Wow, before you guys know it, they'll be in love with him and then...'' Tad said before Jackie, Tom and Ponyhead Glared at him. ''Oh sorry about that.'' Suddenly as he spoke out loud, a noise then came from inside the living room. The gang then saw a young woman in her 30s then got up from the couch and running over to the kitched before looking at the gang (mostly Jackie) in fustration.

''Where HAVE you been?!'' The woman yelled as the gang. The gang then groaned in thinking that they'd be getting a good lecturing for this. ''Great, in trouble again.'' Janna thought before she prepared for being scolded for whatever the reason was.

* * *

 **Well, that's this chapter over and done with**

 **(1) This ship is the royal transportation to Earth, other than the dimensional Scissors.**

 **(2) Shapeshifting Mimickers are rare and very dangerous creatures that can change their appearence to look like anything and anyone.**

 **(3) The reason why Heinous is wearing enchanted iron Boots is because of the potion that she drank in her tea after Faye gave her too much.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think of it.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Trips, Dimensions n' Authors

**Ok everyone, Third Chapter coming right your way.**

 **That even includes new characters**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Trips, Dimensions n' Authors**

''Where HAVE you been?!'' The woman yelled to Star and the gang. That yell was loud enough to wake up Marco's parents who came downstairs to see their son and his friends after being confronted by the woman. ''Ah, hello Marco, Janna. Always nice to see you.'' She greeted with a smile. She then glared back towards Jackie before speaking her case.

''Your bed was empty, there wasn't any notification on where you were going, the van was missing...I thought you'd been abducted by thieves or maybe even...I don't know got eaten by a big snake or something!'' The woman continued to speak before she turned towards Star and spoke. ''Oh and you must be Star and her friends.'' She said before shaking Star's hand. Kelly and Tom looked at each other confusingly while Ponyhead and Tad hid behind them.

''And you are...?'' Tom asked politely. ''I'm Ellie 'Mckenzie' Thomas, Jackie's mother. But please call me Ellie.'' The woman known as Ellie said before she then looked towards Marco before speaking with a bit of worry in her voice. ''Oh, also I really hope that my daughter didn't cause you kids any trouble.'' She said. Offended by this, Jackie decided to explain what they'd been through. ''Just to let you know, there were wicked people holding Star against her will Mom. The door to her room was locked up and bolted. That plus, they were trying to send her to someplace very dark and eerie.'' The young skateboarder argued strongly with the woman that she called her mother.

It didn't work as her words were sort of used against her in a way. ''Well then you'd better hope that I don't end up locking you in YOUR room Jacqueline Thomas!'' She said in a very threatning way.

''Jacqueline Thomas? I thought your name was Jackie Lynn Thomas.'' Marco said after listening to that conversation, Jackie soon explained that She prefered 'Jackie Lynn Thomas' as she thought that Jacqueline was a lame name. ''Oh...are we interupting you?'' A voice came from behind Ellie. The voice actually turned out to be coming from Angie Diaz, Marco's mom.

Marco then said that nothing was being interupted and that he and the gang were only after getting back in the house. ''Hmm...Oh, and you found Star again.'' Rafael said with a hint of glee in his voice. ''Hey there...'' Star greeted sheepishly. ''Well anyways, how about we all get ourselves some grub before we all get cranky?'' Angie then spoke to everyone, everyone then agreed with her before joining everyone in the quite crowded kitchen.

* * *

 **Later after Breakfast**

Having been told that Ellie was looking everywhere for Jackie last nigt, everyone was hanging in the lounge where they were currently talking about all students of Echo Creek going into the high school for a couple of hours. ''Huh? Why do we have to go back today? It's still summer right?'' Star asked with a hint of confusion. ''Near...the end of summer.'' Janna corrected Star. She then explained that Star had been gone for that long that it was almost the dawn of school term in September.

Star was then starting to regret leaving for Mewni even more than she had done when she left her friends behind. Just then about the time when Marco was going to explain about a school trip to Star, a hyperactive and quite annoying little boy came in on Jackie's skateboard and acted like he was riding a bike. ''Weeee, Mommy Mommy look at me, I'm werning how to dwive a bike.'' He squealed in delight as his mother stroked him on the head. ''That's wonderful honey.'' Ellie said before Jackie realised that the little boy was actually using her Skateboard.

''Joey! That's my skateboard, you're gonna get your germs all over it.'' The young skateboarder said before trying to take her skateboard back off her little brother. Ellie then attempted to get Jackie to let her brother have a turn with the skateboard. Jackie however, needed the skateboard for the championship in London. ''Mom said I can use it if I want. So ha ha to you.'' Joey mocked her older sister with a funny face. The little boy then looked towards Star before his expression turned into a frightened one. ''Hi there little man.'' Star greeted him, Joey's only response was dropping the skateboard and hiding behind the couch.

''Finally.'' Jackie said with relief, before joining her friends on the couch. ''Er...What did I do to him?'' Star asked Jackie who then explained that she told Joey: her youngest sibling, about what her wand was capable of. She also happened to tell him that if he sees her, he might get turned into a big ugly troll. ''...The funny thing about it is, he actually believed me...and it also resulted in me getting grounded for a week.'' She said regretfully.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Angie and Rafael answered it and a man in his near late thirties and a seventeen year old girl entered. ''Morning Angie! Buenos Diaz Raph.'' The man said as he entered the house, greeting everyone. ''Ah Kayden. Good seeing you again old friend.'' Rafael said as he shook the man's hand as if he was an old friend of his. ''Same with you.'' The man known as Jayden said.

Joey then ran over to Kayden as if he was his father as Angie greeted the seventeen year old as if it was the first time in years that she had seen her. ''Well, Ellie. Last night was really rough, but worth it for a few hundred dollars.'' He said as if he didn't mind doing whatever he did for a living. ''Er...few hundred dollars?'' Marco asked his...friend. ''Dad actually does a lot of races and competitons. Like Surfing, Driving etc. He usually has a few sponsors that pay him a good sum of money.'' Jackie explained as she also said that her father's skateboarding is where she actually got her skills of it from.

''Kayden. There's something that I need to talk to you and Amy about. Amy, would you mind coming here for a minute?'' Ellie said before asking her daughter to come with her. ''I told you mom, it's Amy Maria.'' The seventeen year old said as she rolled her eyes. She then sat down on the couch where Star and Marco were sitting. That's when she took notice to the pair. ''Also, who might you be?'' Amy Maria asked curiously to Star. ''Hmm? Oh sorry. I'm Starlina Butterfly, but my friends call me Star.'' She said with her neutral expressions, this caused the older girl's face to light up with happiness. ''Oh my goodness. Are you really?'' Amy asked before putting her phone down on the coffee table.

''Yeah, and the others that you don't know are Tom Lucitor (My Exboyfriend), Princess Lilacia PonyHead, (My all time Bestie) and then theres Kelly and Tad (They're good friends of mine also).'' Star said as she introduced her friends from other worlds.

''Sup gurl?'' Pony said, coming out from her place and greeting the teenager who was a little scared of her at first.

''Hey there.'' Tom said as he winked towards Amy.

''Hello.'' Kelly said while waving.

''How's it hangin?'' Tad spoke as he appeared on top of Kelly's head.

The teenager was stunned at this point when she first saw Star's dimensional friends and eventually smiled and greeted them back one by one. ''Well then. Jackie's told me and my family all about you guys. It's really a shame that you left Star, 'cause I really wanted to meet you. But now that you're back, you can spend the last few weeks of summer with everyone you know and love. Anyways, when did you get back?'' Amy said before he asked the question, Star was going to answer but Ellie ended up taking her place on that one. ''This morning. You're sister and her friends used magic on the volkswagon van of your's before flying it to that magical kingdom and back last night.'' Ellie said as she turned towards her eldest daughter. ''So?...Jacqueline's gonna be using it soon enough. So why can't she start now?'' The older girl asked curiously.

Kayden then realised about what Amy Maria was talking about. ''Wait, you did all that? All in one night? How'd it go, was there any...?'' He began, only to be cut off again by Ellie threatning to hit him over the head for encouraging Jackie. He then panicked before speaking with a falsly harsh voice. ''That was the wrong thing for you to do Jackie, don't do it again. (whispers: Without me seeing the whole thing.)'' Kayden said before winking in secret to Jackie.

As soon as the explination was over, Marco continued to explain about the field trip. ''Anyways, the field trip usually happens every three years. Principal Skeeves organizes a trip to anywhere in the world where all the students study up on the most oldest places in the world...that plus they goof off to view all the sights and mostly have fun wherever the place that they go.'' The misunderstood bad boy explained. ''This year's trip is one of the oldest cities in europe: London, also known as the capital of England.'' Janna said with a hint of excitement.

Jackie also said that her skateboaring championship will be held there. ''...So, it's gonna be held somewhere near where we are supposed to be staying for tw and a half weeks. Me and Dad managed to get a good sponsor for me to enter along with the other competitors and they'll let me know where the place is.'' Jackie explained to her friends.

Having gotten all the info that she needed, Star was then told that they had to be at Echo Creek by 11:45 as it was now 10:58. ''So when we get there, we'll be given the information, the date of departure, the requirements for this trip and most importantly...we need a map of the entire city.'' Marco explained what he was told from his point of view.

''Wow! This place sounds amazing. If B-fly is going to Lundon, then I'm totally goin too!'' Pony said once she heard where the field trip was going.

''Yeah, I agree. If this trip means another adventure, then count us in!'' Kelly said as she held up Tad in her hands. ''I'd have to agree with Kells here. I've never been this place before...so I wanna come with.'' Tad said with an excited voice.

Tom then looked over at Star and Marco before smirking a little. ''I know we both broke up Star...But still, I wanna see the world with you guys. If Miss Heinous or even any enemy that you've faced before is after you, I wanna be there to help.'' He said firmly. Janna also said the same thing, only she said that she was gonna get the guys out of trouble should it come along.

''Well what are we waiting for you guys? Let's hit the road then. Back to Echo Creek High!'' Star yelled happily as she used her wand to change into her usual outfit that she wears on Earth. After grabbing Marco, Kelly, Pony, Tad, Janna and Tom, Star then cast a spell without realising that she forgot Jackie. Angie was going to say something to the young princess but it was too late. ''Wonderful Warper!'' After casting that spell, the seven teens were gone with a flash.

Everyone else in the living room just stared in disbelief after what just happened. ''Err...is she like this all the time with you Angie?'' Ellie asked Marco's mom. ''You have no idea..'' Angie replied. Amy then offered to give Jackie a ride to Echo Creek High in the periwinkle van. Nobody noticed that Hekapoo was on the roof looking in through the window of Marco's house. ''Oh crud. Not that random spell. It could send them anywhere.'' She said in fear that Star might be in trouble. ''Ok, gotta send word to an old friend.'' And with that, Hekapoo called someone that Star knew very well...

* * *

 **Somewhere nowhere near Echo Creek High**

As soon as the gang appeared in a flash, they all landed on the floor. ''Ugh...my head.'' Tom groaned as he rubbed his forhead. ''Hang on. Is it night time already?'' Marco curiously asked when he saw that it was dark out of a window. After getting to their feet, the first thing that they all noticed was that their clothes were filthy. The second thing that they noticed that they were in a totally unfamiliar place which was nowhere near Echo Creek. **(1)** The third thing that the gang noticed was that Star's wand was missing.

Star screamed in fear when she noticed this. ''Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! My wand's gone! We must have left it behind!'' She panicked, Marco then knew that they'd get caught by who knows what and attempted to calm her down. ''Star! It's ok, we're gonna find the wand again.'' The young boy said as his bestie started to calm down. The teenagers then decided to look around the place they were in for the wand before anything else could happen and ended up going in different directions to search for it.

The young princess searched high for the wand upon the shelves and Marco searched the lower shelves. ''Anything up there Star?'' Marco asked, Star just shook her head having not seen anything that even looked similar to her wand.

Ponyhead searched in a strange section with a lot of strange balls. However...she realised that the balls weren't balls...they were shrunken heads...which were staring directly at her. Suddenly, they attacked without warning causing the poor unicorn to jolt out of the section in fear.

Janna wasn't even trying to look for the wand, instead she was more intersted in stealing all the rare and shiny items that came across her eyes. Marco became very furstrated by this and reminded her about what she had to find...which she took too seriously.

Tom looked through every shelf that was higher than him, every cabinet and evey chest but had no chance of finding the wand no matter where he looked. He almost burst into flames in absolute fustration until he calmed down and continued his search. The reason that he nearly got fustrated was because he was in a section with laughing items which made fun of him.

Kelly and Tad on the other hand were searching through the plant section viewing all the different living plants. It was around the time when Kelly noticed a very rare and exotic dewdrop carnivorous plant. Upon seeing this plant, The green haired girl also spotted something that she didn't expect to find for a while. ''Guys! I found the wand. It's on this plant's vines.'' After calling her friends, Kelly decided to go up and get the wand for Star. Tad told her it was too dangerous but she was still going to give it a go anyway.

The gang finally caught up with Kelly and Tad before taking notice of the situation. Kelly was climbing the giant plant gently without harming it and while the others were impressed by Kelly's instinct with nature, Ponyhead on the other hand took notice of something: _Drosera Ultima - One of the rarest species in the history of Mewni. Warning, Is known for it's tentacles which are capable of..._ As soon as the Unicorn saw the rest of the sign, she knew what the plant was. ''Er...Kelly? I think you should get the heck off that plant...'' Pony said having read the sign.

Kelly managed to reach the wand and grab it before hearing what Pony was saying. ''Wait. Why're you saying...'' Kelly started to ask. All of a sudden, the plant's tentacle came to life and wrapped around her. Screaming in fright, Kelly tried to free herself but was unable to as the tentacle had pinned her arms to her sides. ''Hang on kells I'm comin!'' Tad said as he tried to fly up to help his girlfriend...He was then thrown back into one of the shelves behind the gang, causing it to fall over on top of him.

''Oh great, someone would have heard that by now.'' Marco said before looking to the window. Shockingly, he could see someone looking in through the glass but taking no notice of them whatsoever. Knowing that this person might enter the shop, Marco regretfully kicked the plant in order to stop the noise. When the plant was struck with that fatal blow, it released it's grip on Kelly who fell to the floor with a thud and also caused her glasses to fall off her head in the process. ''Ohh geez. Guys we gotta hide. There's some one coming in.'' Tom said as he saw the same figure as Marco saw earlier, starting to make her way to the entrance of the strange building.

After grabbing Tad, the gang ran to a large chest that was able to fit all seven of them inside without any problems. Kelly was also trying to get her glasses but Pony said that there wasn't any time to get them. ''I think we're in a shop in some evil filled dimension.'' Star said after experiencing the place for herself. ''Really? You think you could have chosen a more later time to say that?'' Marco argued quietly as he closed the chest's lid. ''Ow, Pony could you get your horn out of my back?'' Kelly said, having felt a pain in her back. ''You can blame Tom, he's pushing mah behind.'' Pony said as she showed that Tom was actually trying to get comfortable. ''Look you guys, I'm just trying to keep comfortable. It's a pretty tight space isn't it?'' The demon said as he glared back at Pony.

''Shush! Someone's coming.'' Marco said, peeping out of the chest along with Kelly when she looked up. ''Er...can you see my glasses, Marco?'' Kelly asked her friend quietly. Marco then spotted Kelly's glasses on a table near the entrance. Marco pointed out where her glasses were but Kelly still looked around due to her poor sight.

Star was starting to peep out of the chest, but she found herself being pushed down again by Marco who landed on top of her accidently. This was because the same person who was looking through the window. When the person walked into the store, they were revealed to be a female demon who looked around the store for any facinating items that came across her path.

The female demon ended up spotting Kelly's glasses and decided to have a good look at them. All of a sudden, a second figure entered the store. It was revealed to be a cloaked hunchback figure with horns who smacked the female demon very hard on the back of her hand with a cane baring a skull at the top. Upon being hit, the female demon dropped Kelly's glasses onto the same place that they had fallen from.

''Whatever you do now, don't touch anything in here whatsoever. Do you understand me?" The figure said coldly to the female demon. ''Yes Uncle. I promise.'' The female demon said to her uncle. Luckily for the gang, neither of the two noticed that they were hiding in the chest when they went up to the store keeper's desk. ''Where'd you think this is going Marco?'' Star asked as she peeped out of the chest along with Marco. ''I dunno, but I'll bet it's not gonna be good.'' The young boy replied as he saw the shopkeeper come into contact with the uncle.

''Hello, Mr Reaper. Good business as always.'' The uncle said to the person called _Reaper_. It was actually a hooded figure with a skeleton mask who ran the store all together. ''Ah Kramps, my good friend. How've you been keeping?'' The storekeeper greeted evily to the uncle known as Kramps.

Tom meanwhile, tried to get a good look at whoever Mr Reaper was talking to but everytime he was always pushed back down by Janna. ''So I trust you have 'the item' that I need to deliver to one of my clients?'' Kramps asked Reaper. It was then that Mr Reaper pulled out an item which was wrapped in leather that was tied with withered string and placed it on the counter. ''It's took me a long while, but I managed to have my spies sneak it out from under their very noses.'' Reaper said before allowing Kramps to unwrap the item.

''Aw...He's a thief too? I wish I could have...'' Janna started, only to be cut off by Tom putting his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. ''Shh. We don't want the shopkeeper or Kramps finding us.'' Marco whispered gently before looking at Kramps finished unwrapping the item and observing it.

Neither one of the gang could see what the item's appearance. But having seen only a darkish pink aura glowing from the wrappings, Star and Marco looked at each other in concern on what this item was. **(2)** ''The larger fragment of the crystal that was seperated from The Devil's Tr...'' Kramps' niece started as she was hit on the shoulder very hard which told her to shut up.

''Having retrieved this for you, It's gonna come with a price.'' Mr Reaper said as did a money gesture. ''Already taken care of.'' And with that, Krampus snapped his fingers which called his niece over to him with a plum chest with a skull on it. As the demon opened the chest, it revealed the contents to be gold and jewels...precious jewels. Reaper gazed in amazement at the jewels and gold while Star, Marco and Janna look at the shopkeeper in disgust...well Janna mostly looked at the gold in awe too.

Disgusted by this, Marco just continued glaring. ''C'mon. Even Star's more precious than gold or jewels.'' Just when he realised what he said, Marco looked at Star slowly as the princess blushed. ''Er...Marco...did you...'' She started to say before Marco tried to make her silent so that she wouldn't give the gang away. Just then, her cheek marks started to glow unexpectedly which made the gang nervous. ''Oooh geez.'' Pony whispered as she noticed the female demon looking at the chest.

''A small portion the gold from my family's wealth I give unto you as promised...'' Kramps said as Mr Reaper couldn't take his eyes off the treasure that was given to him. The female demon on the other hand looked around the shop curiously before noticing a pair glowing hearts inside the large chest beside her. ''Oh no...'' Star said as she tried her best to hide her glowing hearts from the demon.

''The chest?...you can have that for nothing.'' Kramps finished as Reaper chuckled excitingly. It was then that the uncle noticed his niece looking at the chest that Star and the gang were hiding in. Just as she was about to open the chest to reveal the gang, the figure shut it all together with his cane. ''WHAT have I told you?'' He said firmly while Reaper took the chest into the back of the store.

''I'm to touch nothing. So sorry uncle.'' The demon said, Kramps then grabbed her wrist before pulling her out of the store. ''Nice to do business with you Reaper. Good day.'' Kramps said to Reaper before leaving the store. ''Good day to you too Kramps.'' Mr Reaper said before he then went into the backroom to count out his gold.

When the coast was clear, Star and Marco opened the chest's lid to see if anyone was there. Looking around, neither of them could see anyone in else in the store. ''Alright you guys, the coast is clear. Now let's get out of here and get to Echo Creek before more trouble finds us.'' Star said as she and Marco got out of the giant chest. Ponyhead then floated out and after her the rest of the gang got out of the chest.

They then hurried towards the entrance whilst trying not to draw attention. On the way out, Kelly grabbed her glasses and put them on her head and boy, was she glad to see with them again. ''Yo Kelly, come on!'' Pony yelled quietly to her friend. ''Oh Sorry.'' Kelly replied as she and the others walked out the door. It was also right before the Shopkeeper came back and barely noticed that the kids were in the store, all he noticed was that one of the shelves was after falling down, a badly damaged plant and one of the chests being opened widely. Other than that, he was confused as to what happened.

Once the gang safely made it outside the store, they saw that they were in a dimension that was strangly dimlighted dimension.

It spooked them out a little when they saw where they were. From the looks of it, they had ended up in a dark allyway full of creepy looking monsters that Star and Marco never encountered before and there were scary looking shops such as: Witches Magic of Evil, Beelza's Vicious Monsters and many more down a dark tunnel that was left to the whole gang.

''Er...B-Fly? Where are we?.'' Pony asked Star nervously. ''I...I don't know. I've never been to this dimension before.'' The young princess asked nervously, her eyes began darting all around to see if there was a way of getting out. ''Ok, well...we can't go that way, we came from this way...so, maybe we could...'' Tom started, but before he could finish, some one appeared to his face.

It turned out to be a wicked old witch who looked terrifying to the girls. Now normally, Star and the gang would have started attacking the monsters but none of them were able to because of the fact that they just wanted to get to Echo Creek high for the meeting on the trip to London. Plus they were too afraid to fight ''Poor, Poor dears. Are you children lost?'' The witch asked evily. Marco was absolutely driven with fear and decided to get out of the alleyway as soon as possible. ''Er...no, we're not lost. We're just...'' He began, he then let Kelly finish off. ''...Looking around this place, that's all.'' She said, before she led the gang towards a lighter part in the allyway.

However, it was suddenly blocked by a Menacing looking Chupacabra, a freaky Winged bipedal horse and a scary anthropomorphic devil dragon. Upon hearing their growling, the gang backed up and Kelly felt the witch's hand on her shoulder. ''Come with us my children. We'll help to you find your way out.'' Upon hearing that, Kelly backed away from the old witch.

''Er...no thank you...we're just...'' Marco started to say, until the three monsters started grabbing the gang. ''Guys, we're fine! We just wanna leave that's all!'' Tom said as he nearly lit himself on fire. Janna, Pony and Tad were being dragged into the dark tunnels even as the demon spoke.

Star and Marco tried struggling their way out of the devil dragon's grip but it was no use. ''Star...Don't worry, I've...'' In that moment of fear, a familiar voice cut right through the cloud like a sword in the wind. ''Star? Marco?'' Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked towards the light side of the alleyway. A figure was standing at the entrance. A figure...that Star and Marco knew for a long time. ''B..Buff Frog?'' Star said in disbelief. She was then able to make out that it was him, and boy was she glad.

The big frog on the other hand was a little cross to see them in the alleyway. ''What do you kids think you're all doing down her? Come on.'' He spoke with a firm but harsh voice. Thankfully, Star and the gang then ran off to join Buff Frog having escaped the tight grip of those monsters and leaving the alleyway far behind.

* * *

 **At Echo Creek High - 11:37 AM**

As a portal appeared next to Echo Creek high, Star, the gang and Buff Frog stepped out of it and walked up to a familiar building that Star had attended and possibly will still attend: Echo Creek High.

''You kids are messy...and lurking down the dark alleyway of the Dark Dimension? Tis a horrible place, not to mention that mewmans would think that you'd be up to no good.'' Buff Frog said with a serious tone. Having heard that, Marco explained that they ended up getting lost in that dimension because of Star's _Wonderful Warper_ spell and that they couldn't find their way out.

This also made Star realise something. ''Wait a minute. What were you doing down that alleyway then?'' Star asked suspiciously. ''Me? Oh, I was meerly looking for employment. Times are hard for some of us and due to the sapping of magic from the universe, it's hard to come by good people to look after my babies. Tis' one of the reasons why I have to travel to London to find the source.'' Buff Frog said while explaining the situation to the gang.

As they arrived at the school's entrance, Star was met with a couple of familiar faces. It turned out to be Star's original crush, Oskar and her personal fangirl Starfan13. ''Star! Oh my gosh, It's you!'' ''Yeah, I agree! Long time no see.'' Star heard the two of them say as they ran up to her.

''Amazing, I'd never expected to see you guys again.'' Star said as she hugged the pair of them. ''Yeah, where've you been? Everyone was real worried as soon as I heard that you left.'' Oskar asked as if it were the first time in years that he had seen Star. Neither he or Starfan had changed in the slightest.

''Well then, are you kids gonna be alright?'' Buff Frog asked Star. ''Yep, we will be now.'' She replied before saying goodbye to Buff Frog and joining up with the rest of the classmates that she knew. To her suprise, they were all going over the moon when they saw her for the first time in months. The big frog meanwhile, went over behind a car where he met Hekapoo. ''You are very lucky I got the message in time. They were being harrassed by horrible monsters in the dark dimension.'' He said, much to Hekapoo's surprise. The pair then left for Mewni and left Star in safe hands.

As they entered the school, Star and Marco were met by none other than the rest of the students from Echo Creek High. Everyone were absolutely overjoyed to see that their crazy friend had returned from Mewni. Especially Sabrina, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Toby, Justin and Ingrid. Most of the Students asked Star about where she had gone and why she left...but she kept that secret for now.

It wasn't before long that Jackie met up with the gang. ''Guys! Oh thank goodness you're all ok.'' She said as soon as she hugged them. ''Don't worry about it Jackie, just had a little trouble but it wasn't anything to worry about.'' Janna explained after going through one of the most freakiest experiences within the dimensions. Justin then mentioned that they were to attend to the gym hall for the meeting as soon as possible.

After walking all the way to the gym, Principal Skeeves had gathered all the students and most of their parents there so that he could explain about the trip to London. ''Welcome everyone. And thank you very much for coming in on short notice.'' He started off his speech as everyone murmmured.

 **Skeeves' Speech:**

 _After another triennial of waiting for this day, I am finally proud to anounce that our world tour trip will be happening as soon as you're all settled back into school for the first two weeks. Only then will we travel to this year's destination and one of the oldest cities in the world: London in Englands._

 _We will have some of your parents coming with us on this trip in order to help out with something special whilst you are viewing all the spectacular and breathtaking sights. Meanwhile most of the teachers will be guiding you towards the sights, you'll be told to study everything about them as you will have an exam for this once we come back from London._

 _Now while you are on the trip, you are to obey the teachers' orders, no goofing off without permission, no doing anything wrong of any sorts. If I hear one word about this, I will have the student(s) responsible fail the exam instantainously._

 _Enough about that. Anyways, here is what you will need to pack for when we go to London: A few pairs of outfits for this trip, a big notepad with pens and pencils, history books on London and most importantly: a fee for this trip. I would also recommend that you all bring toothbrushes, blow up beds and...well whatever you kids like to bring along that you'd usually have with you._

 _I will need the right amount of money in order to buy the tickets for the plane, along with that I would say that we'd also need to prepare for a splended meal as a special treat for one of the nights._

 _Also, not only will we be visiting this old city, but we've also been invited to the expo on the next part in the best selling book series in the world: Willow and the Wisps._

 **End Speech:**

''And that is pretty much all I have to say. So Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, **(3)** Monsieur Andante Inferno. The one who made this trip possible.'' After that speech, Skeeves stood aside to reveal a man wearing a metalic bronze vest top over a white long sleeved work top. He was also wearing a long red coat and silver gloves. He had brown hair and grew a little bit of a beard.

Everyone applauded the author as he gave a nice greeting to them all. All except for Star, Tom, Kelly, Pony and Tad who looked at each other in total confusion on what was going on. ''Er...Earth Turd? What's going on here and who's that strange man upon stage?'' Pony asked after nobody decided to ask on the current situation.

''Wait. You guys have never heard of _the_ Andante Infrerno?'' Marco asked excitedly. Star meekly shook her head in confusion. ''He's only... _The_ best author in the world.'' Jackie said as she got Star's attention. ''Aaaand...he'll be giving out a preview of his upcoming graphic novels for Willow and the Wisps.'' Justin butted in as he mentioned the rumors off of his phone.

Just then, a photographer came through from the back of the gym hall and started to go past the students. ''Excuse me please kiddo, sorry miss. This is for the newspapers of Echo Creek.'' He spoke as he set up his camera and started to take some pictures of the french author himself who posed fantastically as if he was being epic. He did a couple of poses before he noticed a certain sapphire eyed blonde girl with hearts on her cheeks sitting in one of the rows. Oddly enough, he seemed to recognise her instantainiously.

''Mon goodnéz. Eet cannot be... Is eet? Eet is... Eet eez Star Buttairfly!'' Andante Inferno said aloud. Star was suddenly felt nervous with all of the students looking at her. Marco felt a bit uneasy after their experience in the dark dimension. ''Star Butterfly? Ooh this'll also look good for the papers.'' The photographer said as he squeezed through the students and grabbed Star, he then brought her up to where Andante was standing where he held onto her for a moment. Marco had tried to grab Star but he wasn't fast enough. ''Nicé big smile Starly, todai you and ai weehl mak la front papair.'' He said as another picture was taken with the duo with Star smiling nervously.

Andante then began to speak towards the students and their parents. ''Ladees et jen-téllmen and students of Echo Creek, zis eez cairtain-lee an astoundeng momont. You see... When young Star-lee came bak haire fair le first time een déux months, she was actual-lee planneng on purchaseng ze first of mon book Sairees: Weehlow and ze Wisps - zé Pure Rainbow Crystal which 'as been celebrateng eet eez 12th annivairsary as le best-selleng novel een le whirld. But lit-tell did she know, zat shé would actual-lee bé léaveng...Wiv all of le books zat ai 'ave writtén zo far, not on-lee een limitéd edishe-on but also...Wiv not chargé added.'' The french author said as he handed Star about eight novels on Willow and the Wisps. Star actually started adoring the books.

''Also, Monsieur Inferno has volunteered to teach some of the students about London and also about mythical creatures that cannot possibly exist, his class will be over at the big scoop for the two weeks. It's near the hotel where we are going to be staying for this trip. Well...that's everything I have to say, so I suggest you kids get all the items that I have told you to get and make sure to get your trip outfits as well, thank you all for listening.'' Skeeves added before he concluded his speech.

When he was finished, everyone left the gym. Star then managed to regroup with the others having thanked Andante for giving her his book collection. ''Woah...he actually knew you. How does he know you?'' Marco asked Star who replied that she had no idea.

Tom said that it was absolutely strange why Andante would even know Star, Kelly and Tad had no idea on what to think of the situation, Jackie and Janna thought that maybe everyone knew Star in Echo Creek. Having heard all those theories, Marco said that possibly Andante was also from another dimension just like Star and that his stories were actually real life.

''Aw come on Earth Turd, that guy could be evil for all we know.'' Pony said whilst coming to conclusions. Marco argued strongly with her and eventually the pair started bickering about who's idea was the stupidest.

Jackie managed to break up the fight before they all left the gym for the car park. On the way out, Oskar said that it was nice to see Star again after all this time once more before leaving the gym too.

Whilst on the way out, none of the students realised that there was a familiar pink kitten hiding behind the curtains of the stage. Faye kept her eyes on Star even when she was leaving the gym before she told Pegapup, Kabutobot and several other critters that she had forged a plan together in order to prevent Star from staying on Earth before she huddled them all in.

* * *

 **Outside the gym**

Star and the gang were currently hanging with Justin, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Sabrina and Toby. ''So lemme get this straight, your own mother was being paranoid because of this crazy woman who wanted revenge on you?'' Ferguson asked, trying to make sure that he didn't miss anything out. ''Yep, that's everything. Luckily we managed to get Star out of there.'' Tom said before changing the subject to the School trip to London.

Tom, Kelly, Pony and Tad were then told that all this was the first time that they were visiting London. They found out that Skeeves made this trip possible by meeting Andante Inferno who allowed him, the teachers and the other students to visit England along with him. ''Woah, this guy sure likes doing stuff with his books doesn't he?'' Tad said as he floated along side Kelly.

''So we need all these items for the trip...along with a pair of clothes too. There's only one place that we're gonna get all of these things: The mall.'' Marco said as he red the newfound list that he had when Skeeves was explaining to the school. ''Sooo...we're taking the periwinkle van right? Jackie, is Star alright to drive your sister's van?'' Kelly asked Jackie who was oblivious to the question. ''Yeah, sure.''

Once Star heard this, Janna handed her the keys to the van before her face lit up with happiness...plus craziness. ''Alright! Come on you guys, let's go to the mall. I'm drivin.'' She said before running all the way over to the purple vehicle and unlocking the driver's seat door. Everyone else except for Jackie then ran towards the van before Jackie then came to her senses and realised something important. ''Wha...? No wait Star you can't drive?!'' Jackie yelled before she was pulled into the back of the van by Ponyhead. ''And away we go you guys!'' Star yelled before she drove off towards town.

As soon as Amy got out to the car park, she was absolutely fustrated when she found out that they'd taken her van again even though she was eventually gonna purchase a new vehicle. In fact, Ellie was a little shocked about this as well. ''Is Star always like this with you?'' She asked Angie who said that Ellie had no idea how much.

Due to Star's complete lack of knowledge on driving an actual Earth vehicle, she actually used her own mewman instincts and drove like crazy. Something told Marco that he and the gang were in for a wild ride...especially when they were going to London in four or more weeks.

* * *

 **Well...that's this chapter over and done with. I hope it wasn't too dark for anyone. Anyways, next up: Shopping Mall Montage.**

 **(1) Incase you're wondering, the wonderful warper is an ancient spell that teleports the user to a random location. It functions like the dimensional scissors only this is unpredictable to users. (It's a spell that's still a work in progress to Star)**

 **(2) That item's most likely gonna be very important to the story**

 **(3)** **Monsieur Andante Inferno: An eccentric Frenchman who is known to be one of the best authors in the world. He wrote a lot books known as the Willow and the Wisps series which have been the most popular books in the world. He is also currently working on his 9th novel during Star's adventures.**

 **Until Next time...**


	5. Chapter 4 - Shopping Montage

**Right then**

 **Here's chapter four**

 **Prepare yourselfs for a Shopping Mall Montage...and also a sinister introduction**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Shopping Montage**

Over at the Echo Creek Shopping Mall, most of the students from Echo Creek were planning on purchasing the items that Principal Skeeves had wanted them to get while the rest were mostly hanging out with each other and had plans to get those items when they were back at school.

The student that was mostly content on getting the items, was none other than Brittney Wong. She and a couple of her friends went to the mall to purchase the items, to her friends though, it seemed like Brittney was gonna try on clothes that only she wanted while leaving the rest of them with nothing but a sock. ''Alright girls, let's make this quick 'cause I wanna hit the disco lounge after this.'' The stuck up rich girl said as she got her friends to carry her things around. ''Still...at least that nutty excuse of a girl is nowhere around me anymore.'' But little did Brittney know that she was wrong about what she was saying.

Suddenly, a purple van rampaged it's way down towards the Mall's parking lot. A lot of people had to get out of the way in order to avoid it. Brittney saw what was happening and immediately ducked behind her friends and right before the van turned over and did a barrel roll onto it's side. The van then landed on the parking space beside the Brittney's Limo and slightly scratching some parts of it before landing perfectly inside the parking space.

The van's doors had then opened up revealing Star and the gang exiting the vehicle having been shaken up from that wild ride. ''I told you, Star can't drive! And what do you guys do? You let her drive the van!'' Jackie yelled in stress towards everyone. ''Er...Kelly's the one who suggested that Star should drive yo sister's van.'' Pony said as she put most of the blame on the Cyan haired girl. Kelly just groaned in a bit of anger before the gang walked into the mall. ''Come on you guys, first off we need some stuff from one of the stationery shops, history books from the book store and...well...shopping for a bit of clothing on whatever we wanna wear to London.'' Marco said as he turned back to the gang.

''Well what are we waiting for then? Lets go!'' The crazy princess said before running into the mall. Chuckling at this, Marco and the gang decided to follow her in. ''Wait. Pony and I are just short beings. What are we gonna wear?'' Tad asked Kelly before they both ran in order to catch up with the gang.

Watching the gang, Brittney soon growled with anger at the one girl who she thought was an absolute crazy lunatic. ''Oooh! She's not gonna get away with that stunt! Come on girls!'' She said before walking into the mall after Star. Moments after that happened, A dark portal opened up and a female walked out of it. ''Hmm, so this is the place where most of those students are going huh?'' She said before walking into the mall to find a certain someone.

 **Inside the mall**

Inside the mall, Star and the others looked around it in amazement. There were countless places around the giant building: 100 stores 24 restaurants, 12 movie screen and even an indoor roller coaster. ''Wow! This place...is awesome!'' Star beamed in awe while looking around the place. Tom, Kelly, Tad and Pony had to agree with her as it was how they describe, A paradise in another Dimension.

''Question, how is anyone able to fit all this great stuff in one building?'' Pony asked with a hint of interest, Marco replied to her in saying that humans have their ways in life. While most of the gang were set on buying clothes, only Tom was the one to think that splitting up and meeting back at the mall's fountain was a good idea.

Somehow, the girls agreed with Tom's opinion and decided that it could be ideal to show up when they were finished their shopping. Marco tried to change the girls' minds but it was too late, Tad and Tom had already started to drag him along towards one half of the mall while Star was being dragged to the other half of the mall by Pony, Janna and Jackie.

Little did either of them know that Tom, Tad, Pony and Janna had forged a plan together. Which was mostly about getting Star and Marco together without the pair of them knowing it.

 **( _Shopping Montage:_ )**

Having gotten all of the items that they needed, Tom and Tad took Marco to a store with cool clothing for teenage boys. To Marco's surprise, Ferguson, Alfonzo Justin and Toby were there finding some clothes as well. The trio looked around the store looking for a decent pair of clothes for the trip to London but had no luck so far as none of the regular clothing suited them...until Tom spotted something that he found to be awesome: A leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders.

Marco then got the demon to try on the jacket and some other clothes.

Tad looked through all the hats in the hat section hoping that he could find something for himself. When nothing came to view, he settled for a hat that looked like baseball cap...until it was snatched off of him.

After Tom found a suitable pair of clothes for himself, he eyed something that Marco would usually wear. He then guided the misunderstood bad boy over to the changing rooms to have him change into the outfit. Tad and Tom were absolutely impressed by the new outfit that Marco was wearing.

 **Meanwhile on the other half of the mall**

Star took the girls to a store that had the right kind of clothing and where the girls could get their hair done. The girls then saw a few girls from Echo Creek High that they knew too well. It was Sabrina, Leah, and Ingrid who were mostly buying clothes for themselves (mostly forcing Willow to buy clothes too)

Within the store, the girls looked around and saw multiple possibilities of outfits. Pony was absolutely so excited that she zoomed off to find something to wear without the help of the girls.

Chuckling to this, Star and the others then decided to follow their friend and take a look around the store for something nice to wear.

Jackie was able to find something for herself. In her opinion, it was a lighter outfit than anyone would expect.

Janna on the other hand wasn't even trying to look for clothes, she merely just looking at her phone trying to buy some off the internet. Star, Sabrina and Leah knew that this was a problem and decided to take her by surprise. Janna was then locked in one of the changing rooms by Star so that she'd be forced to try on the clothes and that really bummed Janna out a huge amount.

Kelly on the other hand, was having her hair done in multiple styles but non of them suited her. After having the perfect idea for a hairstyle, she asked one of the hairdressers if she could do a hairstyle that she was most keen on getting.

When the other girls went into the hairdressers to meet up with Kelly and Pony, they chose out the perfect hairstyles for each other. Once they found got their hairstyles done, they were amazed at what their own hair had been made into.

When Star tried to use her wand to change into an outfit, Jackie and the girls insisted for her to try on something different before they picked out something nice for her to wear and took her to the dressing rooms. Once in the dressing rooms, the girls waited for Star to come out with her new outfit.

Once she was finished, Star showed the girls her new outfit and the girls looked amazed by her new appearance. They then went to purchase their new outfits and left for the fountain where they promised to meet up again with the lads.

 **( _End of Montage_ )**

Back at the fountain and after a while of changing and paying, The gang met up again and looked at each other as if they were meeting a different set of people all together. "Whoa...Kells...nice clothing..." Tad said to his girlfriend. As a matter of fact. the whole gang were amazed by each other's appearances.

Janna was wearing short denim shorts with green tights. She also wore a turquoise neck scarf, a long sleeved green stripy shirt and a olive green training hat. Even though she kept her usual hairstyle, she wore dark yellow boots.

Tom was wearing his usual casual top, only he had a dark red poison black jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of really cool sunglasses.

Tad had a beany propeller hat which was not what he wanted, but he felt like it would come in handy some day.

Pony was wearing a choker necklace with a star shaped topaz on it. She also had her mane brushed and washed and styled as a Mohawk.

Jackie was wearing a green strapless tank top, silver sparkling leggings and was now wearing blue sneakers which lit up. She still had her usual orange shell necklace on her, had her hair curled with a bang of over one of her eyes and even had a rainbow coloured angel fish hairpin.

Kelly was wearing a white shirt underneath a pink vest, a black skirt, fuchsia knee high boots and now wore purple rimmed glasses. She had also did her hair into a long ponytail.

Whilst, the whole gang were complementing each others' outfits, Marco showed off his cool outfit too. He had changed his usual red hoodie to a blue hoodie zip hoodie with orange sleeves on it, he was also wearing a dark red shirt bearing a green fist on it, Black jeans and a pair of red sneakers. ''Whoa, cool outfit Earth Turd!'' Pony said in amazement.

''Thanks Pony, I think this outfit suits me too. Ooh just wait until Star se...Wait. Where is Star?'' Marco said before noticing that the number of teens in their group were shorter. ''Thought we might show you what we helped Star with before we met up again. So...see what you think...of this.'' Janna said before the girls stood aside to reveal Marco's bestie.

Once Marco was able to see in between the three girls, He looked and saw his very own bestie as if she were someone that he would hardly recognised: Star was wearing a pink shoulderless stripy top, a red skirt and a pair of pink boots. After that, she had used a spell called Rainbow Blossom Transform to turn her red devil-horned hairband into an uplifting pink headband with a bow on the side. The young boy also saw that Star's blonde hair had been made into a wavy hairstyle with enough brushes which overall, had made her look very pretty from Marco's perspective.

Marco was absolutely stunned by Star's appearance. He knew that she'd never wear anything else other than her own clothes that she would usually wear. ''Well...Whaddya think?'' Star asked her bestie. Unfortunately, Marco wasn't able to find anything and nearly fainted. Luckily he managed to speak the right words to her. ''Wow. Y...you look, absolutely pre...beautiful in that outfit. Just like a princess in my personal opinion.'' He said as he blushed a little. At this, Star blushed slightly. ''Aw...thank you Marco.'' Star said as she hugged him sweetly.

''Yes...Thank you Marco. Blegh!'' A female voice mocked the two kids. The gang and the students looked around for the source of the voice and found that it came from on top of the fountain's statue. Upon there, was a three eyed female demon who wore an ebony leather jacket with sharp spikes on the sleeves over a dark blue and white stripy short sleeved top, she also wore a dark blue denim skirt, cobalt blue spandex leggings, punk looking boots, she had ice blue skin, dark red hair in a punkish hairstyle and her eyes were blue.

Everyone looked in shock as the girl was the second demon that they had met other than Tom.

''Woah, ist das noch ein Dämon? (Translation: Woah, is that another demon?)'' Ingrid said in amazement on what she was seeing.

''Who is she?'' Sabrina said once she started freaking out about the demon.

''Why does she look like Tom?'' Justin asked once he noticed the similarities between the girl and Tom.

''Really Tommy? You didn't even tell them about me?'' The demon said to Tom bitterly. ''Er...Tom. How does this girl know you?'' Marco asked curiously, then with a load of regrets, Tom actually revealed something that he didn't feel comfortable with for years. ''Funny thing really...She's my...Sister.'' Everyone gasped upon hearing that that female demon was actually related to Tom.

Star was shocked about this, this even made the female demon angry. ''So, she's a Lucitor too?'' Toby asked Tom while starting to get a little scared, the female demon then used some form of telekinesis to bring the young boy up towards her. ''That's GLACIA LUCITOR to you little wimp!'' The female demon known as Glacia growled at Toby before throwing him at Justin causing them both to fall on their backs.

Glacia then jumped down off the statue, onto the water and somehow, the water froze upon the girl making contact with it. ''I'll bet you loved the attention at the school hall didn't you Star? The princess of Mewni and firstborn of Queen Moon Butterfly. No one asked your family to protect them! Besides, you're family is just a big joke to everyone!'' The girl mocked bitterly.

''I see that you've become more bitter and cruel than usual Glace.'' Tom said while frowning at his sister. ''...And you've been made a soft hearted freak thanks to these idiots.'' Glacia growled in frustration at Star and co. ''Hey! What's your deal? Just back off!'' Marco said as he got quite cross with Glacia. He then shoved her a little which was a huge mistake to him.

Suddenly upon being shoved, Glacia glared at Marco as her eyes started to glow bright blue. ''Why. You. Inconsiderate. FREAK!'' The female demon screamed as a scary and quite sudden ice storm spread through the entrance of the mall freezing anything it touched. Brittney was nearby trying to get her revenge on Star when it happened and unfortunately she got frozen.

Due to Tom's fire powers however, the gang were immune to his sister's powers. ''Now prepare to feel my unleashing Rage! And Star! You're next!'' Glacia growled as she encased her entire left lower arm in a very strong casing of ice and preparing to harm the gang.

Just as the female demon clenched her fist, another arm grabbed her arm and prevented that punch. Not only that but it also unfroze everything in the process. ''Now now Glacia, there's no need to be nasty.'' A deep male voice spoke as Glacia turned towards it's source. The voice was actually coming from another figure behind Glacia who merely pushed her aside. This figure was actually a monstrous hunchback horned creature who wore a withered crimson cloak. He also had a cane which had a skull on it.

''Oh no...'' Tom muttered to himself as the creature went over to Star who was starting to get a little scare of his appearance. ''Princess Starlina, I am Krampus Lucitor. Tom's uncle on his mother's side. At last we finally meet in person.'' Krampus said as he extended his hand towards Star's. Star then uneasily but steadily then shook the demon's hand.

''Forgive me for this.'' Krampus said as he then unexpectedly took Star's wand and looked at it. He then gave the wand back to Star who grabbed it off of him upon freaking out that it could have been damaged. ''Your wand is still most powerful. Despite the fact that it was split in half...or the book of spells being taken from you by your family's enemy.'' The elder demon spoke to Star, the young princess just looked at the demon bravely before speaking. ''Toffee did terrible things to my family. And Ludo was no more than a wicked thief.'' She said firmly and never noticed that the crystal on her wand was glowing green.

As Krampus looked at Star with his wicked ebony eyes, he knew something was different about her. ''Either you're brave enough to face off against him, or very stupid to interfere with his plans.'' As he spoke, another voice was heard.

''She's the bravest girl I've ever known. Nothing can ever break her spirit most of the time.'' Marco spoke up for Star who smiled at this. ''Yeah, Especially if her friends are right beside her.'' Ponyhead joined in proudly. Somehow, Krampus merely smirked to their surprise before turning in their direction. ''So...you must be Marco Diaz.'' The monster spoke as he reared up to Marco's face to get a closer look.

''Yes...Tom has told me all about you...and your so called...'Crush.'' Jackie was a little freaked out when the monster turned towards her. After that, it didn't take a genius for Kelly, Tad and Pony to figure that Krampus would face them next. ''Ah, you must be the princess' companions. Princess Lilacia Pony Head of Cloud Kingdom and pair of young Wooletts from Woolandia. Not much good of allies you've made young Princess.'' Kelly felt a little sad upon hearing what Krampus was talking about, leaving Tad to try and comfort her. Pony on the other hand was absolutely furious. She actually tried to jab the monster with her horn, but was held back by Marco.

''And Let me guess, mewmanoid figures, nicely looking clothes and Earthly history books...the rest of you young ones must be humans.'' The scary demon said as he took a history book on London. Feeling a little uncomfortable by this, Tom decided to take action. ''Right...I'll catch up with you guys later, I just need to talk to my...'' But Glacia cut the fiery demon off once she heard him speak. ''No! If you all know what's good for you, you'll all stay and listen to my uncle.'' The female demon said bitterly before Krampus silenced her.

As Tom looked towards his uncle, something told Marco that the two of them did not get along with each other that well. ''Good times in the underworld Thomas? Well...judging that your parents have found a way to make you the ruler of the underworld in this state, I wouldn't think so.'' The monster said with a tone of disappointment, looking at Star and the gang in the process.

''Look, I choose my own path. And this is it!'' Tom spoke up for himself as he started to slightly flame up a little. ''Hmph, well what's the use of being a complete and total shame to the name of Demons if you can't even become the one you were meant to be?'' Krampus growled deeply, Janna started to get a little worried for Tom at this point once she noticed that he was sweating in fear. ''Oh I can become one, and in truth...I've got a very different idea to what a total shame of being a demon means. Especially to someone who was responsible for making Glacia into a cold and bitter girl.'' Tom spat back upon hearing that insult.

''Being amongst humans and these other beings...'' Krampus said in disappointment to Tom. ''...And here I thought you couldn't become a more disappointment to your parents...but on the other hand, who am I to judge?'' The elder demon finished before he placed the history book back in Sabrina's bag, but somehow, Marco got a glimpse of something else being put into her bag.

The demon then walked past the gang and the students as they watched him open a portal with his demonic dimensional scissors. ''Good day Princess. Hope we can meet again.'' Krampus spoke before entering the portal. ''So long losers! Hahahaha!'' Glacia laughed evilly before gliding through the portal with her ice powers.

After that, everyone decided to head home. On the way out however, Star and Jackie noticed that Brittney was whining to her dad about her limo being scratched by Amy's Van. The worst of it came when her father was actually talking to Jackie's parents and older sister. ''Uh oh.'' Star said once she noticed this happening. ''Yeah, I know. We're in trouble.'' Pony whispered in fear. ''And I wonder who's fault that is.'' Jackie and Kelly accidentally said in unison.

Once her parents and Brittney's father took notice of the gang, Tom then knew that it was time to make a run for it before grabbing Marco's dimensional scissors and creating a portal back to Marco's home. ''Alright...See you later guys, hopefully we'll catch up when we're back at schoo...'' Star began to say to the students, only to be shoved into the portal by Tom who was somewhat in a hurry to get away. ''Catch you guys later. Bye.'' Tom said just in time before going through the portal once it disappeared. ''Hey...where'd they go?'' Ellie said once she went to the spot where Star and co had disappeared. Sabrina, Ingrid and the other kids were questioned on where Star and the gang had gone but they didn't know where they had run off to.

Sabrina then decided to head on home having gotten a new outfit and the required items that she needed for the trip. Even if she was a little nervous about everything, she was still glad that Star had actually come back to Earth after being away for two months. While walking down the street home, Sabrina was suddenly startled by the local bully Lars Vanderdud after he blew an air horn at her from his car while driving by. ''Ha ha ha ha ha! See you around loser!'' He yelled mockingly. ''Aw come one! Why do I always get scared?!'' She groaned as her bag fell onto the pavement along with the annoying fact that all of her contents had spilled out of it when she got scared.

Suddenly, Sabrina spotted something that she hadn't noticed before: It was a strange item wrapped in wrappings, but once one part of it folded outwards, she could see that it was a crystal of some kind which seemed to glow. ''Hmm, What's this? I don't remember owning something like this.'' Sabrina thought to herself once she picked up the crystal, she then put her stuff back into her back before walking home, shrugging off the fact that she had something that she never knew about.

In the alleyway beside where she dropped her stuff, Hekapoo was watching Sabrina walk off after she heard of finding a strange object in her bag ''Hmm, now what was that all about with Krampus Lucitor?'' Hekapoo wondered. She had seen the whole scene where Star and the gang met Glacia and Krampus Lucitor. To her, this was no doubt trouble in her opinion.

''Right, better do some investigating on what the item could be. Maybe it's to do with the sapping of magic.'' And with that, The fiery girl opened a portal and went through it without anyone seeing her.

* * *

 **That Night at the Diaz Residence**

After getting back to Marco's home, Star had transformed the spare room into her usual mewman exchange student room once again. As Marco described it, it was a sight for really sore eyes. Once her parents found her, Jackie explained the whole situation on what happened today and while her father brought it, her mother took it differently and ended up trying to figure out a punishment before Kayden told her to leave it.

Once explained, Jackie decided to head home after the day's events with Amy's van which had been dented on the driver's door a little bit.

Janna also decided to head home too, once she took a certain something with her that belonged to Marco: His keys. Tom, Kelly, Pony and Tad however, decided to stay in Marco's house so that nobody could take Star by surprise in her sleep.

When the two girls had gone home, Star, Pony, Marco, Kelly, Tad and Tom just decided to go to bed. Star allowed Pony and Kelly to sleep in her room and Tad and Tom were wondering where they were going to sleep in Star's room. However, Tom thought too soon as the young princess had actually left the the two boys in Marco's room.

Neither of the boys could sleep that night as somehow, the three girls were having what they called: A girl's night. It was mostly to do with the fact that the girls were loud enough to keep the boys awake. Somehow though, it wasn't enough to wake up Marco's parents. ''Grr, how much longer are they gonna be up? I can't take it anymore!'' Tom growled whilst trying to muffle the sound with a pillow.

''Yeah man, I'm not able to get any sleep at all.'' Tad agreed once he tried to block the door with pillows so he could get to sleep. ''Guys relax, Star's not gonna be up all night. Trust me, I put her wand on a timer which should make the girls go to sleep any second now...'' The young boy explained before he listened closely to the noise. Eventually the noise stopped and the boys were finally able to rest...all except for Marco. ''Finally, peace at last.'' Tom said as he nodded off to sleep himself.

Marco chuckled a little at this...but strangely enough, something else had come up that he was thinking about a lot.

* * *

Later upon the roof of the house...

Marco had climbed onto the roof and looked up at the stars feeling a bit sad about what happened...or better yet what he thought he was responsible for. ''Marco? What are you doing up here?'' Star asked, suddenly appearing from her room window. Upon noticing his bestie go over to him, Marco thought it was a good idea to speak to her. ''Well...I thought I'd distract myself with this view.'' He replied before looking back towards the stars.

Star then sat down beside him to view the stars too. She enjoyed being with him for a few minutes, until she saw him sigh sadly. ''Hey...are you alright?'' The young princess asked her friend. ''Hmm...not really...'' He managed to reply. ''Why? What's bothering you...'' She began to ask, only to have Marco say the situation.

''Nothing had ever been the same...after you left...for me personally. Every night I'd try to come up her to try and take my mind off what happened.'' As he explained, Star listened to what he had been going through. The young lad explained that ever since Star left, things were messed up to him, he couldn't sleep, he could hardly eat and worst of all...he had a bit of trouble at school for a few days: The boy then told his bestie that one of the bullies had tried to him to reassure him that it was gonna be alright and Marco ended up slamming him against his locker before walking off. Jackie on the other hand, she had comforted him but it was never enough for Marco. Eventually after a few weeks, he tried visiting Star only to be chased away by the guards of Mewni. Since then, he was worried about her and had assembled the gang together to try and get Star back to Earth. ''...And the rest, well I assume we both know the rest.'' The young boy said once he finished his sentence. Upon realising that he had been going through an awful lot, Star knew that she had to do something in order to calm down Marco.

So, she put her hand on his his shoulder before speaking. ''Aw...don't worry about it. I'm here now and that's all that matters right?'' Star asked hopefully knowing that he would feel a lot better now. ''Besides, you know what I'd do when I'm down? I just think of my happy thoughts.'' It didn't make a difference as Marco still felt a little sad.

''I know but...when I heard rumours that Toffee has returned, I realised that if he came to Mewni for you then who knows what would have happened to you? It's the reason why the gang and I planned to get you off Menwi and back here: I couldn't bare the thought about...and I know you say you can handle yourself and you just need a friend. But...I had to...'' Marco said while explaining the whole reason why he rescued Star.

''Oooh, so that's the reason.'' Star said after realising why Marco was trying to get her to come back to Earth for the last two months. ''Now I get it. Marco...you don't have to worry about anything anymore. It's ok now that...'' Star never got to finish her sentence as Marco cut her off.

''No! It's not ok. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. Now everything is on me because of my decisions!'' Marco said regretfully.

''Marco?...'' Star started saying when she was worrying about him.

''I argued with you over that sandwich and it lead to you destroying the wand. I spent so much time with Jackie that I wasn't there to help you get the book of spells back from Ludo. It even meant that you had to leave Earth for good!'' Marco kept rambling on as tears started to well up in his eyes.

''Marco...'' At this point, Star was starting to get a little freaked out by his sayings.

''And now to make matters worse, I've heard that Toffee is still out there and he's coming for you. Oh man, I should never went to that Dance with Jackie, you'd still be here if none of that had ever...'' At this point, he was harshly cut off by a loud voice.

''MARCO DIAZ!'' Star yelled at her bestie to try and get him to stop regretting. It worked as he looked at Star with a highly freaked out expression right before she hugged him tightly. ''None of those things were because of you!'' Star purred comfortingly. ''But...'' Marco didn't get a chance to speak as Star spoke over him. ''You couldn't have known what was gonna happen next. Nobody can predict certain outcomes of the decisions they make.'' Once he was starting to feel better, Marco then hugged Star back.

''Also, just so you know, I felt the same way as you did.'' Star told Marco who asked her why. ''I wanted to go back to Earth once I left. But my mom was being so paranoid after a big battle between Mewni and Ludo's army that she wouldn't let me.'' She explained clearly.

She then went on in explaining that once she left for Mewni, she and her mother had gone into hiding and leaving her father to mind the castle while they were gone. Star then told Marco about what Ludo/Toffee had done to the Magic High commission while Moon battled against Toffee. She then explained what happened whilst she was still on Mewni. ''...After that, we managed to restore the three remaining members of the High commission's health back. While Ludo had taken over the castle, which meant that we had to stop his evil plans. Eventually...we drove him and his army away, but my mom wouldn't let me leave Mewni after that. So...that's it and the rest is history.'' Star told her bestie.

''Whoa...and your mom let you go after a talk yesterday?'' Marco asked just to confirm what he was told. ''Yeah, she knew she was being paranoid...so it was Miss Heinous that we needed to worry about.'' She replied as Marco sighed with relief.

''Feeling better?'' When Star asked Marco this, he replied with a determined nod. After finishing up their conversation, the pair decided to watch the night sky together and managed to see a shooting star pass by them. Star leaned on Marco's shoulder as she looked down towards the magnificent view. '' _I never realised how beautiful this place looked._ '' Star thought to herself. When the young princess fell asleep on the roof accidentally, Marco took her back to her own room before heading back to his. On the way back, he noticed a certain red coloured moon. ''Hmm...Why do I feel like I've got a crush on Star?'' Marco thought to himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Ludo's new hideout**

Ludo's minions were busy trying to find the location of an unknown location in London while he/Toffee were...busy with their prisoners. ''...Now I won't ask a second time. Where is Star Butterfly and what is she planning?!'' Toffee asked with a temper rising within his own voice.

''You'll never get anything out of us Toffee. She's not as stupid as you might think.'' One of the prisoners said while roughly coughing. Toffee mearly glared at him before walking to the other prisoners. ''Well then...if you won't talk, then I'll MAKE YOU TALK!'' Once he said that, Toffee used the power of the weapon that he found on the other prisoners. The weapon glowed brightly green on the slot on the top of the trident that formed the shape of a spade whilst the inner part of it was just dimmed into blackness. The same happened to the blades of the trident, only the silver blades had turned dark green.

Once some of the other prisoners glowed gold for some reason, Toffee used the power of the trident to drain them of it. In the process of this, the gold ooze that was draining from them was now turning into dark green ooze. ''The Devil's Trident...no...'' The old prisoner spoke. ''That's right. So unless you tell me Star's whereabouts, I will drain and corrupt the magic and health from your companions!" Not baring to watch his companions die, the old prisoner spoke up quickly.

''WAIT! STOP! Ok, I'll talk.'' Once he heard those words, Toffee stopped the sapping of the prisoner's magic and they became fine again. ''That's better.'' The possessed bird said before demanding an answer. ''She's...gone back to Earth. Her friends took her back there themselves and nobody tried to stop them.'' The old prisoner said, sighing in regret. Thinking for a moment, Toffee then realised something that caused this to happen. ''Clever Moon.'' And once the possessed bird got his knowledge on Star's whereabouts, he called in Emmitt and Spikeballs to take the prisoners back to their cells.

Then, the blue three eyed flower, The orange lizard and Bearicorn. walked into the room whispering about something. ''Alright, you should tell him. Florona.'' Bearicorn said with a freaked out voice to the flower called Florona. ''Wait. I thought it was your idea to tell him Carrot?'' Florona said to the orange lizard called Carrot. ''No, it was my idea for you to tell him.'' Carrot said to Florona. ''Ah, there you three are. Now that your here, bring Glossaryck here. We're going to destroy him and the spell book once and for all.'' Toffee requested to his minions.

During the day, Toffee/Ludo had attempted to write their own chapters into the spell book of the Butterflies but Glossaryck refused to let them do it. Eventually, Toffee angrily gave up and decided to destroy both him and the book so that his sinister plan wouldn't be heard by anyone. Carrot, Florona and Bearicorn knew that what they were about to say wasn't going to be pleasing to the possessed bird himself.

''Uh yeah about that...'' Carrot said nervously, Bearicorn then took the wheel from there. ''Apparently, Glossaryck...he's in the process of...he was actually doing...working on...ugh...He's escaped.'' The bear managed to say before he saw the anger on the bird's face. Upon hearing this, Toffee grabbed Bearicorn by his tunic and pulled him closer. ''Excuse me?'' Toffee growled as the other half of the wand glowed so bright that anyone could have been blinded by it. ''He...escaped...this hideout?!'' Toffee growled in anger causing the wand to glow. Bearicorn nodded anxiously hoping that Toffee would not punish him...he was wrong.

Angrilly, Toffee threw him out the cell door causing him to crash into a gong that was on the other side of the hall. Frightened by this, Florona and Carrot clinged to each other and started shaking uncontrollably.

''Send out the rats...tell them to find Glossaryck and the magic book! THEN SEND THEM TO FIGHT STAR BUTTERFLY! NO ONE WILL INTERFERE WITH MY ULTIMATE PLAN!'' Toffee screeched which caused the wand to blast a hole through the celing and up into the sky causing all kingdoms including Mewni and Cloud Kingdom to see it.

''Star! I'm coming for you...for my finger...for my...Revenge on the Butterflies!.'' And with that, Toffee summoned the Devil's trident as the old prisoner had named it before floating off to round up the rest of his minions. Carrot and Florona meanwhile, were still shaking in fear. ''Yep, I told you he'd take it well.'' Carrot said nervously. Florona mearly just shoved him off and walked away shaking. Carrot then noticed SmashHog releasing the rat army to find Glossaryck across all of the dimensions. ''Sheesh, the sooner we find the Mysterious hollow, the more satisfied our boss will be.''

Indeed he was right, from a great distance, Glossaryck looked back towards Ludo's hideout before opening a portal to Earth. ''I've got to watch over the entrance of the Hollow. It can never be awakened!'' He said to himself before throwing the spell book and himself through the portal and just in time before it disappeared as Ludo's rat army had just missed him.

* * *

 **At last, Chapter 4 has reached it's end.** **Stay tuned for more chapters of this story.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Trouble in the Air

**Here we go everyone, from here on out it's London dead ahead.**

 **Star and the crew are gonna face one of their greatest possible adventures yet.**

 **So enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Trouble in the Air**

 **Two weeks later (Once school term started again)**

The Echo Creek School buses were pulling up outside the Los Angeles airport before all the students got off and collected their luggage for London. The students all had their school trip outfits that they chose on them. Amoungst the students, was Star, Marco, Jackie, Janna, Tom, Kelly, Pony and Tad.

''Alright, kids. For those of your parents who are coming, please bring them here as I will need them for sorting out the seats on our flight to London.'' Principal Skeeves said as he gathered some of the staff members that had volunteered to come on the trip. One of those volunteers was none other than Sensei Brantley to Marco's surprise and Andante Inferno was even there to greet the students and their parents before sorting the tickets with Skeeves. The parents on the other hand were saying goodbye to their children for 2 weeks. Especially for Marco, Jackie, Janna and the rest of the gang.

''Safe journey Sabrina, make sure you call me once you've landed.'' Sabrina's dad told her before she hugged him and went off to find her friends, not noticing that inside one of the pockets, something was glowing.

''Take care of yourself Janna, and try not to get into trouble.'' Janna's mother said to her. ''Come on Mom, since when am I ever in trouble?'' Janna asked her mother who gave her an unamused look. Her dad did laugh at this, but ended up getting a whack over the head.

''Right then, see you in a few days time Jackie. We'll be there at your tournament, I promise.'' Kayden said as he hugged Jackie. ''I hope so dad. I just hope...'' Before Jackie could finish, her father put his hands on her shoulder. ''It's not gonna be like those other times, this time your mother and I along with Amy and Joey are gonna be there to see you.'' He said confidently.

''Oh Marco, one sec.'' Raphael called Marco over, he then searched his pockets until he finally found a small box. ''Here, since you seem to have a 'crush' on Star...Give this to her.'' He concluded before giving the box to his son. ''Er...I'm not sure about this.'' Marco said as he hesitated. ''Relax Marco. You do like her don't you?'' Angie asked sweetly to Marco. ''Well...yes...but..'' Before he could finish, Angie finished her sentence. ''Then Star will love this, my mother said this was a beautiful object. So, Star should have this as a way for thanking her for giving us a good time while she was still here.'' Angie said to him before saying her farewells.

As Marco caught up with Star and the others, the students had finished saying goodbye to their parents before going into the airport's terminal. ''What was that all about Marco?'' Star asked when she got curious to why his dad was calling him over. ''Oh nothing, I'll explain later.'' He said before

Later inside the airport's shopping mall. The gang had done a little shopping at the airport and mostly messing around. Star was mostly the one messing around in the airport which had annoyed Miss Skullnick and somehow impressed Andante. ''Incredible, isn't she?'' Tom asked Andante who nodded in agreement. Marco looked at the box his dad had given him before looking at Star. Trying to figure out when the best time to give it to her was.

Kelly meanwhile, unzipped her bag revealing Tad and Pony in it. ''Ugh...How long more do we have to be in here?'' Pony asked. ''A couple of few hours more.'' She said before the pair groaned in annoyance. She then zipped up her bag before anyone else could see the two.

'' _Now boarding flight 282 to London. Now boarding flight 282 to London._ '' The voiceover spoke. It was then that Andante lead everyone towards their flight's terminal door. where some of the passengers were already boarding. As soon as they all went to the terminal, Principal Skeeves then allowed Andante to take the students onto their flight whilst he gave the ticket checker all of the tickets at once and allowed her to check if all the students were the ones who were boarding the plane. ''Alright you lot, get onboard and find your seats for the next few hours to come.'' Mrs Skullnick said before She, Skeeves, Sensei Brantley and Andante were allowed to enter the plane.

Student after student later, Star along with Marco, Jackie, Janna and the others were finally ready to board the plane. ''Finally, I've been waiting to get my seat for like forever.'' Jackie complained as she started to walk through the tunnel. Suddenly, she was stopped by the ticket checker who even stopped the rest of the gang. ''I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot let you through.'' She said as she then revealed that somehow the gang's tickets weren't there. In fact, the tickets for Ingrid, Justin, Toby, Alfonzo and Ferguson were also gone as well.

''Wh...What? Hang on, I'm sure this is a mistake I mean...there were 60 students after all.'' Star said, but the ticket checker said that she had all 51 students on the plane and this really frightened her. ''Look, you've gotta let us on. If our principal finds out we're not on the plane, he's gonna punish us.'' Toby begged. The checker however, still refused to let them on the plane which caused the gang to go away from the door all together. Little did any of them know that a familiar pink kitten had the tickets in her paws and was using magic to control the ticket checker. ''As bad as this may seem Star Butterfly, this is all for your own good.'' Faye said to herself, hoping that Star would be safe from whatever sort of evil was heading her way.

Marco however, wouldn't give up so easily. ''No! I'm not gonna stand by and let you guys get bummed out.'' He said, determined to help the gang. Along with Tom, he then came up with a plan to get on the plane without any notice at all. ''Alright, on the count of three, we'll make a run for the door.'' With that in mind, everyone liked Marco's plan and went with it. ''Ok guys, one, two, three...GO!'' Star yelled as the gang then made a run for the door to flight 282, hoping to get through to the plane. But then, the ticket checker shut the door which lead Marco to use the one other advantage that he had up his hoodie. ''Hang on guys, this might get a little wild.'' He said before he pulled out his dimensional scissors and opened a portal.

Suddenly, he found that the portal did not form and they all ended up toppling over one another. ''Ok...that was wild.'' Justin groaned before he saw the last thing that the gang would have expected: Airport Security. ''Oi, what's going on here?!'' One of the officers yelled at the gang. ''Uh, the ticket checker wouldn't let us onto the plane?'' Kelly said nervously. This wasn't a good idea for Kelly to say that as the gang were in big trouble for 'causing mayhem' that they didn't even cause.

As a result of that misunderstanding/stunt, the gang ended up getting chucked out of the terminals and back into the main entrance of the airport. Tom yelled angrilly at the security guards who chucked them out while Star was getting a bit worried. ''Marco, why weren't we able to get on?'' Star asked as Marco tried using the scissors again. ''I...I don't know, they're not working for some reason.'' He said as the scissors faltered everytime he tried to open a portal.

The gang then looked at the departure time clock before looking at the clock on their phones. ''Ugh great. The plane leaves around 10:45 and now we've missed it!'' Jackie yelled angrilly. But that anger went away when she realised something important. Marco, Kelly and Tom looked at her in concern. ''Wait...if they...Principal Skeeves don't know that we aren't on the flight.'' She said frightfully. ''Oh no, and not only that, but Toby, Ingrid, Justin, Alfonzo and Ferg are also not on our plane to London. We're all gonna get a good whacking for this!'' Star thought.

''Ok...well why don't we go to my sister's van? We'll think of something there.'' Jackie said after coming up with that idea. However, a brainwave was stirring for someone.''Wait...did you...say...the van?'' Marco said as an idea came up in his head. Jackie for one did not like the direction in which this was going. Marco however, wasn't always one to let his friends down because of events like this and he was willing to do whatever it takes to make it right again. He then huddled the gang together as he revealed the next plan.

* * *

 **Outside the airport**

Ludo/Toffee and his goons were searching the outsides of the airport for any sign of Star or her friends. ''Ludo, I don't think we can find them with all this traffic...'' He started before he was told to shut up and keep searching. ''Come on you imbiciles, Look for any sign of Star Butterfly. Or at least, something she would normally be near.'' Toffee comanded before the monsters heard a strange noise coming from the car park. ''Hey, what's that noise?'' Carrot asked before he looked in disbelief at what he saw might be impossible in the human world.

Suddenly, just as all the monsters were turning to face the noise's source, they happened to spot a purple volkswagon van which actually floated up into the air. ''What the devil?'' Ludo said upon observing the flying van. The van's exhaust then spat out engine smoke before flying towards the airport's runway. Ludo's minions looked in disbelief at what they just witnessed. ''Er...does this mean that we've missed her?'' Mushy Mush asked awkwardly. That had earned the mushroom monster a good whack over the head for no reason.

In Amy's van, the gang were aboard it having gotten their luggage into it. Mainly, Marco came up with a plan to use Jackie's sister's van again only this time they planned to fly in it to London or if they managed to get onto their flight. ''There we go, everyone on board? Good. Now, all we've gotta do is find our flight and get to London without any hassle whatsoever.'' Marco said to the gang who were feeling a little uneasy with this plan. Jackie on the other hand, was mortified about the plan even with Marco driving the van himself.

''Er...Marco...Are you sure you know how to fly this vehicle?'' Star asked while taking a few breaths. ''No big deal. If Tom was able to fly it, so can I.'' The young boy replied as Tom rolled his eyes. _Marco's gonna get us all killed_ he thought as the van continued it's course. Someone then looked up out of their car window just in time to see the flying van in disbelief. ''I gotta stop driving at night time.'' He said before driving off.

Back at the airport's drop off area, the Parents including Jackie's and Marco's were all discussing on how they were going to bare without any of their kids for two weeks. ''...Well I suppose one gets use to this sort of thing when young kids grow up.'' Raphael said as he explained how anyone would get use to it. ''...And you say that Marco's best friend is magical? Not really one to disagree here but, I sort of don't believe in magic, you know like a rabbit appearing out of a hat or maybe the power to walk on water or maybe...'' Before Ellie could even finish, Joey cut her off. ''...Amy's van flying through the air?'' He asked curiously while looking at something. ''Yes, like that as well. Why'd you say that my little munchkin?'' As soon as his mother asked him, Joey pointed towards the one thing that didn't stand out from human society: Amy's Van flying in the air.

All the parents then directed their attention to the periwinkle van before speaking in absolute confusion.

''Holy cow! Is that really a flying vehicle?!'' Ferguson's dad yelled as he pointed towards the van flying towards the airport.

''Woah, ich habe das nicht gesehen?'' Ingrid's mother said in surprise.

''The principal allows magic in Echo Creek High? The school board will hear about this!'' Brittney's father said firmly before he was told off for planning to tell the board by Raphael.

''Sheesh, freaky turn of events.'' Janna's dad said before he asked his wife if she agreed with him.

The van then spluttered before it forcefully changed it's course directly for the airport's entrance. ''LOOK OUT!'' Tom yelled as he pointed to the crowd of parents who looked in fear as the gang flew towards them. ''AAAAAAH!'' Marco yelled before pulling the flight lever back towards him. It was a close call, but the van barely missed the parents and the airport before it went back on course. ''Woah. That was totally a close one.'' Pony said before she sat back down. ''You're telling me!'' Marco complained before he calmed down.

All the while, the parents were trying to process on what they had just witnessed. ''Hey, was it me or was that Marco driving Amy's van?'' Angie asked upon seeing what she thought to be her son at the wheel of the car. ''More importantly, why are they using the van again?'' Rapheal asked curiously. Before they knew it, they both saw Ellie looking up towards where the van had flown as her left eye twitched in anger. ''Someone tell me I didn't just see Jackie in that Van.'' She said stressfully. ''Err...you probably halucinated all of that. Cuz I thought I saw my little Janice in there for a second.'' Janna's dad said upon hearing Ellie.

Back in the Van, Marco was a little late as the Plane had already taken off and was now heading towards London. Luckily, Star was able to track Sabrina's signiture from her wand which meant the gang had a good chance of catching up. All the while, the gang felt exposed in a flying van. ''Marco, honestly I've gotta say this: A lot of people would really freak out upon seeing a flying vehicle. Especially the one we're in.'' Tad said as the others agreed with him. ''He's right, so might I suggest trying to hide out for a while?'' Tom suggested.

Marco then knew what they were on about before answering them. ''Er...ok then. Invisibility it is.'' After he spoke, he turned a dial on the van's radio and set it to 'Invisibility'. ''Ok then, London, here we come.'' He said to himself. And with that, the van was suddenly turned invisible while trying to track down it's main destination: The flight to London.

* * *

 **Two hours later and a quarter way over the North Atlantic Ocean**

The skies were a bit cloudy and the land below was barely seen. In flying machines, people claimed that they heard a vehicle's engine but others thought it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Then from out of nowhere, dark green goo mysteriously appeared and formed the shape of a van. Suddenly, the goo actually blew off the shape revealing Amy's van still flying towards London with everyone still on board. Taking notice of what had happened, Marco attempted to switch on the invisibility function again but nothing was happening with the outside of the van. ''Oh great. The invisibility function must have died out.'' He said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

''It must be to do with the Interdimensional Fritz. I think it's sapping the functional magic out of the wand's old charger.'' Star said upon hearing Marco's complains about the invisibility function. She also said that she'd use her wand's magic to refill the charger for the time being. ''Right come on you guys, let's go downwards. We've got to find the flight to London.'' Jackie reminded the gang before the rest of them agreed with her. ''Alright then. Hang on everyone.'' Marco said before pushing the flight lever slightly away from him and turning the steering wheel to the right which caused the van to fly downwards.

Once he started flying down, Marco could see a vehicle that was shaped like a Plane. ''There it is!'' He yelled as he saw that it was their flight to London as it was flying past Quaqtag and preparing to fly over the main ocean. Marco then carefully pulled along side the plane very slowly on it's left. ''Right. Now all we've gotta do is catch up with the plane and keep on flying to London.'' Tom explained before everyone else agreed with him. ''Yeah, we can't be far away from it can we?'' Marco said after Jackie's suggestions.

''Ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendwo in der Nähe von London sind. Wir sind noch nicht für ein paar Stunden da. (Translation: I don't think we're anywhere near London. We're not due there for another few hours.)'' Ingrid explained to the gang who groaned in agony. ''This drive's gonna take forever!'' Justin groaned. It was then that the gang realised that they could hear a bit of a loud noise coming from somewhere.

''Guys, does anyone hear that?'' Marco asked once he heard the noise. ''Woah, dude it sounds like a train. We must be closer than we thought.'' Toby said as he jumped to that conclusion. Janna said to Toby rhetorically if he heard anything Ingrid said. ''Well if that's the case, then why can I hear a noise like a steam engine?'' Kelly asked with a hint of concern. ''Maybe we're all halucinating. I think I know a spell to cure that.'' Star said merrily before she prepared to cast a spell.

Just when everyone was assuming the better, Marco knew that this wasn't a good sign. ''Hang on...do you think...'' The young boy said, turning towards Star in worry. Star did the same thing to him, only she had a little bit of panic. Everyone looked at each other uneasily...when Pony, Toby and Tad turned towards the back window and saw something that they wish they hadn't have seen.

From behind the van. There was a green ghostly flying train with an evil looking face on the front chased the gang as it laughed maniacally, which also had Ludo and his minions onboard it trying to destroy the van. When they saw this, the gang screamed in fear as the train flew right behind them. ''Oh no. He actually found us!'' Kelly yelled in panic. ''Right, everyone hold on. I'll try and slow it down!'' ''I'm gonna help too Tommy!'' The pair of them yelled before tom then opened the sliding door and shot multiple fireballs at the freaky face. Pony then used her magic to jam the gears on the train.

''CAN'T THIS PIECE OF JUNK GO ANY FASTER?!.'' Alfonzo screamed histerically. Jackie became offended by this and hit him on the head. ''WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SOMEONE SUGGESTED THAT WE USE THE VAN TO FLY TO LONDON!'' She yelled angrilly while looking at the van's 'driver.' Marco on the other hand tried to fly faster away from the Train but it kept on advancing towards them.

Just then, Marco's phone rang which he knew it would be his parents. Once he picked up the phone, he knew immediately that this was not the time. ''Marco, are you there?'' ''Where are you young man, also why are you using Amy's van to go to London?'' Marco's parents were actually talking to him in a bit of a cross attitude. ''Mom, Dad, I'd explain but I don't really have the time right now.'' He replied to his parents before hanging up regretfully.

The gang were absolutely afraid of the scary face on the train as it kept advancing towards the van. At this point, Marco knew that he had to do something about it. So without any warnings, he swerved the van sharply over towards the airplane heading to London and luckily missed it by meters.

* * *

Meanwhile on the airplane, the students were relaxing and enjoying their time on the plane and absolutely oblivious to the flying train with a face to the left of the plane.

All of a sudden, one of the girls heard a van engine over to the right before she looked. ''Hey guys, look over here. I think I saw Star in Jackie's sister's van!'' Chantal pointed out. As soon as she did, Brittney, Sabrina, Megan, StarFan13, Oskar and some of the other students that knew Star looked out the very wide windows of the plane to see a purple van fly over to the right before going underneath the plane.

''What. The heck. Is Star Butterface and her band of losers up to now?'' The stuck up girl said to herself upon seeing what was going on. Andante along with the staff members and principal Skeeves were getting word of a flying van. They never even noticed that there was a flying van there and even dismissed it as a stupid joke...except for Andante of course who caught a glimpse of a green train and a flying van.

* * *

Back in the van, Marco had somehow lost control of the Van's steering control and the whole van spun around anticlockwise on it's side like a log rolling down a hill. The entire gang were going all over the place thanks to that barrel roll. Ferguson felt like he was gonna throw up and Janna actually was preparing to use Jackie as a shield...until Marco suddenly found a way to balance the car out.

Suddenly, the passenger door somehow opened and Star ended up falling to her death. Well not exactly her death, but luckily she managed to hang onto the door's handle just as she nearly fell out. ''B-FLY!'' Pony screamed in panic as the young princess held on for her dear life.

''WHATEVER HAPPENS, JUST HOLD ON!'' Marco yelled to Star as she looked at him in the eyes. After the door opened, Star dropped her wand but luckily her bestie had managed to catch it before it fell into the ocean to be lost forever. All the while, the ghost train's's face then opened up and prepared to eat Star up. Star had never been so frightened in her life than when she was a child when...

Suddenly, Ludo noticed a mewman fleet within the clouds above and fled towards London and leaving Star to fall straight into the ocean once she let go. Horrified by the thought of the outcome, Marco reached out towards Star hoping to pull her up. ''TAKE MY HAND!'' He yelled to Star. The young princess looked towards the ocean below, she then looked at Marco and tried to take his hand. ''Come on B-fly, you can do it!'' The first time failed as her own hand slipped off his.

''COME ON, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, HOLD ON!'' Marco yelled towards Star again. ''I'M TRYING TO! BUT YOUR HAND IS SOAKED IN APPLE JUICE! Star yelled back to Marco which got him to wipe his hand in a tissue before he went back to grabbing Star.

It took a few tries, but Marco was finally able to grab hold of Star's hand. Then with all his might, the young boy pulled up his friend back into the van which was a difficult job as he nearly fell out of his seat. But once Star was back in the passenger's seat, Marco held onto her tightly as he pulled away from the plane and had Tad close the door and lock it.

After a stressful and frightning rescue, the gang then calmed down even though Star and Marco were still holding onto each other and were still freaking out about the what they had witnessed. ''Do ya think we're on the right track to London? Was that really a ghost train that Ludo and his goons were using to kill us?'' Marco asked whilst breathing deeply. ''Yeah. Totally totally totally.'' Star replied before getting back to her seat. ''Right, well then...let's get back to driving.'' Marco said before he pulled away from the airplane and followed it to london.

The van then flew by the airplane and followed it towards London...oblivious to the airship following behind them whilst hiding in the clouds. On the airship, Hekapoo had been watching what was happening through the telescope she borrowed from Ruberiot. ''Oooh that boy! What the heck did he get those kids and himself into now?'' She snarled under her breath. ''Er...was that...Marco Diaz flying the van? Also, is it true that Star Butterfly really went back to Earth?'' As he was asking, Hekapoo suddenly looked at him sharply.

''If that is the case, he's got a lot of nerve getting her into trouble like that.'' And with that, the fire girl went down the ladder to tell her queen the news while leaving Ruberiot to look in through the van's roof window as they hugged each other. ''Wow...So she really did have a crush on him?'' He said to himself. Ruberiot then went down into his cabin to write something fantastic for the young princess and her soulmate.

* * *

 **Later that night**

As the Van still followed the Plane towards London, he turned back to see his friends all asleep from the journey and after what happened today. Tom on the other hand, he was struggling to stay awake having volunteered to drive the van. ''Well, almost there. Just gotta find out where the airport is and then find the hotel, hide the van and join the rest of the group like nothing ever happened.'' Marco said as he relaxed.

''Wouldn't you agree there Star?'' Upon hearing this, Star answered with a bit of a sad attitude. ''Yeah, sure thing.'' She said, Marco then caught onto this and knew something was up. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' Star passed it off as nothing, but Marco was too smart for this and insited that he tell her. ''Alright...I...I can't help but worry about my mom...but...one of the problems mostly involves Jackie.'' She confessed, this resulted in Marco becoming a little tensed up by this but shrugged it off. ''What about her?'' He asked calmly.

Star then decided to tell Marco what had been bothering her. ''Alright...ever since...I helped you get together with her...I've been feeling...well...left out.'' She said honestly. She also explained to Marco that her jealousy was mostly the reason why he and Jackie fell off her skateboard...and mostly why she lost her spell book. ''Oh...so that's it...I should have guessed that you'd be responsible for that.'' Marco realised.

While Marco reasured Star that he didn't realise what was happening, the pair of them never even knew that Jackie was awake and overhearing their conversation. Upon hearing the part about Star's jealously of her, the skateboarder felt ashamed about what she did to Star indirectly and her eyes started to tear up a little. ''Star, I'm sorry.'' She whispered to herself.

The conversation between the two was still going, but it wasn't going as well for Star as she was feeling sad. She was still holding onto the fact that she wasn't good enough for Marco. ''But...I don't think it was anything to do with you...Maybe I'm too weird to...to...'' Without any warning for Marco, Star started sobbing as if she was some little girl who was lost. ''Woah, Star...are you ok?'' Marco asked worryingly.

Star despite her crying, wiped her tears away before speaking. ''I'm sorry. I know you don't like to see me crying like this.'' As she spoke, she felt a pair of arms embrace her. Marco then spoke with a soft voice while comforting his friend. ''No, It's alright. Just let it out if you have to.'' Marco said as he allowed Star to cry freely on her shoulder until she had calmed down. ''Feeling better?'' Marco asked his friend who replied to him by nodding. ''Even though you made everyone worry as soon as you left for Mewni, they're all really glad you're back...even though some of them were trying to make fun of you having a crush on me.'' Marco told Star.

''Wait. What about your parents? Were they mad at me for...'' Star didn't get a chance to finish as she couldn't bare to say what she knew. That's when Marco decided to reasure her with everything that he could muster up. ''My parents were a little upset that you left, but no. They aren't mad at you in any way whatsoever. They also figured that you did have a crush on me, they said that there's nothing wrong with that and you're always welcome under our roof.'' He said with a warm smile.

After being back under his friend's roof of his house, Star knew that she was feeling 100% better being back on Earth...like everything was turning back to normal quicker than she thought. After letting go of Star slightly from the hug, the young boy continued to speak. ''Besides, even though everything I caused wasn't because of me, I'm gonna do everything I can to make this right again.'' He said confidently. ''Aw, there's the Marco I always knew.'' Star said with a cute look on her face. ''Now go make me some Nachoz!'' She ordered him which shocked him at first, she then told Marco that she was joking.

The pair of them then started laughing with each other and telling funny secrets that they had like Marco lying to Jackie about never holding a girl's hand before, Star telling Marco that she chewed on her wand sometimes because it tasted like caramel corn. All that laughing would have woken the whole van, but due to everyone being so tired (except for Jackie), they were all sleeping heavily.

Eventually, both Star's and Marco's laughter died down before the pair looked at each other. They had suddenly felt something that they both hadn't felt about each other before. Though quite slowly, Star and Marco then looked into each other's eyes without even knowing it. ' _Woah, this is a new feeling._ ' Marco thought to himself. ' _Oh my gosh. I've never felt this kind of happiness before._ ' Star thought as her eyes sparkled slightly and her mouth slightly curved upwards.

Neither of them noticed about what was going on around each other whilst they were litterally gazing into each others eyes sweetly as Star's cheek marks glowed pink. They didn't even said anything for a few moments, but eventually Marco spoke up. ''Listen, here's the thing. I...I think I...have a...'' He started, hoping that nothing would disturb what he was about to say to Star. He was then about to pull out a box and show it to Star, until...

BEEEEP!

That loud beeping noise from the van's horn had made the two of them jump. Alongside that, the van did a barrel roll to the left before it leveled out. ''Woah! Oh geez. Sorry about that guys, I thought the horn was a pillow.'' Tom said as he explained that he accidently beeped the horn and caused the van to do that barrel roll.. It was also the moment when the rest of the gang woke up when the horn blew.

''Ugh, what the heck.'' Pony groaned in annoyance while Justin and the gang yawned and opened their eyes. ''What time is is?'' Janna asked as she took her hat off. ''Are we there already?'' Kelly asked grogilly ''And for the love of mewni could you get your horn out of my back Pony?!'' Pony then argued with Kelly.

Once the whole gang woke up, Janna decided to ask what happened. ''Er...how long were we out? Also, what'd we miss?'' She asked gently. ''From what I've heard while half asleep, Star and Marco were sweet talking to each other. It was awkward.'' Tom explained before laughing. ''Aw come on Tom, really? That's it move over, I'm driving the rest of the way!'' The karate kid said crossly. Tom was then shoved into the back with the gang while Marco continued driving.

After a whole day of craziness, Marco finally saw some lights within the clouds. Everyone then saw such a magnificent sight that they hadn't been before: London City. ''Guys look. We made it.'' Toby said as he pointed towards London airport. Their flight had actually landed and all the passengers were in the process of getting off.

''Woah, you're right we totally made it.'' Janna said with glee. Marco then explained that the plan was to find their hotel near the tower bridge, park up, hide the van and slip in with the rest of the students like nothing ever happened. ''Nice plan. I'll find the hotel on the GPS and we'll be there in no time.'' Star said before she got the GPS on Marco's phone and started looking for the hotel.

Looking down at the big city below, Star was so amazed by this sight. She had never been anywhere else other than Echo Creek and that's what she loved the most. ''Wow, so beautiful down there.'' She said. ''You really like it so much, don't you?'' Marco asked, Star nodded in reply and to Marco's surprise, he thought so from the beginning. ''Well...you know who else is beautiful?'' He then asked again. Star wanted to ask what was beautiful.

But before Marco could even speak, the van's engine suddenly began to cough and splutter violently. This caused the whole van to shake, thus the periwinkle vehicle went all over the skies towards London. After the students got out, they saw the purple van flying out of control and thought that this was bad. It was even worse as the van was litterally spitting out dark green goo from the exhaust pipes. Marco knew this was bad and tried to land on the road...but he found that he couldn't. ''Marco! What are you doing?! Toby yelled in fright. ''I didn't do anything! No wait, what did I do?'' The karate kid panicked before the van suddenly veered downwards towards the water a little.

''AAAGH! WE'RE GOING DOWN!'' Tad yelled as the van flew past multiple buildings by an inch. Alfonzo grabbed hold of Ingrid, but she shoved him off roughly before grabbing hold of Justin.

Knowing the situation was bad, Jackie had to get her ex-boyfriend to do something. ''UP, GO BACK UP!'' She screamed in panic, Marco tried every dial, pedal or lever but nothing was actually working for him. Not even the flying circut stick which was set on going downwards. ''NOTHING'S WORKING! And I can't steer this thing properly!'' He complained.

Star then helped Marco to try and pull the flying lever back up but it was harder than even they even thought. ''IT'S STUCK!'' Star yelled while trying to pull the lever back. Kelly and Janna attempted to help get the van back up into the air but it didn't make any difference.

''AAAAH!'' Ponyhead yelled as she tried stop bouncing.

''I WANT MY MOMMY!'' Alfonzo yelled so loud like a baby.

''HANG ON YOU GUYS!'' Ferguson told everyone.

''MEINE GÜTE! ICH KANN NICHT SO STERBEN!(Translation: OH MY GOODNESS, I CANNOT DIE!)'' Ingrid screamed as she litterally hugged Justin. It was weird because for someone like Ingrid, she was pretty frightened of falling.

''I DON'T WANNA HANG ON!'' Toby panicked upon hearing Ferguson's orders.

''IF WE DIE, JANNA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' Justin yelled at Janna.

''TURN, TURN! LOOK OUT FOR THAT STATUE!'' Jackie screamed as she pointed out that the gang were on a collision course with what appeared to be, a giant metalic statue of an anthropomorphic unicorn warrior with the emblem of the butterflies on it's armor fighting a giant hydra statue. Knowing that this was going to be bad, Star quickly got out her wand and prepared to cast a spell. ''Easy Peasy Time Fre...'' But before Star could even finish the spell, the van jolted and caused her to accidently smack her wand off the window. A loud ear-splitting cracking noise could be heard as a red light emitted from the wand.

Looking at the wand, Star saw that there was a huge crack across the gemstone on the wand. But that was nothing compared to the giant Hydra statue that the van was about to crash into. ''AAAAGH!'' The gang screamed as they the van suddenly crashed through multiple parts of the metal necks of the hydra, luckily they braced for impact and the van wasn't damaged. The van then landed on one of the hydra heads sideways and was on the verge of falling off. Everyone panicked as they moved around in the van and making the situation worse.

''EVERYONE CALM DOWN...OH COME ON, I...STOP MOVING!'' Marco yelled to the gang who stopped moving and gently sat down on the seats. ''Thank you.'' He said sighing in relief. ''Anytime Marco.'' Tom groaned heavily before he put his seatbelt on in panic. ''Yeah no kidding, it'll be even worse if something heavy throws the whole vehicle off balance.'' Pony said nervously trying to keep the van from falling. ''Er...do you guys mind if I get a snack? Cuz I'm starving.'' Tad said before he walked over to the van's trunk to get one of the snacks that the gang had bought back in the airport.

''NO!.'' Ferguson, Alfonzo and Justin yelled to him, but it was too late. Tad had walked too close to the trunk of the van and had caused it to tilt backwards. ''Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!'' Kelly said in a panic attack. The van then tilted backwards fully and ended up falling backwards off one of the statue's head. ''AAAAAH!'' The gang yelled as the van crashed off of two heads before almost crashing on another head and landing on it.

Unable to bare another shock, Jackie suddenly felt fear rising up as she shivered in fear, causing Justin to try and calm her down. All the while, everyone just attempted to calm down after what happened. Star on the other hand noticed something which completely freaked her out.

''M...My wand...I've...broken my wand.'' Star said, sounding a bit upset and having tears streaming from her eyes. ''Oh no.'' Marco thought as he saw the damage on the wand. ''No offence or anything but, be thankful it's not your arm.'' Ferguson stated, she also earned a glare from most of the gang in the van. While the young green eyed girl looked away awkwardly, Marco put his hand on Star's shoulder and reasured her that they were gonna get the wand fixed for sure. ''Why are you saying that, Marco? Are you admitting that you have a crush on Star?'' Tom asked. Unfortunatly for him, Marco never got the chance to answer him as there was a sudden bashing on the left side of the van which made everyone jump.

Scared by the noise, Star then clung to Marco in fright. ''What's happening?!'' Star said while she thought she was losing her voice. ''I don't know. Don't panic, I'll try an...'' It was then when Marco heard a growling noise. Looking up at the windscreen with everyone else, they saw that the hydra statue somehow came to life and then started to attack the van. It started hitting the van on the front and Star and the other girls were litterally freaking out. The attacks from the statue had also caused put dents on the front of the van and cracked the headlights and windscreen in the process.

''AAAH! THIS IS NOT OK, I MEAN IT, NOT OK!'' Pony said before she had a meltdown of tears.

''THIS IS WHY I STOPPED WATCHING SCI-FI SHOWS!'' Alfonzo yelled in a panic while the hydra continued to smash up the van.

''IN DECKUNG GEHEN!(Translation: TAKE COVER!)'' Ingrid yelled as she pointed to the top of the roof. Another one of the hydra heads then smashed right through the glass window above where Kelly and Tad sat together and bit part of the many windows on the roof off before going back out again. The rest of the heads then did all sorts of damage to the van such as blow a hole in the back left tire, dent the spoiler on the back, dent the sliding door or even cracking the windows.

Everyone else on the other hand freaked out litterally as the worst came when the hydra crushed the top of the van. It then hit the van on the back which caused it to go sliding off the statue and crash onto one of the lower heads of the hydra. Everyone was about to sigh in relief when suddenly, a powerful surge of green magic spread throughout the rest of the hydra's body and caused it to fall down over the van. ''GUYS! LOOK OUT! IT'S GONNA FALL!'' Janna screamed as the gang saw what was happening in absolute horror.

''COME ON MARCO, GO! AND FAST!'' Tom yelled before Marco quickly fired up the van's engines and drove over the hydra's head as fast as he could go. He thought that they weren't going to survive due to the damages on the van, but somehow Kelly got something from her bags which had caused the van to go a lot faster even with the heads crashing down on top of each other along with damaging the pavement that the van landed on.

After they were 100% clear of the heads, Marco stopped the van outside of a building called Tate Modern before the hydra statue suddenly disintegrated until nothing was left at all. Once everyone calmed down, Star and Marco looked towards each other before chuckling a little. ''Alright, anyone wanna stretch their legs?'' The teenage boy asked with a chuckle, everyone else on the other hand were too shocked to even walk after what happened.

Tom then decided to get out and see if he could fix the damage done to the Van. But before anyone knew it, the doors to both driver and passenger opened without warning and somehow chucked Star and Marco out the passenger side while it chucked Tom out the driver side which nearly caused him to fly over the side into the water if he hadn't have hit the railings first. After they were chucked out the passenger door, Star accidently landed on top of Marco which caused him a lot of pain. ''Ohmygosh! Marco I'm so sorry.'' Star apologised before Marco stood up and reasured Star that she had nothing to apologise for and that it was just an accident.

That was around the time when the sliding door to the back of the van opened and chucked the rest of the gang out. Ferguson held onto the seatbelt for his dear life (mainly because it was much warmer in the van) but he too was chucked out and actually thrown into one of the many trees that had surounded the building. ''Er...little help here?'' He asked as Alfonzo and Justin started to help him out.

Suddenly, the van's back doors opened up and chucked out all of the gang's luggage which scattered all over the pavement, In fact some of the contents were even scattered all over it. Then just as the gang got to their feet, the van then chucked out a few items that belonged to half the gang.

It chucked out Star's wand from the passenger's seat. Marco had just managed to catch it before it was cracked even worse than the jolt from the van. Jackie's new skateboard was then chucked out and hit the tree which almost caused it to crack a little. There was a little box that Marco owned which was shot out like a rocket. ''Nonononononono!'' He yelled before he saw that Star caught it for him. ''Thanks Star. I guess that makes us even now?'' He asked and she nodded with agreement. ''Oh good. Couldn't risk having this thing broken.'' He said to himself.

Before the gang could turn their heads towards what Marco had in the little box, Pony's headphones were then tossed out and they acted like a boomerang before the unicorn head managed to catch it in time. Kelly and Tad then watched in horror as something that they both valued had been chucked from the back seats of the van and was going to crash onto the pavement. ''Oh no! Not the fortune flower!'' Kelly yelled before she caught the flower pot. After that, A cage was then thrown from the van which was about to hit the building, Tom however used his powers to catch the cage before safely returning to the ground with it in his hands. ''Marshmallow, are you ok?'' He asked as he revealed that a familiar pink rabbit was in that cage.

Star recognised the rabbit, it was the same one that she saw on the day when Tom asked her out to the Blood Moon Ball. ''Dude...you've got a rabbit? Ha.'' Janna said before Tom glowed with absolute embarrasment upon hearing that complement.

''This is such a mess, right come on guys, let's put the luggage back into the van and get to the hotel where Tower bridge is.'' Marco said as he went to pick up his luggage with the gang. ''Oh great, now what's the worst that could happen now Marco?'' Ferguson asked. From his view, the whole gang was tired, stressed, and even in worse shape. It was at that moment that the Van had shut all it's doors before driving off...Litterally. ''Guys, the van's leaving us behind!'' Kelly yelled with fright.

''Oh no no no no! Come back, we need you!'' Jackie yelled as she started to chase the van. Star, Marco, Kelly, Pony and Tom ran after her as they left their luggage with Janna and the others. Amy's van still drove away, Jackie tried opening the boot doors but it was sealed tight. Marco attempted to break the window, but ended up hurting his wrist in the process.

It was such a bad situation, that the van even flew off without the gang and leaving them all behind. As Star and the others stopped to view their failure, Ferguson and the others had caught up with them with the luggage. ''Ugh, you had to say that didn't you?'' Pony said rhetorically to Ferguson with a hint of annoyance. All the while, Star, Jackie and Marco looked up at the van as it continued to fly away. ''My sister's gonna kill me.'' Jackie groaned as the van flew out of sight.

''Never mind about the van, let's get to the hotel before anyone can notice that we're missing.'' Marco said, Star agreed with him as well. So...the gang then started to walk towards their hotel near tower bridge. Normally Star would have used the Porcupine Beast Transformation spell to help with the situation, but due to her wand being cracked, Star wasn't able to cast any spells.

* * *

 **Over at the Travelodge near Tower Bridge**

The staff and students of Echo creek had reached their hotel and were already inside getting their room keys. The students were mainly in their groups hanging out with each other before they were all called over by Principal Skeeves. ''Right then, everyone gather round.'' He said as everyone gathered towards the reception desk before Skeeves started talking.

''Now I know this has been a long journey for us, but thank you for enduring all the stress that you've all had to go through.'' And with that, Skeeves then collected all the key cards which had all of the student groups' names on them and one of those multiple names was Star and the others.

The principal looked all around to see if he could spot any of them. But he saw that they weren't there at all. ''Hmm, they must have chickened out.'' Skeeves presumed. Nearby, Faye and her companions silently cheered in happiness. ''Star's come to her senses!'' Faye said in delight.

''Hmph, those kids are in big trouble. I'm gonna let their parents know that they abandoned their own school trip tomorrow! That so-called safe kid, why if he was here in my own clutches, I would...'' He said annoyingly, but before he could finish, another voice was heard. ''You'd what? Say that I'm not a good Safe kid?'' The voice said, it frightened Skeeves in the process. Suddenly as Skeeves turned around, he was shocked to see Star, Marco and the others were actually there. They were all messy and tired from the looks of them. Upon seeing this, Faye litterally squeeled in fright at the thought of Star getting herself killed because of her 'reckless actions.'

''Where've you kids been?'' Skeeves asked with annoyance. ''Look. You don't know what we've been through to get here and I don't wanna talk about it. So if you don't mind, can we just have our room key?'' Marco said before he was given the room key. Star and the others then went upstairs to find it after saying good night to Ingrid, Justin and the other boys. Whilst the gang went upstairs, everyone watched them in confusion on what happened to them. ''Maibe...They got lost een zum dimeshé-on tryéng to find zeir wai to zis 'otel?'' Andante presumed, Barantley facepalmed himself in annoyance to that so-called: Frenchman.

Upstairs, the gang could hardly even walk. Kelly was hardly able to keep Tad on her he nearly fell off a few times. Jackie and Janna had to help each other balance out their wieght to make sure that they didn't fall over. Overall, to them today had been a whole nightmare. ''Right, so a fairy shows up in my own room saying I can't go back to Earth...'' Star stated after thinking about it for a long while. ''Somehow the ticket checker refuses to let us onto the plane...'' Jackie continued from Star. ''My dimensional scissors aren't working properely...'' Marco pointed out as he looked at his scissors. ''Ludo and his goons are after us...'' Pony barely gasped as she plopped on Tom's shoulder.

''...And we almost get crushed by a giant hydra statue.'' Tom concluded as the gang reached their room on the top floor of the hotel. ''I think it's a little obvious to me.'' Star said as she thought the worst. ''Someone doesn't want me back on Earth.'' As she spoke, Tom then attempted to open the door. ''Aw come on! I never understand how stupid earth stuff works.'' He growled, trying to jiggle the handle. Marco then showed Tom how to open the door by inserting the card into a slot and took it out again.

Satisfied when the door was finally unlocked, Tom then opened the door and went into the room to finally get some sleep. However, once he went inside the room...he froze in fear. ''Er...Marco?'' He said before the karate kid could finally answer him. ''Yeah? What's up?'' He asked as Tom didn't even move. ''Do...do you remember that Heinous woman you told me to keep an eye out for?'' He asked, Marco nodded before deciding to ask him why.

Upon walking inside, he saw why Tom had frozen. Miss Henious, Gemini and the guards from St Olga's were all there. Waiting for them, or better yet...waiting for Star. ''Oh no.'' Star squeaked once she saw the old woman herself. ''Hello Star. You thought you could just escape from us just like that, didn't you?'' Heinous said evily. ''Well take a good look at this world one more time. Because this will be your last time on Earth before you go straight to St Olga's.'' Star started to walk back out of the room but there was an even bigger problem. Rasticore was standing in the doorway, waiting to hurt Star.

''Well, looks like someone is in trouble. Hehehehe.'' Heinous laughed before Star and Marco looked at each other in fear. Now Star had gotten Marco into trouble along with Jackie, Janna, Kelly, Tad, Ponyhead and Tom. She was litterally starting to freak out about the situation that the gang was in. But the question was, what was going to happen next?

* * *

 **Oooh dear, what's gonna happen to Star and the others indeed.**

 **Find out in the next chapter**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know in the comments what you think of it.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Return of the Queen

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Busted/Return of the Queen**

 **In an ancient and not so deserted castle in London**

''You and that stupid vehicle was seen, by every mewman in our kingdom!, I've gotten numerous reports that you have been using magic for your own pleasures and for other students of where you were staying! If that's not the case, then I have discovered that you had been leaving a lot of magic wherever you went which you thought, would solve everything!'' Baby said as she revealed everything that Star and Marco had done on every adventure that they'd gone through on a crystal ball. It also showed the moment when Star and the gang left for Earth in the van, what they didn't notice was that every Mewmwan was looking directly at the vehicle and wondered what it was. The same applied for every adventure or moment where Star used magic for her own pleasure.

While Queen Moon and King River were searching around the old castle where all Mewmans were staying for the Festival, Miss Heinous had taken the opportunity to take Star and the gang from their hotel and she brought them straight over to the tallest tower which was also an glass dome. The gang was absolutely mortified that they were gonna be in big trouble as Baby then shoved the crystal ball aside and it smashed on the ground. She was then revealed to have an angered look upon her face as she flew over to Star and the gang. ''Do you kids have any idea...and I mean any idea on what you've done?! You've actually exposed most of our magic from our dimension onto Earth!'' She growled.

''Yes. Not to mention you inflicted an awful amount of damage on the vorpal hydra which had been defending the city of London longer than you miserable brats were!'' Miss Heinous mentioned as she pretended to know nothing about trying to hurt Star or Marco. All the while, the gang looked at each other before looking at Baby again. ''You're kidding me right? That thing did more damage to us. We could have died...'' Kelly explained as she recalled what happened when the hydra attacked them.

''SILENCE!'' Baby yelled. She litterally scared the gang with the same face that scared Marco when she was testing Star's magic. ''By the time I'm through with all of you, Star will become a perfect Princess and will be on her way back to Mewni, tonight. That even includes Ponyhead.'' Heinous said as she grinned. Star and Pony looked at each other grimly before they were both grabbed and held by the two guards.

''Star! You get your hands off her you wicked Witch!'' Tom growled as he and Kelly went to attack her. It didn't last as they were both restrained by the guards of St Olga's along with Tad despite him not fighting. Marco, Jackie and Janna tried to do something about it, But were met with Rasticore's chainsaw. ''Woah. Ok, of all the moments...'' Marco began, Jackie's frightened yelp eventually cut him off. ''Hehehe. Now to deal with you once and for all Princess Marco, I'm gonna make a nice sushi roll out of you and your two other girly friends there.'' Rasticore spoke deeply as he backed the three teens up against the wall with fear.

Marco was even surprised to see Rasticore again after his defeat at Quest Buy. He noticed that he didn't have his robotic arm on him, but he still stood as a fearful beast. Star tried everything that she could to try and get out of the chair but it was no use. Heinous and Baby were prepared to make them 'perfect', Pony for one just wanted to be herself and not some mindless zombie.

Heinous pulled out a weapon that was similar to what she had been using to make all of the princesses of St Olga's perfect. ''NO! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO BE PERFECT!'' Star screamed, trying to break free. The same applied to Pony who was now hyperventilating ''Yeah! I wanna be a DJ, I'd rather die than become like a perfect princess!'' Baby mearly smirked before flying over to the young princess. ''As I told you a long while ago Star Butterfly, that's not. my. problem.'' She said firmly. Oddly enough, her emerald eyes somehow turned into a color of dark crimson once she smirked evily at Star.

However, just as Heinous was about to fire her machine known as 'Perfect Princess Cannon 3000' at Star and Pony, a posh voice came from the stairs leading to the tower. ''What's going on up here? Honestly, try to keep the noise down, we're just about to...'' Moon started to speak when she got to the tower. However, once she entered she saw something that she wouldn't have expected. River, King Ponyhead, The members of the high commission and Rubeiot were also with them and saw this for themselves. ''My goodness, what in the name of Mewni are you all doing?'' The queen herself asked, this had caused the guards to stop restraining Tad, Tom and Kelly, Rasticore to stop trying to cut up Marco, Jackie and Janna and it also caused Miss Heinous to stop trying to make Star and pony perfect princesses. ''Er...nothing...It's not what it looks like.'' Baby said nervously.

The so called Fairy godmother then did a secret signal to get everyone to stop what they were doing before it was too late. ''Er yes...I was just er...Cutting down this tree here!'' Rasticore lied as he pulled a small tree in a pot from behind him and started cutting away at it. He then jumped out the window to avoid being interrogated.

''What the devil is that device? How does it work and what were you trying to do with my daugher and my buddy's daughter, Heinous?'' River demanded. Heinous hesitated for a moment before acting. ''I can't show and tell you how because...'' She started before then throwing the device out the window which caused it to smash on the ground. ''...It's broken.'' She continued sheepishly. ''No it isn't, you threw it out the window.'' River corrected, not buying any of the nonsense that Heinous was telling him.

Heinous then secretly snapped her fingers behind her before something strange happened. Baby then gave an evil glare at Star before pretending to groan before acting like she fainted. Miss Heinous and her goons then walked off, trying not to make eye contact with anyone for a while until they were outside. ''Hmph, what a strange woman Heinous is.'' River said as he watched her suspiciously go down the stairs. ''No kidding, and why do I get the feeling that she has a familiar scent of magic?'' Omnitraxus asked, nobody quite knew themselves and eventually turned towards Star and the gang.

Moon then helped her daughter and Pony to their feet. ''Thanks Mom, you arrived just in time.'' Star thanked her own mother. ''Yeah, we were litterally gonna get blasted by that machine.'' Pony added on, this got Moon to question, whether or not she had made the right decision with letting Miss Heinous to send Star to St Olga's. ''That...quite alright. So there's another matter we need to...'' Moon started, right before she was interupted. ''Oh no, I'm not going through that again. Especially now that we've been through a lot today.'' Tom said irritably. ''To be fair, he's right. I just want to get some sleep after a long trip.'' Marco told Moon, He then heard someone breathing rapidly beside him.

After turning to his left, Marco saw Jackie litterally frightened after nearly being cut up by Rasticore. She had her hand over her chest as she tried taking deep breaths. ''Hey, Jackie are you alright?'' Janna asked with worry. ''Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I just need a bit of...a lie down the...'' But after several words and getting to her feet, Jackie then fainted.

Luckily, Tom managed to catch her before she banged the back of her head on the floor. ''I got you kid. Come on, let's get you back to the room.'' He said, putting his arms under Jackie's legs and back. He then picked her up carefully. ''Come on you guys, let's get back before we pass out of exhaustion.'' Marco said, deciding to call it a night and lead the gang back to the hotel room.

However, just as the gang attempted to leave the tower, Rhombolous blocked the way. This startled them at first but they soon became annoyed. ''Hey come on, what giv...'' Star started as he turned to the big prism head only to be faced by a familiar Queen who looked unhappy. ''So...good flight over to London?'' Moon asked with an unamused look. ''Er...yeah, it was boring but mostly exciting to be up in an airplane for the first time.'' Star lied, hoping her mother and everyone else would believe it.

''Were there any problems while you were up in the air?'' Moon asked further, Star then thought up of another lie in order to drop the conversation. ''Well...there was a problem because most of the passengers were shaken up by a little turbulance which didn't last that long...but it was scary at that point.'' Star said before looking at her friends who nodded in agreement.

''Or maybe it was scary because you, your friends and those other students were shaken up by the fact, that you were chased by a ghost train a long while after a group of parents, who BARELY KNOW OF OUR EXISTANCE, HAPPEN TO SEE A FLYING VAN, TAKING OFF FROM THAT AIRPORT!'' Upon finishing what she had to say, Marco and the gang were mortified. ''That's sort of what you described, isn't it Hekapoo?'' Moon asked the firey girl who nodded firmly.

The gang looked at each other in fear as Moon, River, The High Commission, King Ponyhead and Rubeiot staring at them in annoyance. ''Err...that's not true...I mean...'' Star started, only to be cut off by Hekapoo.

''NO! Shut it! All of you! Honestly Marco, I don't know why you flew to London in that van, but that was seriously dangerous. What if Star died because of this?!'' She yelled. ''Look, I didn't know what was gonna happen. Plus, you haven't got any clue on what we've all been through today!'' Marco strongly argued. But after that, everyone was then explaining the 'troubles' that Star and Marco had faced over the time they spent together.

''From what I've heard, you managed to break into St Olga's and get rid of Miss Heinous in a single day. Therefore ruining her reputation and rule over that reform school! I thought better of you!'' King Ponyhead bellowed, Pony hid behind Kelly in fear. ''You left Earth to go places that you call fun! The nerve of you, absolutely outrageous!'' Moon said with an angry attitude. ''Not to mention that it was so awesome that you even lived to tell the tale!...Oh, not helping?'' River said before earning a glare from Moon. Star couldn't muster up the strength to argue, but she also forgot that she couldn't use her wand after it cracked. It was too late when she pulled out the wand, before she could even cast anything, and that's when everyone saw it.

The high commission and Moon looked at the wand in horror as they noticed something awful about it. ''What the...What did you do to your wand Star?!'' Omnitraxus exclaimed in absolute suprise. '''She's...she's cracked the gem on it!'' After Moon gasped in horror, Everyone (Except for Star and the gang) turned towards Marco with a hint of anger. ''This...is all on you! You're responsible for all of this! Nearly killing Star and causing her to crack the crystal on the wand and...'' Rhombolous started, preparing to freeze Marco, but then Hekapoo just whacked him. ''SHUT UP! He doesn't deserve that kind of punishment! And neither does she!'' She growled.

''Look I...'' Marco started, Hekapoo mearly just put her hand in front of him before speaking. ''I don't want to hear it. I've seen a lot of interesting info on the events way before Star had to be taken back to Mewni. You actually got into an agrument with Star and which was the whole reason for the current situation, you were also responsible for leaving Star on her own at a graveyard where Ludo took the magic book. Overall, those were all on you...I'm actually shocked...to know this.'' She told him with utter disappointment.

Marco tried to say something, but he wasn't able to as he looked down in shame. All those thoughts about him being responsible were all coming back to him, this upset Star on how much Hekapoo was actually judging what actually didn't matter. ''Alright...I can see things aren't working out. You're totally untrustworthy and I'm gonna need your scissors back.'' Hekapoo said before she held out her hand for the scissors. ''Wait...for how long?'' Marco asked worryingly, he then got his answer which was...''Forever.'' Once he heard her say that, Marco backed away with his scissors from Hekapoo.

''No, nonononono, please don't.'' Marco said, trying to keep his scissors away from Hekapoo. ''Come on, Don't be stubborn, let's have them.'' Hekapoo said, trying to grab the Scissors from Marco. The pair of them argued, Star and Tom tried to stop the argument, but Rhombolous didn't allow it. ''Come on please, it's all we've got for getting around. We can't go anywhere without these!''

''Honestly, if you aren't able to go anywhere without Dimensional Scissors, then you don't deserve any, ok?'' She said firmly before snatching the scissors off him. ''Sheesh, I hate talking like that.'' She muttered to herself. Marco then frowned with a disappointed face. ''Well if that's not the case...I just wanna get the gang back to the hotel, we're all tired.'' Hekapoo stayed silent for a few seconds before looking at Marco's face. ''Ok...I'll sort it out.''

The firey girl then opened up a portal with Marco's scissors before Kelly, Jackie, Tom, Janna and Tad went through first. ''Oh by the way, have those scissors fixed. They weren't working at all in the airport earlier.'' Marco requested before jumping through the portal. Hekapoo looked at him in confusion, she thought that they were working now.

''Wow...poor kid.'' Pony said, Star wasn't in the mood for Pony's sarcasm. But Pony said that she was serious for the first time. Star then walked towards the portal and went into it only to hear a familiar voice. ''Oh, and Star...'' Moon called out to her daughter who turned back to her. ''Yeah Mom? What is it?'' Moon couldn't find in her heart to say anything about sending her back to Mewni, so then she noticed the outfit that Star was wearing and decided to complement her. ''You look nice in that outfit.'' She managed to speak. ''Aw, thanks Mom. I'll probably see you around tomorrow.'' Star said as she walked through the portal to hotel room with Pony by her side. Miss Heinous who listened to what Moon was saying, didn't approve of what she said to Star.

"Ok, first off, that did not tie into those event whatsoever Hekapoo! None of that was his fault, besides, you had no right to do that to him." Moon said, scolding the firey girl in annoyance. "I know, I just wanted him to feel bad a little more. Besides, nearly getting Star killed in that deathtrap of a van was the real reason I took the scissors away. Anyways, g'night m'lady." Hekapoo said with a smirk before leaving the tower.

* * *

Once they were back in their hotel room

The gang decided to call it a night. Kelly decided to sleep on one of the smaller beds along with Tad who then lay across her, Pony had also lay across Kelly much to her annoyance. Tom had to sleep on the floor alongside Janna because Jackie took the last small bed. Star couldn't decide where to sleep, until Marco lifted up the blanket on the larger bed that he was sleeping on. ''Come on you, I'll let you sleep here for the next two weeks.'' He said before Star rushed into the bed beside him.

''Thanks Marco, Also I'm sorry you lost your scissors today.'' Star said apologetically. She then got in beside bed and pulled the covers over her. ''It's alright, I'll figure someway to make this all up to the High Commission. Then hopefully get em back eventually.'' Marco said confidently, the pair then lay down after turning off the lights to the room.

''Heck of a day, right?'' After experiencing what they and the gang went through, Star had to speak her mind about what fate had put them through. Marco then also said that the day was more crazier like some of their adventures after getting back from Mewni(1), such as being turned into toddler and being taken to a crazy nursery by crazy mewmans, trying to rescue all of their classmates from the robotic dimension's control freak with Kelly, Pony, Tom and Janna, trying to find each other again in the withered maze or even looking around the Escher dimension and getting lost for several hours.

They both then heard a growl which came from the end of their bed. It turned out to be Tom as he was having trouble sleeping with the two chatting. By using a slumber plant's pollen that he borrowed from Kelly, Eventually, he got Marco to sleep with Star following soon after. Once everyone in the room was asleep however, Star strangly began to shake in her sleep with little tears following soon after.

* * *

 **In the Crystal Dimension**

Ludo and his goons exited their portal before getting off the ghost train.

The monsters were amazed by the appearences of how many monsters, evil beings/villains and outlaws of Mewni were kept in the crystal dimension. ''Woah, would you check out all these bad guys Carrot.'' Three-eyed Potato Baby asked Carrot. ''I know right?'' Carrot replied in absolute awe.

''This is amazing! Gill, Al, Mushy, there's all our famous monstrous outlaws here like Stonemorph the greatest shapeshifting mimicer, the Vicious Viper Sisters and even the Horrorsnare the constricting tree.'' SmashHog said, he and his fellow monsters were exctited at being in the presence of the legendary monsters. ''I know right? Hey Crocurtloat, what do you think?'' Mushy asked the the goat hybrid monster. ''Grr, I told you it's Goturtlodile!'' The monster called Goturtlodile said irritably in response to Mushy.

''Oh sorry Turtoatile, it's just that...'' Al Gator started before he was angrilly interupted by Goaturtlodile. ''Grr! My name is Crocurtloat! I mean, Goaturtlodile! Ugh, now you idiots have got me saying it!'' Goaturtlodile angrilly yelled before lunging at the group of monsters. They fought for a few minutes until someone broke up the fight, litterally.

''STOP IT!'' An ice blue skined demon spoke. The new member froze the monsters and unfroze them instantly so she could scold them. ''We're here on a very important mission with Toffee, not to mess about!'' She warned the monsters. ''B...bu...but we were mearly looking at these famous monsters. If possible, we want to have them unfrozen so...'' Gilly started before he was interupted by the possessed bird.

''She's right, don't touch any of these ancient monsters! There's only one here that we need to release...and she's right up here.'' Toffee mentioned, he climbed up an icy pathway until he reached the one villain that he knew would have the knowledge about the Mysterious Hollow. ''Yeah! Wait...did you just say she?'' Bearnicorn asked before he and his fellow monsters saw the one which Toffee wanted to release.

It was a mewman who had pale skin, poofy teal hair, geayish-purple eyes, maroon-coloured lipstick and black mascara. The mewman wore a long black gothic like dress, a large black sun hat with grey and white feathers and a branch with thorns on it, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, long greyish-purple gloves and black flat shoes with pale purple socks.

But those weren't the details that Ludo's goons were interested in, the main thing about this female mewman was that she wore a wedding ring on her left hand and she had cheek marks. Red spade-shaped cheek marks. ''Woah, Toffee...is this...'' Ludo started, only to be possessed by Toffee again. ''The Queen of Darkness? Yes it is.'' Toffee finished for him.

''What are your plans Toffee?'' The female demon asked curiously. Toffee then began explaining his scheme. ''After failing to kill Star, I think that the only way we're going to succeed is by getting help from Eclipsa. I knew her 300 years ago and she should have the magic we need for taking over Mewni.'' He said to his fellow minions. ''But without Rhombolous' powers, we cannot hope to free the Queen.'' Florona said with doubts. ''The trident has the power to release any prisoner, even without the full crystal.'' Toffee explained as he summoned The Devil's Trident.

''By the power of the Devil's trident, I hereby release the Queen of Darkness to her former and rightful glory!'' After incanting the spell, Ludo/Toffee Shoved the trident straight into Eclipsa's icy prison and caused it to crack. Once enough cracks spread across the ice crystal, it shattered into a thousand pieces.

The monsters stood back before they looked and saw the Queen of Darkness get to her feet. She stood up which intimidated the monsters at first, until she coughed uncontrollably. ''Ugh. About time Princess Moon, now about...'' The 300 year old queen spoke, until she noticed the pack of monsters around her.

''Oh...hello everyone. Could any of you gentle-monsters tell me what year it is?'' Eclipsa asked Ludo's goons. It was only when Toffee/Ludo approached her that she got her answer. ''It is the year 845. And only a fortnight until the Mysterious Hollow is found. It is I, Toffee my dear queen.'' Toffee explained to Eclipsa. Struck confused, the queen of darkness herself looked at Ludo's possessed body and wasn't convinced by Toffee's words.

''You don't look anything like Toffee, he was my husband's Septarian commander. Not some bird with green eyes.'' She complained. The confusion went away as soon as Toffee revealed the other half of the butterfly wand that he had taken control of. Only then did Eclipsa gasp in surprise. ''The other half of my family's wand. How did you get this? Is that really you Toffee?'' She asked in surprise.

''It is indeed, the reason that you didn't recognise me is that I have possessed this monster known as Ludo Aravius of Mewni. He possessed the wand and the magic book for his quest to destroy the butterflies and rule the universe...along with becoming tall in a strange way.'' Toffee explained to Eclipsa who seemed to understand it...right before her stomach growled. ''Please can anyone give me a candy bar?'' Eclipsa asked hungrily.

Right after hearing her, some of Ludo's gang began to question if Eclipsa really tried to destroy her own kingdom. Carrot then grabbed her a candy bar before she snatched it and gobbled it up. ''Aah, thanks for that. Anyways, that does seem like any monster who attacks my family. But after...one of my own family betrayed me...I've wanted my revenge on them too.'' Eclipsa said, tearing up a little whilst thinking about her past during the events of 1689-1690 in London.

''We might not be able to change the past, but we can get revenge in the future.'' The ice blue demon reminded Eclipsa as she looked at her and smiled. ''Anyways, Here's the thing, there's a decendant in your family who is giving me trouble and I plan to use the magic against the universe so I can drive fear into it...and reclaim my finger.'' Toffee said, trying to explain why he was using the other half of the wand.

Some of the monsters began to chat amongst themselves while Eclipsa was explaining about how the Trident would be a big advantage to all monsters on Mewni. ''If the Trident is the key, then we won't be able to use it. It's been split into two pieces and we have no idea where the other part is.'' Gilly complained, earning him a slap on the head by Spikeballs.

Eclipsa explained that if both parts of the crystal are near each other, they will still be able to open The Mysterious Hollow and unleash the powerful monster. ''Ah, so the legends are true. The monster is real.'' Du and Po said one after the other. ''Indeed, it's merely been sleeping all these years. Never aging until the day the Hollow Awakens.'' She told Ludo's goons with glee. ''Despite a few of our ancestors attempting to awaken the hollow, including Toffee for example.'' Bearicorn told the Queen.

''Rumors had it, that only Toffee killed the queen way before Moon the Undaunted. Cut her and some of her warriors off the road before striking her down.'' Longnek said with Toffee's permission. The possessed bird then explained that as soon as the trident's power was restored, he and the rest of his army will use it to destroy the Kingdom of Mewni and take it for themselves. He also told Eclipsa that she would have her own Kingdom back and have the power of darkness at her side once more.

''So...do we have a deal?'' Toffee asked Eclipsa, holding out his hand where the other half of the wand was. Eclipsa thought about it at first, but eventually she shook his hand in agreement. ''Very well, we'll do this your way for the time being. Until the day comes, we lay low for a while...apart from you goons, you will go around London to find the entrance to the Mysterious Hollow and report back to me as soon as you do.'' Eclipsa said, giving her plans out to her fellow monster companions.

Toffee then suggested a hideout in London could be optional. ''There is one place in the sewers of London which is still available to monsters. That's where we'll stay until the time is right, is that ok with you Toffee?'' Eclipsa said, asking if Toffee was willing to accept Eclipsa's proposal. ''For you my Queen, that would be a plesant idea.'' He said. With all plans out of the way, Ludo's gang then grabbed the frozen warriors that they adored and boarded the ghost train once again before it flew off to London.

''But one thing though Toffee. Where's the other half of my family's wand?'' Eclipsa asked in confusion. She would eventually meet the other half of the wand's user when the time was right...but when?

* * *

 **Well that's this chapter finished, if it's a little too short I'm sorry.**

 **(1) Those adventures that Star and Marco has, I'll be making another fanfic on that once this fanfic is completed.**

 **More chapters will be coming soon**

 **So stay tuned**


	8. Chapter 7 - The First Day

**Greetings once again.**

 **Here's the seventh chapter of this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The First Day**

The next morning.

Marco was the first to wake up before any of the others. The first thing he noticed when he did wake up was that Janna had cuddled up beside Tom with her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled a little at this before he got out his camera and took a picture of them both cuddling with each other.

The second thing he noticed was that Star looked absolutely tired, like she couldn't get any sleep at all last night. He took notice to this once the young princess rolled over towards his bedside.

The third thing he noticed was that Star's wand was still cracked from last night, but to his surprise, some of the tiny cracks in the crystal were beginning to fix themselves. Whilst the process was slow, it was doing a really good job. But it was the last thing that got his attention, Star's pillow was damp which told Marco that she had been crying during the night.

''Hmm, that's odd. I didn't hear Star crying...Oh well, time to make amends start from last night.'' Marco thought before deciding to get up. He then prepared to do his usualy morning routine in the bathroom of their the hotel room. As soon as Marco near the bathroom however, he thought he heard a noise coming from the bathroom and thought it was just him, being completely oblivious because of sleep, he decided to go into the bathroom.

But when he opened the door, he saw Kelly who had just got out of the shower to brush her wet hair. She was currently listening to a song on the radio and even sung the lyrics to it. ''~ _I'm walkin' on sunshine, woahow, I'm, walkin' on sunshine, woa..._ '' She sung while dancing. It was then, upon the pair of them seeing each other that Marco and Kelly both screamed in fright. Kelly had to cover up her lower body with her own hair before Marco could see anything that he shouldn't have. ''Marco! You could at least knock!'' She yelled in panic with embarrasment. ''S...Sorry.'' The young boy said before closing the door with absolute shock.

He then closed the door before taking a deep breath. ''Sheesh, I didn't need to see that.'' The karate kid said to himself. Just then, he saw Tad who asked curiously what the screaming was all about. Marco on the other hand, he just said not to go into the bathroom. ''Oooh yeah, I forgot to tell you that that she's usually up in the morning around 7:30 or so.'' Tad explained. ''It's kind of my fault anyway. I should have put a sign on the door.'' Kelly admitted sheepishly, putting on her clothes after drying herself.

''Also, I think Star was crying last night, do you know why?'' Marco whispered, Tad then told Marco that he didn't know that Star was even crying during the night, although he did mention hearing some whimpering from her side of the bed. ''Hmm, I'm gonna have to ask Star about it later.'' Marco thought to himself.

At that moment however, the two boys were shocked by a loud female mewman scream. ''MARCO GET UP WE'RE LATE FOR...'' Star screamed, this caused everyone to wake up in fright before she then realised that she was in the hotel room. ''Oh that's right, we're on the field trip to London.'' She sighed in relief. Pony, Tom and Janna then took a few seconds before getting up, Jackie then woke up groaning. ''Ugh, how what's the time?'' She asked, rubbing her eyes before being told the time. ''About...7:58. Is anyone hungry for breakfast?'' Marco asked everyone. ''I am.'' Kelly said from the bathroom. Once she came out, everyone saw that she had tied her hair into two ponytails.

The gang looked at Kelly's new hairstyle in awe. ''What was wrong with your old hairstyle?'' Tad asked Kelly with confusion, Kelly said that she didn't want to have her hair tied up in a ponytail all the time so she would switch it every now and then.

''What the heck happened last night? I remember getting to my feet after nearly being cut up by that giant lizard guy...'' Jackie said, she then drifted off as she remembered the ton of stuff from what she and the gang had been through yesterday. ''Oh yeah, we lost the van too. How did it even drive away by itself?'' She asked as she got up from her bed. ''I'm actually not sure, maybe it's also to do with the sapping of magic from the universe or something. Also, that Lizard guy was a Septarian.'' Star said, she didn't actually have any ideas on why the van flew off but it was oddly strange as to why it would do that.

Soon, the gang were fully dressed and making their way down for breakfast on the first floor. They were soon joined by the other students who were somewhat worried about what happened to Star last night...well all except for Brittney. ''Do you think anyone will be demanding questions on what happened last night?'' Jackie asked after seeing a couple of eyes turn towards the gang. ''Just hope for the best, I don't think Skeeves is gonna take any other actions. Besides, he's got other things on his mind with Miss Skullnick, Sensei and Andante.'' Marco replied, pointing towards one of the tables where Skeeves and the other teachers were gathered around.

After getting their food, Marco's phone began to ring. Upon getting it, he saw that his parents were trying to call him since last night about 5 times, Marco then decided to answer the call. ''Marco? Are you there? Why haven't you been calling us, your father and I were worried sick!'' Angie's voice called out to him. ''I'm here Mom, sorry for not calling you again last night. We were just exhausted.'' Marco explained, trying to make his parents understand the situation on last night. ''Nevermind, we're so glad you and the others are safe, that's all.'' Once his own mom replied to him, Marco reasured her that he was ok like a few times.

''So...did you give Star the gift yesterday?'' Rafael asked, hoping Marco's answer would be yes, but after yesterday, he didn't get the answer he was looking for. ''Are you kidding me dad? We nearly died yesterday, you're lucky you're even speaking to me today.'' Marco spat back without realising. ''I know, I know. Anyways, I should also let you know that some of the parents had noticed that their kids were on Amy's van, I guess you can hear them speaking to them on the video chat as we speak by now.'' Rafael explained.

Marco then looked around the cafe to see if his dad was right. To his surprise, he was right. Alfonzo, Ferguson, Toby, Ingrid and Justin had gotten calls from each of their parents or relatives on yesterday's events.

After hearing all of those the video messages, Marco knew that some of the parents were worried about their kids in the van. Despite Marco's parents being nice and calm, with Star's group, some of the others ended up getting a little bit of scolding which cooled down eventually.

''Ingrid Bloomgren, was hast du gestern mit deinen Freunden in den Van gefahren? Ich erhielt einen Anruf von Ihrem Schulleiter, der sagte, dass Sie nicht auf dem Flug nach London waren!'' Ingrid's mother asked her with a little bit of a temper. "Mom, es ist eine lange Geschichte. In der Tat sind wir fast gestorben, um nach London zu kommen." Ingrid argued strongly against her parents.

''Wow Ferguson, that was really awesome. I mean, you actually flew on that van to London? I wish I was there to see it.'' Ferguson's father said with awe. His mother was impressed by that fact as well. ''I know right? Despite the fact that we almost died, we made it alive and well.'' Ferguson stated with a smile.

''Alfonzo, are you hurt? Did anything happen?'' Alfonzo's mother asked, making sure that her son had no injuries whatsoever. ''Mom, It's all good, I'm fine.'' He then said before moving on with a pleasnt conversation with his parents.

''What do you mean you couldn't get onto the plane yesterday Justin? I made sure the tickets weren't fake and everything.'' Justin's father spoke to him. ''I know Dad, I thought the same thing, it's not possible...unless someone stole those tickets.'' Justin said to his parents, they could understand what he meant. ''We'll look into it son, don't worry.'' Justin's mother reasured him.

''It's ok Toby, I'm not mad with you. I'm just so glad you're ok.'' Toby's mother said, the young boy had nearly broke down if it wasn't for his Mother who calmed him down. ''I don't wanna talk about it right now.'' Toby said, mustering all the strength he could to say those words.

Overall...those video calls were nothing...compared to Jackie's message. Once Jackie picked up her phone and answered it. ''Oh no, you might want to be careful with Jackie's message. Reason being...'' Angie began, she was then cut off by a loud voice that everyone was actually able to hear throughout the whole cafeteria.

''BEFORE YOU EVEN BEGIN TO SAY ANYTHING, STEALING YOUR OWN SISTER'S VAN? I HONESTLY WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D FOUND OUT THAT YOU WEREN'T ON THE SCHOOL TRIP, JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU YOUNG LADY!'' That screeching voice was none other than Jackie's mother, Ellie Thomas. Jackie was absolutely mortified when she heard her mother saying those words. ''Mom, it's not what it looks like. I swear, we tri...'' Jackie tried to explain, but her own mother cut her off.

''I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER, SISTER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS FLYING AWAY WITH THAT VOLKSWAGON VAN DID YOU?! BELIEVE ME, I THOUGHT YOUR OLDER SISTER WAS GONNA DIE OF SHOCK, YOUR FATHER AND I DIDN'T RAISE YOU JUST SO YOU COULD PULL OF STUNTS LIKE THIS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR FRIENDS AND YOURSELF!'' Ellie continued angrilly. Brittney was actually sniggering at Jackie's reaction. ''Look, I'm sorry if I did take the van. But we...'' Jackie tried to explain again, the same thing happened.

''JUST BE LUCKY THAT I'M LETTING YOU STILL COMPETE IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP IN LONDON! BUT I SWEAR, IF YOU DO ANYTHING BAD EVER AGAIN, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR UNCLE THINKS, I WILL BREAK YOUR SKATEBOARD AND YOU'LL NEVER SKATE AGAIN!'' Ellie finished, her voice eventually calmed down to a more soothing voice. ''Oh, your father and Joey both said to say hello to you and we'll be meeting you for your tournament as soon as we get to London.'' She said calmly before saying that she couldn't chat long as she had to go to work.

Once the call ended, Jackie noticed everyone looking in her direction along with Star and the gang. She covered her face and tried her best to not cry in front of everyone. ''Er...what the heck did we just hear?'' Carrie asked having just taking her hands off her ears. ''Right, well...I'll call you later to check up on you. Bye for now Marco.'' Rafael said before hanging up on Marco. Brittney then burst out in laughter as everyone turned towards her way.

''Ha! How typical that Jacqueline would recieve a call from her mom who chews out on her!'' Brittney mocked as she nearly fell on the floor laughing. Star and Marco and the others felt a bit embarrased with everyone looking at them. ''Perfect, just perfect.'' Marco complained, feeling completely annoyed on how his and Star's day was beginning so far.

* * *

Later after breakfast.

All of the students were gathered around a place called 'The Scoop' where Andante Inferno would be teaching them a little about the history of London. Star actually thought that it the meeting place was a big scoop of ice cream at first, but when Marco explained what it was and what it was used for, Star became a little disappointed. To make some matters worse for her, Miss Skullnick was even watching the students to make sure they weren't doing any funny business.

Once all the students were gathered around the scoop, Andante appeared from a poof of smoke. ''Let me introduce you to la un who made zis trip possibuhl, and zé un who weehl be yur teachair fair le next déux weeks... Me.'' The french author started. All the female students adored him as he continued to speak. ''Andente 'Liam' Infairno, famous authair of ur time on 'Weehlow and lé Wisps', Spiritual travellair to those who'vé seen me around la whirld, 'onairary blak belt fair Kung Fu and nine times winnair... Of lé Francais fénceng championship.'' Andante told the students, revealing his fencing sword, it was a medieval type of sword to the students.

''Wow, this guys is so amazing. I wonder if Earth Turd could be as cool as him?'' Pony joked around, Marco groaned at the same name he was always called. ''Oh come on Pony, give him a break. Besides, this guy they both do Kung fu right?'' Tad complained, mentioning how Marco and Andante were alike. Kelly and Tom agreed with Tad, Star on the other hand was oblivious to the question as she was more focused on Andante. The downside of all this however, was that Miss Skullnick was watching the students to make sure no fun was taking place for anyone.

While they were being looked upon, Andante then explained the history about London to the Students. ''This massive city that you all stand upon, was originally built by the Romans around 43 AD and founded by them too. Originally, this city was called Londinium but eventually was called: London, as we know it today.'' Andante explained to the students. They were all interested about London's history at first, but after a while the students were starting to get a little bored.

He rambled on for about a couple of hours. ''Duréng le 18th century, when Britain was a vairy powairful country een Europe, London became a vairy impairtent financial centre. Bak zén, most of la businez was done een coffee 'ousés on Square Mile.'' Andante continued, by then, all the students were bored out of their heads with Miss Skullnick watching.

In Andante's mind, he too didn't want the students to be bored. So he then said that he'd plan to take the rest of the lesson time to teach the students and he relieved the troll of her teaching for the day.

As soon as Miss Skullnick was out of sight, Andante knew that this was the right moment to do his stuff. ''Well... That's prettay much évairythéng covaired on London fair todai. Now zat yur teachair's jene... Who wents to 'ave a competishe-on?'' As soon as the french author spoke those words, all the students put their hands up saying that they wanted to be a part of the competition.

''Mon compétishe-on eez simplé. All you 'ave to do eez go een groups to be creative et come up wiv amazeng ideas fair ze néxt Weehlow ét la Wisps novél. Ai weehl anounce ze winneng group een ze next week and six dais and la winnairs weehl also recieve a spécial prize and éven includeng mon néxt novel wiv zeir idea.'' Andante explained. He then wished the students good luck before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Star then got excited before looking to Jackie and Janna who squeeled in excitement. ''Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! Actually taking part in a competition which involves Willow and the Wisps? That's a real pleasure being in the ones who win!'' Janna claimed excitingly, she also had plans to sabotage a few things or more because of her...troublesome personality.

''Take it easy will you Janna? It's just for fun, Andante usually takes the other ideas and places them in his fan's cabinet from what I've heard.'' Jackie mentioned, Marco also said that Janna was to try no funny business at all. Not even stealing anything precious or any of the other student's ideas. ''Aw, spoilsport.'' Janna said glumly. Kelly then thought of an idea which mainly involved plants for the competition, but ended up shrugging it off as she and Tad both agreed that it was probably going to be a bad idea.

''So...what ideas for Andante do you think we can come up with?'' Marco asked the gang, while the others had no idea what to think about, only one of them had pleanty of ideas in her head. ''Oh oh oh, I know. Why not one where it involves Puppies?!'' Star said, he wand then glowed and shot out something. Normally, she would just pick up the puppy, however it wasn't the puppy that she usually summoned. Instead, it was a siamese version of the puppy where there was half a puppy and half another puppy on both sides.

It was still cute to look at and there were lazers firing on both ends. ''Wow...is this a new spell you came up with, or is what happens when the wand is cracked from yesterday?'' Marco asked curiously. ''When the wand is cracked.'' Star replied, looking at her still cracked wand. More of the cracks had disappeared off of the crystal.

''Right...I need to get going for a little while, you guys go work on that project for Andante then I'll meet you back at the Hotel.'' Jackie said, getting out her skateboard and riding off on it somewhere. ''Er, why's she leaving us again?'' Star asked Marco curiously. ''As far as she told me, she said she was gonna meet this guy to practice her skateboarding skills for her upcoming championship.'' Marco replied, he and Star then thought up one of their past adventures and decided to create their ideas for Andante based off of that.

When the gang went towards a different part of London, another kid was looking in his direction. He was more interested in the magic from Star's wand rather than the other monsters. ''Hmm, interesting. Haven't seen anything like that since that summer when I went to visit my great uncle.'' (1)The boy said, he was then called over by his sister. ''Looks like it's a good opportunity for another guide to the unexplained.''

* * *

Over in Trafalgar Square.

Most of the students were over by the fountains where they were talking about what would be the greatest idea to think about. Star and the gang were by what Marco called Nelson's Column where they talked about the best possible way to win the competition fairly without Janna's usual tricks. Marco on the other had, kept looking at the box that his dad gave him before he left for London.

''When am I gonna find the right moment to give this to her?'' He said to himself. ''Give who what?'' A voice said from beside Marco. Jumping in surprise, he then saw Kelly beside him. ''Er...nothing...ok. I kinda planned to give Star this for being such a good friend to me and everyone else on Earth...well ok, it's more than that but...'' He said to Kelly who then took a look at what was in the box.

Inside the box, was a silver necklace bearing a mexican fire opal gemstone. ''Wow, it's so beautiful. What is it?'' Kelly asked with glee. ''It's my grandma's necklace passed down to my mom. Dad suggest that I give it to Star since I...nevermind.'' The karate kid explained.

''Hey just so you know, Star is gonna love it. Here's an idea: give it to her tomorrow.'' Kelly suggested, it also gave Marco a perfect idea on how to make it all possible...but then he lost the idea after hearing a loud crash.

Heaing the noise, the gang and some of the students looked over to the source and saw a pack of familiar monsters striding right up to them. ''Ugh, I don't believe this. What are you guys doing here?'' Star asked with annoyance.

''We were all brought back by Toffee, but most of us came back to Ludo for revenge on you.'' Florona said with pride. ''Anyways...we're here in London with Toffee to find his finger. We presume that you possess it.'' Bearicorn said, preparing to snatch up the young princess, Luckily Marco, Tom, Kelly and Pony were right there to defend her when he mentioned that.

''...But for now, we're on break. Plus, we're training our newest member for her first time out in the field. Goaturtodile said coldly. ''Er...newest member? Who?'' Marco asked curiously. Goaturtlodile, Bearicorn and Florona then stood aside to reveal their new recruit. It ended up being a familiar sight that neither of the gang had expected. A female ice blue skined demon with three sapphire eyes.

More importantly, someone that Tom knew all too well. ''G...Glacia? Y...You..You're with these goons?'' He stuttered in disbelief. ''Suprised to see me Tommy? I was hired by Ludo several days after we met in the mall. We're also here on his behalf to do Toffee's business, I suggest you go home to Mewni where you belong Butterfraud.'' The female demon mocked to Star. ''We're also her trying to find the location of the entrance to the My...'' But before Goaturtodile could even finish, Glacia stamped on his foot, causing him to hop around in pain.

''Anyways, it ain't all that's new this time.'' Carrot said as he revealed a couple of gizmos which looked like some sort of maigc bracelets. ''Oh crud, those are Soul Eater gems. Said to have been able to strip the magic from any magical being from Mewni or beyond.'' Tad said with fear. By then, a lot of the students walked over to the scene and were whispering about what was going on.

''You see, unlike some...my uncle is able to afford the best.'' Glacia said proudly. ''At least nobody had to buy the magic wand off of Queen Butterfly, they got it because of who they are.'' Pony said, mentioning how Star got her wand on the first day and even met a certain someone.

The young princess winked in agreement to her bestie. But that was too soon as Glacia reared her face up towards Pony's. ''None of us asked your opinion, Severed-Head.'' Glacia insulted evily, Just hearing that word had struck Pony in the heart like a dagger. She tried everything to keep herself from crying over that horrible insult. The other monsters looked at each other, snickering a little.

''Oooh, you're gonna pay for that one Glacia.'' Star growled before she took out her wand. ''Pile Driver Panda Blast!'' Star called out, preparing to have her wand firing at Glacia.

However, the blast didn't hit the ice-blue demon. Because it was cracked, the wand then instead backfired, causing Star to fly backwards and hit the ground hardly upon impact. ''Mmmph!'' Star wasn't able to say anything as her mouth was strangely full.

Marco, Pony and Tom then ran over to her side in panic. ''Are you ok Star?'' Marco asked. Star shook her head rapidly, telling him that she wasn't ok. ''Come on B-Fly, say somethin!'' Pony said with panic.

Star then spat something out. That something, was actually the Pandas which were really supposed to have hit Glacia. They had an absolute frightened look upon their faces. It was almost like they were absolutely horrified from almost being swallowed.

As the young princess spat out the Pandas, the other students were grossed out by this. ''Ha, what'd I tell you? Let's go, she's not worth it.'' Glacia called to Ludo's goons as she used a blade to open a portal to their new hideout.

All the while, Star was unable to stop coughing up pandas despite the help from her friends. ''Wow, this is so gunna go on my wallpaper. Hey Diaz, can you move so I can get a better picture of your girlfriend?'' When Brittney spoke, Marco was enraged by this. ''No, get lost Brittney!'' He yelled before throwing her phone into the nearest pond.

''Come on, we've gotta find your parents Star. They'll know what to do.'' Tom said before he and Marco carried Star.

* * *

Over at the Tower of London's magical counterpart

Marco and the gang had carried Star over to her parents and explained what was wrong with Star. Rhombulous then gave the young princess a bucket to throw up in while her wand was being fixed.

''Honestly, I don't know what she was thinking Marco. She knows that when the wand cracks, spells will work improperly. They could even backfire.'' Moon complained annoyingly. ''Anyways, the last of the cracks have healed. Just be sure not to crack it again.'' Omnitraxus said as he handed the wand to Marco. Star then threw up another panda into the bucket. ''Sheesh, better out than in I'd say.'' Tom said. Everyone then glared at him for saying that. ''What? I'm just saying...'' Tom stated in his defence.

''Who were she trying to blast anyway?'' Moon asked with simple curiousity. ''Glacia, Tom's sister. She was amongst Ludo's goons.'' Marco responded. Dave and Wrathmelinor then looked at each other in horror. ''No...what's Glaci gotten herself into now?'' Dave asked with concern. ''Apparently, she's working for Toffee in finding the entrance to somewhere.'' Tom explained.

''Krampus...what have you done now?'' Wrathmelinor said to herself. At this, Marco perked up. ''Wait...you know Krampus?'' He asked in shock. ''I don't think I ever knew him at all. But what I did know, I never liked.'' She explained to Marco.

River then asked Marco why Star was trying to blast Glacia. ''Well, it's mainly because she called Pony a sev...I dunno what it actually meant, but it sounded really bad.'' He told everyone. Pony then sniffed before letting a few tears run down her face. ''She called me a Severed-Head.'' She responded sadly. King Ponyhead was outraged by this. ''She did not!'' He bellowed. ''W...Wait, I don't understand. What's a Severed-Head?'' Marco asked, and to his surprise, he got his answer.

''It means a floating head not being attatched to any body. Severed-Heads are a really horrible name for my kind, anyone who was born with only a head, someone like me or my siblings!'' Pony said stressfully. She then let a few more tears out even though she tried very hard to hold them back. ''That's...That's awful.'' Marco said with shock, Star coughed up another snake from her mouth, and turned out to be the last panda. ''Even more horrible than coughing up furballs in your mouth.'' She sai with one last cough.

Pony then sobbed because of that horrible insult, right before her father came up to her. ''Now listen here Lilacia. No matter what anyone else thinks of you, no-one will ever be better than you. It's one of the main reasons why I'm leaving you to inherate the throne once you've come of age. Come here you.'' He said before gently nuzzling his daughter. Neither of them noticed that the rest of the ponyhead siblings had seen the whole conversation.

''Well this is just perfect, we're already setting up for The Fall of the Eclipse and yet now we're already getting some problems. Glacia has turned on her own family, Apparently she's with that Aravius outcast and who knows what else!'' Dave complained aloud, heartbroken about the fact that his own daughter had betrayed him. Wrathmelinor tried calming him down, but it only worked a little.

''Did somebody mention, the good ol' festival?'' An old but suprisingly young voice asked. Everyone then turned towards the voice. It belonged to an elder yet strangely healthy mewman. He was a lot taller than Moon, had a greyish white beard and short hair, wore silver armor with the mewman emblem on the armor's tunic and had what appeared to be a magic sword. ''Well, it appears that there are already problems, wouldn't you agree Moon?'' He said to Moon.

''Father, you've made it.'' Moon said happily as she embraced the old man. ''I thought you wouldn't be coming this year.'' She said with fear. Her father then hugged her in reasurance. ''Oh I've never planned on turning down the festival. Especially since it'll be three 'undred years since the defeat of the Queen of Darkness.'' He said. River then greeted the elder as if he knew him all along. And before long, Hekapoo, Rhombulous and Omnitraxus went over exctitingly to him. ''Oh my goodness, Arthur it's been so long. We've not gotten a single letter from you for two months.'' Omnitraxus said. The man explained that he felt a disturbance within Mewni and tried to track the source of it.

Marco and Star then looked at each other in confusion before speaking up. ''Uh, sorry to bother you but...who's this?'' Star asked before everyone turned towards the young princess with glad faces. ''Star...this is your grandfather on your mother's side. Arthur Reginald Butterfly, the original founder of the knights of the Grand Oak and overall King of Mewni before me. It's because of him that I became a part of his royal guards.'' River explained to Star. Taking notice of Moon's firstborn, Arthur decided to have a look at her. ''So you're my granddaughter? I haven't seen you since you were a little baby.'' He said, getting a good look at Star's face and cheekmarks. ''Wow, you're even prettier than I predicted when you recieved the wand.'' He said with amazement. Moon also explained that once her father had left, she'd send messages to her father to see how he was doing on his quests.

''Amazing isn't it? Though he suffered a great many pains, he was still the best of us all. Even Glossaryck admired his determination and skills with a sword.'' Hekapoo mentioned to Marco, despite what happened last night. Arthur then realised something important. ''Wait a moment, where is Glossaryck? And where's Lekmet?'' He said in confusion.

A look of dread then took hold of Moon as she looked at father. ''Glossaryck's...been missing for two months now. He's said to have been in Ludo's possession, but now one of our spies claims that he's missing. And Chancellor Lekmet is gone...he used too much of his healing powers to save us from Toffee's corruptive powers...it even costed him his life.'' Moon confessed, not denying and part of the events between the Battle between them and Toffee. Arthur had warned the chancellor not to use too much of his power, but he never thought he'd risk his own life like that.

''Now Star's friend Marco, claimed that he was somewhat responsible for everything. But to me, it wasn't his fault. Despite _someone_ punishing him yesterday.'' Moon continued, explaining what had happened from yesterday and how the wand got split and Glossaryck got taken.

She was also quite cross with Hekapoo after yesterday because of her behaviour and she refused to give Marco his scissors back. ''Aye, nobody can predict the future young Marco...was it? Even if you did make a huge mistake and couldn't take it back, it doesn't make you a bad person.'' Arthur reasured with his words of wisdom. He then faced the high comission with across attitude.

''But you lot shouldn't have attacked without first contacting me. I have had a lot more experience in dealing with Toffee.'' Arthur explained. ''I swear...it's just...just like I failed...to save... _her_...'' A sad expression came across his face after mentioning someone.

''Is this Comet we're talking about?'' Rhombulous said sadly. Star managed to hear the word 'Comet' and wondered what they meant. ''Er...who's Comet?'' She asked, frightening Moon in the process. But alas, Moon couldn't keep this from her own daughter. ''Comet Butterfly...was actually you're grandmother. And my mother of course.'' Moon said, trying not to cry.

Tom, Marco and Pony then decided to ask more about Star's grandmother. ''How come we've never met Comet?'' He asked Moon. ''It's because...she's gone.'' Arthur spoke softly. ''She died...'' Speaking those words had shocked Star and her friends and even made Moon cry a little. ''Woah, sorry...I...I didn't...'' Marco tried apologising, but Arthur said it was alright. ''Though her death was not my fault...I vowed to myself that I would not return to Mewni... until now.'' He explained, revealing why he had never appeared at any of the royal family gatherings that Star and Marco had attended.

Star then noticed her mother crying and tried comforting her. ''I'm so sorry...I know you don't like seeing me upset but...'' She started, but Star place her hand on her arm before it was held by Moon. ''It's ok.'' Star said with comfort. ''Oh but it's nothing to worry about for now, it's all in the past. So let's talk about the present.'' Arthur spoke up, bringing the good mood back.

''And if I may say so Star, I think Marco and yourself make a wonderful young couple.'' Arthur complemented. What he didn't realise was that Star and Marco were then starting to deny it in unison.

''What?! Oh no, no, no, no. It's not that whatsoever. Marco's just my usual friendly safe kid who looks out for me, that's all.''

''What?! Er...no sir, I think you've got the wrong idea all together...Star and I are just friends and we just help each other out throught various dimensions, that's all.''

Kelly and Janna were then noticed by Moon and Arthur. ''Oh hello. I've seen you two last night, but I'm not sure we were properly introduced. I'm Queen Moon Butterfly, Star's mother. You've already met my husband King River Butterfly and my father, Arthur, and the ones you don't know are the members of the Magic High Comission.'' Moon introduced, shaking both of their hands hand. ''Hey there, I'm Janna, Janna Ordonia.'' Janna replied before Kelly.

''And I'm Kelly. I'm from Woolandia. Village along with my boyfriend Tad over there. We're with Star on a couple of her adventures.'' Kelly said, Moon then knew Woolandia and told her that she recalled one of her knights was actually Kelly's Grandfather. ''If you'd like, I could ask my father teach you a few sword tricks from his old days. I'm sure he still has a few tricks up his sleeves.'' Kelly was excited to be training with _the_ legendary Arthur Butterfly and learning how he was able to fight back in his days. ''That would be wonderful, thank you so much.'' She thanked with acceptance.

''Now why don't you kids run along? I think I might ask your teacher to give you the day off tomorrow.'' River offered to Star. When Marco asked how, River had a plan to bribe their principal with more of their Mewman treasures. ''Wow, thanks. I'll be sure to return the favor somehow.'' Marco said, plesantly.

After their pleasent conversation, Star, Marco and the gang went to find Jackie to tell her the good news. On the otherside of the room, Miss Heinous was listening to everything that was about Arthur Butterfly and one of Star's friends training with him.

''Hmph, it was bad enough telling that pack of lies about Marco to Hekapoo, now we've got to deal with Arthur Buttefly too?! Gemini, you'd better find a way to get rid of Marco or else. And Baby...what would you suggest that we do in order to get Star?'' Miss Heinous asked baby. ''Well, there is a third option here. But I have other plans...so I suggest seeing Toffee and his minions.'' Baby suggested evily. Gemini wasn't sure that it was a good idea.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jackie.

She and a couple of other skateboarders had all met up in The Regent's Park. There was also this sixteen year old kid, Skylar 'Geno' Flagg who was teaching and preparing them on what the finals were going to be about.

''Right then. Everyone here? Heidi, Zack, Jackie, Toby, Alan, Molly? Roman? Kira?'' He said, doing a roll call. Once Jackie and the other skateboarders said that they were present, Skyler then began explaining everything.

''Now, the tournament finale...it's all very simple to know, but very complicated to accomplish. Each team has 9 members, who will be performing in the three final competitions alongside two of the other finalists.'' Skylar said, explaining the important and quite obvious info that the team needed to know.

Skylar then went on how each of the three parts within the championship would go down.

''There are three parts in the championship as I've said. The first part is the skills, now all you have to do is show off the best of your skills to the judges and they'll decide if they're good or not. The second part is a timed competition where each team member races against the clock to prove how fast they are. Finally, the last part will be about capturing the flag. This is the most important and greatest part of the championship's finale, all three teams will race against each other to try and get the as many flags as they can. But there's also an easier part, the gold star flag, allows an entire team to win if it crosses the finish line. Everyone understand so far?'' After explaining, the other skateboarders and Jackie nodded in agreement.

Except for Roman, who nodded off. ''I...I guess so.'' Jackie managed to say while trying to hide her blushing face from Skylar.

''Right, follow me. We'll be heading straight to the skateboarding area to practice our skills. We've got about three days to go before the finals start, so we've gotta put all the effort we can into this thing.'' After speaking, Skylar lead the group to the skateboarding area to practice.

Later on in the evening

Jackie had said good night to her team before skating back to the hotel at Tower Bridge.

On the way back however, she had thoughts about what Star and Marco were talking about the night before.

Flashback:

 _In all honesty, back during the two months that Star had gone back to Menwi, Jackie and Marco went on another date. But it was actually their last date together before breaking up. Jackie knew that Star was the only thing keeping Marco going. And while he said that Jackie was his overall crush, Jackie and him knew that it wasn't true and this resulted in the break up._

 _Marco was a little upset by this, but he then knew she was right. Since that day, Marco had been trying to visit Star and ended up being chased out because of some misunderstanding. Once he discovered that Star was in trouble and that Toffee was still alive, Marco had rounded up Pony, Janna, Tom, Kelly and Tad to come up with a plan to get Star out of Mewni and back to Echo Creek._

 _Eventually, Jackie was absolutely upset that she broke up with Marco herself despite knowing that it was right. But when she heard that Star was in trouble...it's when she decided to help the gang...and mainly one of the reasons that she took her sister's volkswagon van._

Flashback ends.

Jackie was so caught up with those thoughts of the past, she never even saw realised that she was heading for a rock in the middle of the path. Once the wheel made contact with the rock, the skateboard tipped over and Jackie fell off.

Luckily she landed on the grass before passing out from some sort of magical force(2). She then awoke a long while later by none other than Andante Inferno. ''Allo 'allo Jacqueliné, feeleng comfy?'' He asked politely, Jackie then noticed that she was sitting on one of the comfy chairs in the main lobby. ''Wha? How did I...?'' She asked. Andante then explained that Jackie had passed out in the park and was lucky that Andante had found her. ''I...I passed out?...weeird.'' She said to herself.

''Anywais, you'd bettair get to bed. Yur friends aré wairried abut you.'' Andante said before saying good night. Jackie then went up to her hotel room and knocked on the door.

The door then opened and Tom appeared. ''Jackie, there you are. We haven't seen you since this morning, where were you?'' He asked without any hesitation. ''Oh, I was just coming home from practice...I decided to get myself a drink but the line was pretty long and I had to wait for long time.'' Jackie lied, hoping they would buy it.

Star was a bit suspicious about this...but she decided to let it go along with the others. ''Right, I'm gonna get some rest.'' Marco said before getting changed. ''Yeah me too.'' The young princess said afterwards.

As soon as everyone was in bed and asleep, Marco still lay awake in bed thinking about his gift to Star. He kept thinking that Star might be annoyed that she got some ancient necklace from his grandmother or that it was pretty lame. Either way, Marco was willing to take that chance and give her the necklace tomorrow. Star on the other hand, still felt a little awful for leaving Marco alone on Earth for two months, she decided to make it up to him by giving him a gift. (3)

Neither of them realised that they were both awake and soon slept afterwards.

Suddenly, the wand started glowing a little green slightly before a shadow emerged. It was in the shape of a familiar monster that Star had faced before. Either way, the figure used the wand's powers to affect Marco's mind somehow. '' _This is your failure for your own friend's safety._ '' It said with a raspy voice as more and more green energy affected the Karate Kid's mind.

Marco then started to twitch and turn a little while this happened.

* * *

 **(1) I wonder who this could be?**

 **(2) This will mean something important.**

 **(3) The gift thing will become something important for Starco in the next chapter**

 **Anyways that's it for this chapter.**

 **Stay tuned for the next one and comment on what you think about it ^^.**

 **For now though, Negaboss2000 out** **.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Perfect Day for Fun

**Greetings once again**

 **This chapter will be getting into the bigger problems now that a certain object has been found**

 **I should also point out there it's been a long time since I've updated the story, so apologies for being late.**

 **Anyways, let's get going, please enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Perfect Day for Fun/The Hollow has Awakened**

 _Marco opened his eyes as he looked around to see that he was in a dark forest of some insidious dimension._

 _''Huh? Where am I? Star? Jackie? Kelly? Tom? Anyone?'' He called out, trying to see if there was anyone out there in the forest. ''Yeah, now that's how we do things in old school!'' A voice which sounded familiar said._

 _Looking around for the source of the voice, Marco then stumbled across Ludo's group who had captured Tom and the gang. It was bad enough when Star was fighting Miss Heinous and Toffee, but the worst came to it when he saw another figure fighting her..._

 _That figure...was actually Marco himself. He used his leg to sweep Star off her feet and onto her back as she looked worn out by Marco's karate skills. Ludo then had his goons tie Star to an anchor and hold the rest of her friends hostage as they watched her sink to the bottom of the frozen lake._

 _''Alright, crack the ice.'' Toffee ordered as the monsters cracked the ice and casing both the anchor into the lake with Star tied to it_ _. The ice then froze over the patch that had been broken and Sealed Star underneath as she sunk to the bottom._

 _Horrified by the outcome, Marco rushed to crack the ice open and help Star get free. What was strangely odd was that nobody could even see him for some reason, but he chose to ignore that fact that everyone was seeing right through him._

 _The karate kid ran right over to the spot where the cracked ice was originally before it filled in on itself._ _Somehow, Star was able to see Marco and called out to him with desperation despite holding her breath._

 _''Don't worry, I'll get you out!'' He yelled, trying desperately to find a tool to break Star out of the ice._ _He then found a pickaxe and tried to break the ice, it didn't break or even leave a dent._ _Star was having trouble holding her breath underwater as she tried desperately to break her tight bonds._

 _But as Marco tried cracking the ice as many times as he could have done with that pick axe, he found that the ice was indestructable...it was almost like the the ice was trying to prevent him from saving Star._

 _''MMMPHCMMM!'' Star called out, trying to hold her breath, but desperately felt like she was on the verge of passing out._ _Seeing Star desperatly trying to breath, Marco then started punching through the ice to see if it was good enough. But by then, Star was starting to inhale water from the lake forcefully._

 _The monsters were cheering along with the evil Marco behind him. Jackie and the others were yelling at Marco in anger, calling him a treacherous moron. This made the young boy frightened by the fact that this was actually happening to him and he tried stamping on the ice to break it._

 _But it was too late...Star had already drowned._ _''No...NO...NOOO!'' Marco yelled in fright as he saw that there was no way to save Star now as her eyes fluttered close. ''STAR!'' He yelled before punching a powerful blow into the ice and diving in to save Star..._

...Only to wake up, gasping in fright and sitting up in the hotel's bed.

The karate kid then put his hand over his heart before trying to calm himself down. Looking around, Marco realised that he was back in bed in the hotel room which was very cold for some reason. He then looked at the other side bed and thankfully, Star was still alive and fast asleep, she also had a smile upon her face for some reason. After sighing in relief, Marco looked over at a glowing source that his bestie's wand was emitting. It had temporarily turned green, however after calming down the crystal's light dimmed.

After this, Marco figured that the wand might have been giving him uncontrollable nightmares. But still, he decided that it was best not to leave her side before wrapping his arm around Star. This would have made him feel a lot better, but what he didn't expect was for Star to face towards him, her eyes then fluttered open to see Marco who looked quite nervous, considering that she'd get a little cross for making sure that she didn't get hurt. ''M..Marco? Wh...what are you doing?'' She asked, being half asleep at the same time. ''Uh Star...yes um...hi, Nothing, I'm doing nothing?'' He said, feeling a little insecure about what he was doing before backing away.

The young princess knew better than this. ''What's wrong?'' Star asked, thinking that Marco was hiding something from her, something he didn't like thinking about at all. ''Er...it's nothing, I'm fine.'' He said, trying to dismiss his dream. Star however, kept insisting about why he was so nervous all of a sudden and trying to avoid the subject all together.

''Ok, I'll talk. It's just...a bad dream.'' He said, short but straight to the point. ''What was it about?'' Star said, deciding to ask further. Marco tried not to answer, but he couldn't say no to Star either. ''It...it was about me becoming evil...Believe me, it was horrific. I was seduced over to the wrong side of the fight and ended up attacking, Kelly, Pony, Tom and the others...I then came to fight you...and when I beat you...'' Marco explained what he assumed to be his dreams to Star, he then shivered with fear of what was next.

''When you beat me...what?'' Star nervously asked, Marco really didn't want to say the next part, but he knew he needed to tell someone. ''When I beat you...Toffee and Miss Heinous had you thrown into an icy lake which froze instantly, tied up to an anchor. You ended up drowning because of me.'' He confessed, feeling really horrible for something that only happened in his dream.

Star then gasped in realisation about why Marco wanted to forget the dream; He was worried that it was gonna come true for him, and while in some ways Star once told him that certain dreams could predict the future, she also said that mewmans were able to change those events in the future and there was no reason why Marco wasn't able to do the same either.

''Come on Marco, it was only a dream. Besides, the Marco I know is always there by my side, he's always looking out for me, and above all else, I'm thinking that you came back to Mewni to rescue me because you missed me.'' After hearing Star speak, Marco blushed furiously in embarrassment. ''Ooh, sorry, I went too far.'' Star apologised, Marco reassured her and also said that he knew she would be in trouble because of Miss Heinous as he mentioned before.

''Anyways, what I'm saying is this; Don't worry about those dreams, you'll never hurt me. And even if it does happen, I'll still never leave your side.'' Star purred quietly, comforting Marco and making a promise that she was sure to keep. ''Thanks Star, I feel a little better now.'' Marco replied without anything else to worry about. ''So why don't we have the best day of fun tomorrow? That'll help you to forget the dream.'' She said, cuddling up next to Marco before he fell asleep, failing to notice the yellow crescent moons glowing on his face.

Marco noticed this and was a bit curious about why they were even there, but eventually decided to sleep it off as he snuggled next to Star. But very absolutely oblivious to the fact that he could hear noises out in the hallway.

* * *

Out in the hallway

Glacia, Al Gator, SmashHog, Carrot, Florana and Three-eyed Potato Baby had snuck into the hotel and were trying to find an item in one of the rooms that the students of Echo Creek were sleeping in. It was an item that her Uncle Krampus had secretly snuck into one of their bags, he did this for his client and sneaking the item into London was the best solution in order to do so.

''Right, this way you lot.'' She whispered, trying to stay quiet. The monsters tried every door and looked through every laundry baskets, but they weren't able to find it, overall, it made Glacia really impatient. ''Ugh, you guys are completely oblivious. My uncle said he put it in one of the student's bags, and I've seen which student. So come on!'' Glacia yelled quietly.

''Oooh right. Now's the part where we murder them and take the crystal.'' Al Gator said venomously, Glacia said not to do that and then showed him what to do. She had wanted the monsters to get the crystal in the bag of the nervous student, without waking anyone up. The room was revealed to be the one Sabrina was staying in along with

Shocked by this, Carrot tried protesting, but Glacia shoved him into the room forcefully.

He tried every approach to find the crystal, but along the way, he was absolutely tactless as he always made a little bit of noise and he even crashed head first into a desk. The other monsters laughed at this, but Glacia merely rolled her eyes in disgust. Eventually though, Carrot managed to find the item that they were looking for.

The item was the pink crystal that Sabrina had discovered before she left for London. ''Finally, now give it here and let's get out of here.'' Glacia whispered angrily as she snatched the crystal and opened a portal with her dimensional scissors.

Carrot then slammed the door shut, waking up Sabrina in the process as she looked around to see where the noise came from...But then went back to sleep, feeling absolutely paranoid of her surroundings.

* * *

The next morning

Marco and Star were the first to wake up before the rest of the gang and they saw themselves snuggling in to each other. Marco let go of Star sheepishly. ''How are you feeling after last night?'' Star asked with a hint of worry. Marco knew he was still feeling a little worried about the dream, but he was also recovering from the fear of what could happen.

''I'm fine, thanks for asking.'' He replied, trying not to think about his dream too much. ''It's still in my mind, haunting me, but I'm kinda getting a little better.'' Still imagining that horrible outcome, Marco decided to cast it aside for another time and mainly focus on having a good day with Star.

''Sooo...What do you wanna do today? We can go around the city, see all the famous sights...'' He began, only to be cut off by someone butting in. ''..Or maybe we can go have fun earth turd!'' Pony said, scaring Marco and Star in the process. Pony apologised to Star for scaring her, and never even apologised to Marco...which was a bit obvious to him.

Once the whole gang were awake, Marco asked everyone what they wanted to do for their free day today. And surprisingly enough, the gang suggested a tone of ideas towards the safe kid.

Janna said she wanted to see Buckingham Palace, to see if she could actually meet the Queen of England herself and get a tour of everything she owned, but Marco knew that she was up to no good...as always. Tom suggested that he wanted to see some great performances in a theatre or a talent show. Marco figured that he'd need to find someplace that would satisfy his demon friend.

Pony was so excited, she wanted to go somewhere where she could dance until the end of the day came...or at least somewhere where she and the rest of the gang could have lots of fun. Rolling his eyes at the request, Marco rolled his eyes at this request but figured that it could be optional to have a bit of a dance in the daytime. Kelly said that she and Tad wanted to go where they could enjoy something they loved doing together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Seeing as how they were together, Marco thought about a few places to go.

Tad then added that to finish, he wanted to take Kelly somewhere special. Somewhere...the whispered into Marco's ear, he said he'd figure out how to do it. And then Star...well...she just wanted to have the best day in London to remember on the trip. She explained that she wanted to go somewhere that would entertain her, a place where they had lots of cool earth gadgets and to finish off, she wanted to go somewhere where she could see the whole city. Being with Star for a long time, Marco figured that after doing all of that for Star, he knew that it was the best time for giving the gift to her.

After everyone had answered the safe kid, Marco realised that everyone except for Jackie had answered him. While she said she skateboarding practice to attend, she then said that she'd meet up with the gang afterwards to check out the aquarium. Marco then thought that it was a great idea and agreed to that idea before coming up with one whopper of a plan. He decided to combine all of the ideas together to make a perfect day for fun. But oddly enough, Marco decided to keep it a secret and let the gang figure out for themselves as they day would progress.

So with everything in mind, the gang decided to get ready for the day before heading down for breakfast. ''Wait...Marco how are we gonna come up with our idea for the new book for Andante?'' Star asked despite being slightly afraid of not coming up with a decent idea for the french author. ''Don't worry Star, I'm sure we'll come up with something.'' Marco said with reassurance.

Nobody even noticed that Tad was already writing down a couple of ideas for the story himself, which was a good thing as he wanted to surprise the gang when he completed the ideas. ''Hey Tad, let's go already.'' Kelly called over to her boyfriend before he jumped onto her head.

The gang then went downstairs to get their breakfast before heading out.

* * *

After getting breakfast from the cafeteria

Principal Skeeves had announced that he was paid to let everyone have the day off. Star figured that it was all the doing of her father and knew that she was gonna owe him one for this.

Once outside, the gang decided to walk over to the tower of London where they decided to stay there before heading off towards the city of London for their day of fun. Marco then decided that he would start the day off with Tom's ideas. ''Ok, I've gotta go meet up with Skylar. See you guys later.'' Jackie said before skating off to the park to meet up with the rest of her team of Skateboarders.

Marco then sighed in a bit of sadness before he went back to thinking. Star then realised that Jackie and him weren't as close as usual and decided to ask about the subject. ''Say Marco...'' She asked. ''Yeah, Star?'' Marco replied. ''I just realised something, you and Jackie aren't as with each other like before, why's that?'' Asking that question had put Marco under a little bit of stress. ''I agree, you've been wanting to be with Jackie so long before you made it with her, now...well, now you're hardly with her these days. Why's that?'' Pony asked, hoping for a good answer.

At that moment before Marco could even answer, Star saw both her parents and her grandfather coming out of the tower's magical counterpart while preparing for their festival. ''...no no no. That's not how my mother used to make them, you're doing it wrong. Scrap it and start again.'' Moon said to her royal chef who then went back into the castle. ''Moon, take it easy. We both know that your mother took the secret recepie to her grave, so why are you trying to bring back the past?'' Arthur asked as he put his huge hand on his daughter's shoulder.

''It's what she would have wanted Father, we both know that she'd always love a memorable piece of her legacy to be remembered, which is why I'm doing this for her.'' Moon said while obsessing over something that Star knew nothing about.

Looking at each other with worry, Star and Marco decided to see what was up with Moon. ''Hi Mom, what's going on?'' Star asked, interupting the argument between her mother and grandfather. ''Oh hello Star. I didn't see you there.'' Moon said, trying to right herself with a smile upon her face. She then said that it wasn't anything for her to worry about for now. ''So little one, what are you up to today?'' The gentle yet giant mewman asked, bending down on one knee to her height.

''We're heading into the city for a day of fun. The whole thing was my friend Marco's idea.'' Star explained, making Arthur understand why the gang wasn't in class right now. ''Oh right, I wish I could see the city's changes myself, but I have to sort out a few things for the festival, why don't you tell me all about it tomorrow?'' Arthur said to his granddaughter who agreed with him. ''Oh, and thanks for giving us the the day off Dad, I owe you one.'' Star said to her father before trying to leave.

''Hold on there a minute.'' Moon said to Star as her own daughter turned to face her. ''Now you listen, I don't want to hear anything about you causing trouble, and do try and stay out of it if you can.'' Moon said, making sure that Star understood her...as usual. ''Fine, no promises and I'll try.'' Sar replied before the gang started to walk off towards the city

Moon then went over to The Trinity Wing to see if the fireworks were ready, she then remembered something important before turning towards Star. ''Oh Star, one more thing, I also wanted you to be in charge of this year's gala for our fellow people.'' She said, explaining that this gala was a very important tradition in Mewman history. ''And if you want, you can bring along whoever you like, maybe they'll enjoy the party themselves.'' Moon added before walking off with River, her father and the high commission.

But despite that, Star continued to ignore her own mother just because he had 'Other ideas for her daughter'. Unknown to the gang, Hekapoo then carried out her promise she made and decided to follow Star and co before appearing out of nowhere in between them. The gang were startled at first, but they calmed down once they realised that it was only Hekapoo, much to Tom's delight.

''What are you doing Hekapoo? Come to take more Dimensional Scissors away from us?'' Marco asked bluntly, still upset that she took his scissors away from him the night before for something that had nothing to do with him being responsible. ''Ooh, you'd think that wouldn't you? But no, there have been strange happenings going on in London, and since Ludo and his goons have shown up here, I'm gonna keep a close eye on you from now on. I'm doing this for your mother and yourself.'' Saying that her mother let her go back for one reason had made Star grateful...and a little bit annoyed.

Kelly curiously thought how Heka was going to keep an eye out for suspicious activity. ''Er...How exactly are you gonna do that?'' She asked before getting her answer. ''Simple, I'm going to disguise myself and keep a close eye out for any suspicious activity.'' Hekapoo said, explaining her plan to the gang. The gang were shocked by this, except for Tom who had a look of excitement on his face. ''But how? I mean the minute that they see you're with us, they'll know something is up and...'' Marco started, but was cut off when something flashed in his eyes.

He then saw Hekapoo change from her usual form into the form of a student from Echo Creek. The only thing was, her white skin was, orange eyes, and her ears were still visible...except for the flame atop of her head. Aside from that, in her disguise she wore a shorter version of her usual yellow-orange dress underneath a brown jacket, brown high-heel lace boots, a yellow orange hairband with horns which looked similar to Star's usual headband and lastly, she had her red hair tied up in a long ponytail.

''Ta-da, I'm now a student in disguise, Miss Hayley Parker.'' Hekapoo claimed, showing off her outfit before winking towards Tom who felt a sudden bliss filling up within him. ''So, what are your plans for today?'' Hekapoo asked hastily without the gang even agreeing with bringing her along. ''Well...we're heading into the city for a day out, but that doesn...'' Marco never even got to finish as he was quickly interuppted and dragged away along with the gang away from Star and Tom.

The demon figured now would be a good time to talk to his ex-girlfriend. ''H...hey, Star?'' He asked. ''Yeah?'' Star replied as she turned to face Tom. He then gave Star something to give to Marco. He mentioned to her in secret that it could help him with his Karate skills a lot.

''Wait, why are you giving me this?'' Star asked with confusion. ''It's...well, since you two became so close, I figured that you might wanna give him this.'' The demon said sheepishly. Star then game him an unconvinced look. ''Ok, why are you giving me this?'' She asked. Tom was nervous about speaking at first, but then he took a deep breath and spoke.

''Look...I figure since we aren't together anymore, I thought that you'd wanna give him this for being a good friend to you.'' Star then gasped in realisation about what he was talking about. ''Tom, you think we're...no, that's not the truth. Besides, he's with Jackie and...well, I..didn't think he'd need me around anymore.'' She admitted.

Tom mentioned that the moment Marco and her did so well when they were together. ''That's obvious Tom. Look, where are you going with this?'' Star said, demanding an answer from the demon. ''Ok, ok. Somehow I get the feeling that he wanted to date you, so I'm gonna let you give him this gift. He doesn't know about it, but I think you'll both be fine with each other before the day is out.''

Star gasped with a little bit of embarrasment and tried backing out of this idea. ''You do have a crush on him right?'' Asking this, made the young princess a little uncomfortable, but she managed to speak up. ''Y...yes, but...'' She started, only to have the demon put his hand upon her shoulder. ''Then go with who your heart belongs with.'' He said, saying that he was totally cool with Marco being with Star.

The young princess was on the verge of tears, but she suddenly rightened herself with a smile and realisation on her crush. ''Thank you.'' She managed to say before running after Marco and the gang. ''You're welcome.'' He smiled to himself, walking behing her.

When Star caught up with the gang, she found that Marco was arguing with Hekapoo...or in this case, Hayley about getting his scissors back. ''...many times have I said it before, you're totally untrustworthy. You'd need to prove yourself in order to get them back.'' She said firmly. Marco then gave up with annoyance before he noticed Star. ''Oh Star, sorry I didn't see you there. What's that you got there Star?'' Marco said before asking about the box she was holding.

Frightened in the process, Star hit the box behind her. ''Nothing, it's just a box full of junk.'' She said, allowing Marco to buy that for now. ''So...where are we gonna go first?'' The young princess asked. ''Well...I was thinking that maybe we can go with Tom's idea first. There's a movie theatre a long way away, but I heard that there's this really cool about a powerful god with a hammer, I think you'd like it.'' Janna mentioned, gaining the interest of the gang.

''Yeah, that sounds like a good plan to me.'' Marco said with agreement. ''Then this is where the day of fun starts!'' Star said with excitement as she grabbed Marco's hand and ran towards where the cinema was.

 **[0:00] Owl City - Fireflies**

''Come on Marco, let's go have some fun!'' Star said, yanking the safe kid's arm with excitement. Marco yelped a little at first, but then he chuckled with agreement as he then ran alongside Star to see the big city, Pony and the others then decided to join the duo too.

Hekapoo then grabbed Tom's hand before running after the rest of the gang with excitement. ''Do you mind if I hold your hand today? I wanna make the enemies think that I'm just a normal girl in a relationship.'' She asked. Tom nodded, oblivious to the other stuff she said about undercover. Star then used her _Rabbit Rocket Hop_ spell to blast herself and the gang towards the movie theatre.

All the while, Brittney saw this happening and was annoyed with the fact that Star was a crazy girl. ''If I ever get humilliated by her, it'll be too soon.'' She muttered as she went off for her own fun day with her friends.

 _~ You would not believe your eyes_

 _~ If ten million fireflies_

 _~ Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

The Cinema was called the BFI IMAX when the gang arrived. Unfortunately, the movie they were going to see wasn't out until November which was a huge bummer and a waste of time to Marco. But Janna had a sneaky plan.

She proposed to Star to use her magic to fast forward time a little to when the movie _was_ out so they could see it. Marco was nervous about the outcomes, but Star went through with it anyway as she used a spell called _Tempus Foward_ to change the date from September to November. Many people were shocked when a pack of glowing lights came out of nowhere and changed a couple of things.

Hekapoo was annoyed with what Star did, but didn't show it when she went into the cinema to see the film. Inside, the gang were pretty excited to see the film as the the title first appeared. The screen was fairly bright troughout the film. Through some parts, the gang found the film absolutely hillarious, but Tom on the other hand, wasn't very happy that one of the villains in the film was a demon, mainly because he was always mistreated by his sister Glacia.

 _~ 'Cause they'd fill the open air_

 _~ And leave tear drops everywhere_

 _~ You'd think me rude_

 _~ But I would just stand and stare_

Near the end of the film, Star cried at the part when the god had no choice but to destroy his own home to save his people. Marco had to reasure her that he could rebuild it to calm her down.

All the while Tom saw this and rudely stared at this ex-girlfriend to see what she was blubbering about. Snickering a little because of her thought of a place which was only in the film...and that's what caused Hekapoo to slap him across the head.

 _~ I'd like to make myself believe_

 _~ That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _~ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _~ 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

After the film was over and after Star turned back time to September again, Star and the gang followed Marco to their next destination: a dance club.

To get there, they had to take the london tour bus which would take them to the location. It's also where the gang met up with Sabrina, Oskar and some of the other kids from Echo Creek High. When he was beside Star, Marco fell like time was going a bit slower around him.

But oddly enough, Marco could have sworn that Hekapoo used her scissors to steal another person's drink out of thirst.

 _~ 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

 _~ From ten thousand lightning bugs_

 _~ As they tried to teach me how to dance_

The gang came across an arcade beside an aquarium. Pony was confused at first until they came across a dance machine called _Dance Dance Revolution_. Pony thought it was a rip off of the mewni arcade game _Lance Lance Revolution_ , until Marco explained that it was more for dancing than fighting.

Excited by this, Pony attempted to play the game, but she couldn't because she didn't have any feet, which should have been obvious a little. However, Pony did decided to dance along with the gang as the took turns on it and a a great many other games in the arcade.

Yet somehow, Marco and Star decided to stay on the _Dance Dance Revolution_ game and had a load of fun on it. Star ended up slipping while trying to step on one of the arrows, but luckily Marco caught her by the waist before she could bang her head. Looking at each other in the eye, the duo then chuckled a little.

 _~ A foxtrot above my head_

 _~ A sock hop beneath my bed_

 _~ The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

 _~ (Thread, thread...)_

After that, Marco took the gang to Buckingham Palace where the Queen of England lived. They were just in time as the queen herself was riding along in a horse drawn chariot, waving to all her subjects.

Star was so excited about meeting a queen on Earth, she attempted to jump over the barrier to shake her hand. Luckily Marco kept her from doing so by wraping his arms around her waist, upsetting her a little. The gang were so focused on this, they didn't even notice Janna sneaking into the gates of the palace.

The gang came across what Marco described as the queen's guard. Very emotionless all the time, but Star and Hekapoo attempted to change that by pulling a lot of funny faces, telling humorous jokes and even trying to tickle him. The attempts were futile as the guard wouldn't even move. It's only when Ponyhead drooled on the guard's boot the moment when he looked down towards the gang and Janna came back holding a sack of items.

 _~ I'd like to make myself believe_

 _~ That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _~ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _~ 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _~ (When I fall asleep)_

The gang litterally made a run for it. Trying to put as much distance as they could from the guard, especially Janna oddly enough toward's Hekapoo's suspicions.

Many guards had them in their sights, but luckily after leading then through St James's park, the gang escaped from the guards. The gang were relieved by this before they continued on with their day.

Hekapoo then asked Janna what was up with the sack, but Janna said that it wasn't anything important. Yet somehow the contents in the bag jingled for some reason.

 _~ Leave my door open just a crack_

 _~ (Please take me away from here)_

The gang later found one of the biggest stores in London called Harrods, which was a huge store with lots of toys, and other sorts of stuff which caught Star's interest. It was also one of the places where he brought Kelly and Tad to, knowing a few romantic restaurants for them to go.

While Marco left those two to their day, Marco then brought the rest of the gang to another section which involved toys and gadgets. One of them was a big keyboard which could be played by the user's feet.

Marco tried it first with quite a familiar Rhythm (1) which seemed quite amazing.

 _~ 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

 _~ (Please take me away from here)_

Star then tried her luck on doing the same rhythm, but ended up tripping on her own feet and did a slightly different rhythm.

Marco was lucky enough to catch Star before she hurt herself before they both chuckled together.

 _~ Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

 _~ (Please take me away from here)_

Pony was a bit bummed out for now having any legs to play the keyboard but she was ok without having a go anyways. It also wasn't Janna's thing to play a giant keyboard with her feet, so she decided to pass on it.

Tom gladly tried the same rhythm as Marco and managed to succeed at it. Hekapoo was so excited about trying it herself.

 _~ When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

 _~ (Ha-ha)_

After being offered to have a go by Tom, the fiery teenager then tried her luck playing the piano with the same rhythm, but unfortunately...she accidently broke it on the first go with her boots.

Star and Marco were mortified after seeing this happen along with Pony, but oddly enough, Janna and Tom weren't mortified for some reason.

 _~ To ten million fireflies_

 _~ I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

 _~ I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

 _~ (Said farewell)_

The gang ended up being kicked out of the department after that stunt, even though they bought a lot of stuff.

Star was a little upset by this, but somehow, Janna managed to get her a little _souvenir_ before they did get kicked out.

 _~ But I'll know where several are_

 _~ If my dreams get real bizarre_

 _~ 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

 _~ (Jar, jar, jar...)_

The gang then decided to spy on Kelly and Tad, who were having a really good time with each other.

Hekapoo then ruined the moment by causing a little chaos in the cafe, to her delight.

In turn, it also made Kelly and Tad angry at Marco for interfering with the date.

Eventually, the gang met up with Jackie once again after she finished her training for the day.

She met up at the Aquarium like she wanted to earlier and the gang all went in.

 _~ I'd like to make myself believe_

 _~ That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _~ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _~ 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _~ (When I fall asleep)_

Inside the aquarium, the gang saw some pretty amazing fish and a lot of pretty coral.

Marco was pretty impressed too, he saw a stingray and petted it a little, he also saw other wonderful aquatic animals, like a seahorse, some crabs, jelly fish and a mermaid...wait, a mermaid?

The gang, apart from Pony, Star and Janna, were shocked to see that a light green mermaid, swimming in one of the aquarium tanks and waving at them with excitement and swimming around in circles.

But looking a little closer, Marco realised that the mermaid was actually Jackie, mainly because she wasn't amoung the gang and he recognised her by her freckles and her orange seashell necklace. He looked towards Star like she was the cause of turning Jackie into a mermaid, but Star stated that she didn't do anything...which felt weird.

 _~ I'd like to make myself believe_

 _~ That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _~ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _~ 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _~ (When I fall asleep)_

After getting through the aquarium, Star saw a nearby photobooth and begged Marco if she and the others could use it.

Marco then agreed before the gang went into the photobooth, making it a little too crowded in his opinion. At first the gang just had a normal photo, then it went onto a pack of silly faces, then crazy faces, then last of all Star pulled everyone in for a group hug.

Oddly enough, Tom could have sworn that he saw Star kiss Marco's cheek in the last photo.

 _~ I'd like to make myself believe_

 _~ That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _~ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _~ Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

As the sun started to set on the horizon, Star and the gang were walking towards the Millenium Wheel for a perfect end for the day.

Knowing that today's events were absolutely heartwarming and quite cool, Star took hold of Marco's arm and leaned on his shoulder, causing her cheek marks to glow a little. Marco smiled a little before he held Star's hand.

Tom, Hekapoo and Jackie saw this and really thought that Marco had really given them a great day...especially Janna who still carried her sack of unknown objects.

* * *

Later that evening

After having the most wonderful day off, Marco then decided to end it with a ride on the millennium wheel. It was a really good choice as fireworks were being set off as he, Star and the rest of the gang gazed thought the glass with amazement.

Star was leaning against him while watching the beautiful sight too, she had such a good time today just goofing off and having fun. She had wanted to see the city, and that's what she saw, along with a certain flying van in the distance. ''Wow, this is wonderful. Thank you so much for us here at this time of day.'' Star purred, happy to hung out with Marco after three months.

"You're welcome, I'm really glad to be with you again...well all of you." Marco said to the gang. "Yeah, I know we haven't gotten along that well Diaz, I'd say you have potential." Tom said, giving him the thumbs up.

"Hmph, what a disgusting sight.'' Glacia said in disgust at Star's relationship with Marco. ''Let them have their perfect moment, because once they see this, all our enemeies will be wiped out.'' Toffee said through Ludo as he grabbed the gemstone that Glacia had collected for the trident. ''Now it's time to fulfill the long time prophecy and awaken the greatest threat known to our enemies once and for all!'' With that said, Toffee slammed the crystal into the trident and completed it before using it.

Meanwhile,

Star and the rest of the gang had just gotten off the big wheel and were leaning on the railings to view the thames, and boy was it beautiful at night. That was the moment when Star and Marco decided to give their gifts to each other. They both then took out their gift boxes before attempting to speak with each other.

''Star...I just wanted to give you something for...oh sorry, I'll let you finish. Ok, stop that."

''Marco...I got you something for...oh sorry, I'll let you finish. Ok, stop that."

Having spoke in unison, Star and Marco ooked away in embarassment before speaking again and then mustered up enough courage to give each other their gifts. "Oh, thanks...I didn't expect a gift to be hoenst, but thanks anyways." Marco said, feeling grateful to Star. "You're welcome, now lets see what's in here." She replied back. Once Star opened up the box, she saw the necklace belonging to Marco's grandmother in amazement. ''Wow...this is so nice, what is it Marco?" She asked, looking at the mexican fire opal. "Oh, it's my grandmother's necklace. It's been in my family for years, and I thought...well, maybe you should have it...for being such a wonderful...and big influence in my life." Marco said, hoping that he didn't take things too far.

Star then put the necklace on to see what it was like. She then showed it to Pony and the others who gave her an amazing look. "'B-fly...That's so beautiful on you girl.'' Pony complemented, seeing the gemstone on the necklace reflect the moonlight. ''I agree...I might have given you gifts while we were dating, but I'd say that takes the cake.'' Tom admitted, knowing that the necklace was a good choice for a gift.

Looking back at Marco, Star was about to say something, but was cut off when Marco spoke first. "Also, I thought that if you ever needed a place to go when you're sad, we're always open to you." He said sincerely. ''Aw, thanks so much Marco. This is really beautiful, your grandma must have been so lucky to have this.'' Star said, hugging Marco for the necklace.

"Now why don't you open your gift up?" Star said, gesturing Marco to open her gift to him, when Marco opened his gift, he was a little confused...but quite amazed at what Star had given him. In the box, was a gauntlet. It was a silver steel gauntlet with gold fingers and a moon shaped ruby on the arm of the gauntlet. The red moon symbol shimmered with the help of the moonlight in Marco's eye as he looked at it with amazement.

''Wh..what is it, Star?'' The karate kid asked his all time bestie, taking the gauntlet out of the box to have a closer look at it. ''It's a Blood Moon Gauntlet, those things are very rare and very powerful items when in the right hands. It's able to channel magic through the red moon.'' Star explained, when still dating Tom, she was given that by the demon himself before breaking up a few weeks later.

The young princess wanted to get rid of it, but until now, she was so glad she didn't. ''I figured It'll be a helping hand with your karate moves, so you'll be able to do a lot more fighting by using it's magic.'' After hearing that bit of information, Marco then tried on the gauntlet and saw that it looked pretty cool on his right arm. Tom rolled his eyes, but chuckled in secret.

Marco tried on the gauntlet and shockingly, it was a perfect fit. He then tried doing a karate chop on a nearby railing and sliced it on the first go. "Wow, this thing is so cool, thanks Star...really, thanks." Marco said with excitement. "You're welcome, now wait here. I'll go get us some grub." Star said before running off towards the nearest fastfood place. Marco insisted on helping Star, but she said that it was on her before running off happily. "Well...this was pretty exciting today, wasn't it?" Kelly said, hugging her boyfriend. "Yeah Kells, I think today went pretty great." Tad replied before the gang just relaxed on the bench, looking up at the stars.

"So...Did you know that Star had a grandfather?" Marco asked, just thinking about it, he hoped that Tom would give him an good answer. "I did, but I didn't think it was Arthur, he's like...300 years old. It's not true, Comet Butterfly was one of the more recent queens before she died, plus Arthur looked pretty young." Tom stated, figuring something was off. "So anyways, why'd Star turn you into a mermaid Jackie? I thought better of her." Hekapoo asked with annoyance. "Hey, it wasn't on here. It's because...of something else." Jackie said, sounding like she was hiding something.

Everyone then looked at Janna, who was rummaging through the items in her sack suspiciously. "Janna...I've been meaning to ask you, what's in the sack?" Marco asked, trying to get a sneak peek, but suddenly, a loud noise came from behind the bench. Looking around, the gang saw this strange goblin like figure going through a trash can, looking for some food before looking over towards Marco.

The karate kid was preparing to fight, but luckily that option was avoided when the figure cam out. ''Marco!'' A familiar voice said from the figure before it jumped out from behind the rubbish bins and revealed himself to be none other than Sir Glossaryck of Terms himself. ''G...Glossaryck? You're ok!'' Marco said with disbelief before getting up from his seat and crouching down to see him. "Glossaryck, you're ok!" Hekapoo said before running over and hugging the little troll. ''I'm so glad that you're...you're...wait...what exactly...are you eating?'' Marco then said before taking notice to a strange item that Glossaryck was eating.

Looking at it in confusion, Glossaryck said he had no idea what it was but he said it tasted delicious. Seeing Glossaryck also reminded Marco of something else that he hoped was true. ''Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. The book of spells, do you still have it?!'' He asked frantically. ''Of course, it's over there by that monument.'' Glossaryck said calmly before pointing directly to the book. Marco then ran over to where the book was and opened it, trying to make sure that it wasn't a fake.

Thankfully, it was the real thing and mainly had every single page still untouched. ''I never thought I'd be glad to see this thing again...and unfortunately carry it. But anyways, where were you more importantly, everyone said you were missing and...'' Marco began, only to have the little man cut him off. ''There was some business I had to take care of. I'm sorry I abandoned Star, but I'm here now." Glossaryck said. "Look the fact is, we have bigger problems than Toffee or Ludo, or even any of his other minions!" Speaking of this, Glossaryck whispered into Hekapoo's ears, telling her something which made her gasp.

"I've gotta go Marco, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hekapoo said before zooming off for help. "W...waid, He...Hayley!" Marco called out before looking in confusion. _"Egnever...I lliw evah..."_ A strange voice suddenly spoke in thin air, gaining Marco's attention as he looked around. When Glossaryck saw Marco doing this, he realised in horror on what was happening. "Oh no..." He said.

* * *

As Star came back with food for the gang

She was humming to herself as she walked back to the gang, she should have agreed for Marco to come with her, but she was managing quite well in her opinion. "Wow...today's been really beautiful, but...will I be able to admit that I have a crush on Marco? Wait what am I saying, I already did, and at the saddest time." Star said to herself. "Either way, I'm glad to be back on Earth again. I dunno what Faye was talking about, but I don't think anything bad's happening at the moment" But as she thought that, Star spoke too soon when something _did_ happen.

 _"Egnever...I lliw evah...egnever...I...lliw...emoc rof uoy..."_ A strange voice suddenly said from completely out of nowhere. Hearing it's voice echo all around, Star looked around for the voice's source, but she couldn't pinpoint it's location.

She put down the food bags before she took out her wand, just in case the voice's owner came out and attacked her. Suddenly, Marco and the others came up beside her. ''B-fly? You ok Gurl?'' Pony asked with worry. ''You were literally looking as if you saw a ghost.'' Janna added after seeing Star with a confused and freaked out expression.

''Did anyone hear that voice?'' Star asked, but all she got was a pack of confused looks upon her friends' faces. ''Er...what voice? I didn't hear anything.'' Tom said, Janna and the others also agreed with Tom...all except for one agreed anyways. ''You're not going crazy Star...I heard it too...'' Marco said, trying to listen again for the voice. ''It's almost as if our souls are bonded together.'' He added without even realising what he was saying in front of the gang until it was too late when he saw Star blushing with embarrassment. ''Er...sorry...I er...'' The Karate kid said sheepishly, oblivious to the fact that Glossaryck was still there with the gang.

''Can we please hold all mushy words until after you two find the voice's source?'' He said, appearing out of Marco's hood. Seeing Glossaryck had made Star overjoyed...but only briefly before they heard the voice again. '' _Egnever…ruoy esimd…lliw emoc._ '' The voice spoke again. That's when both Marco's and Star's instincts kicked in completely. They ran in the direction which that creepy voice was going to see if they could stop whoever it was from hurting anyone. ''There it is again, Guys come on, we've gotta stop this thing...whatever it is before it hurts someone!'' Marco yelled as they continued running.

Looking at the rest of the gang, Pony then decided to follow Star as well. ''She's right, come on y'all, let's help em out!'' She yelled as Janna, Tom, Kelly and Tad ran with her, leaving Jackie to catch up with them and realising one thing. ''Wait...I can't fight. I've never fought any monsters like you guys before.'' She said in panic and she wasn't wrong there, during the time of both Star's and Marco's adventures, Jackie had never fought any monsters before which meant that she was most likely wouldn't be able to fight without getting hurt by Ludo or Toffee. ''Don't worry Jackie, you'll learn on the job just like us. Now come on!'' Tom said as he flew alongside her and grabbed her alongside Janna before lifting both of them from the ground.

Star and Marco then stopped dead in their tracks as they looked around for the voice's source. ''Well? Anything?'' Tom asked, preparing to fire back at whoever was going to attack. ''Nothing, the voice is gone.'' Star answered, lowering her wand before turning to Glossaryck. ''Anyways, Glossaryck, you're ok, I'm so glad...wait...no I'm not! What do you have to say for yourself now?'' The young princess said before asking angrily about what happened the first time when she tried to rescue Glossaryck.

''I...look...if what you heard...you believed, all of it...I never meant any of it.'' Glossaryck apologised sincerely, trying to get Star to understand why he didn't wanted to be rescued all those months ago. ''I needed to find out what Ludo was up to...and mainly what Toffee was doing to see what they were both scheming, and when I found out...I fled to London where I have been doing whatever I can to find you ever since.'' He explained, he then mentioned about how he had helped her mother with her training in the past. He also explained that he would help Star with the same thing.

But before he could explain any further, they were interrupted. ''Hey guys look!'' Janna said, shaking Star's shoulder before pointing to what appeared to be: a strange set of glowing beings which fled from something.

''Are those...ghosts?'' Star asked, curious as to why there were ghosts in London, and why there were even floating away. ''I've never seen ghosts flee like this before...But I gotta tell you that the little ghosts are cute.'' Janna said, admiring the ghosts with glee. Jackie on the other hand just turned away from the ectoplasmic being with fear, she couldn't stand to look at them, and it was obvious to her because... ''There is nothing cute about ghosts.'' She whispered to herself, everyone then turned their attention to Jackie.

''Jackie...are...are you afraid...of ghosts?'' Tom teased, causing Pony and Janna to giggle a little. ''N..No! What are you talking about?!'' The young skateboarder spat back forcefully. ''Whoa, take it easy, we were...'' Janna didn't even get to apologise as the gang and Glossaryck heard a distant boom, they then turned around to see a pink beam shooting up into the sky before drawing some bits of golden goo towards it.

The pink beam then shape shifted in the clouds and formed a set of symbols which were most likely in ancient Mewman language from Star's POV. ''What the...? What's that in the sky?'' Kelly said, Looking up at the strange symbols in the sky along with the rest of the gang. They all then saw it transform into a message of english, one which was strangely frightening.

'' _The Mysterious Hollow has Awakened. All shall bow towards my greatness, and Enemies of the King of Darkness, behold my power._ '' Jackie read with a hint of confusion and fear in her voice. ''The Mysterious Hollow? What's that?'' Janna asked, thinking the same thoughts as Jackie. ''I dunno, but it doesn't sound good.'' Marco said, figuring that the perfect day was too good to be true. ''This isn't gonna be easy, is it?'' Star said with a little hint of fear. ''Not as easy as we used to do things.'' the karate kid replied to Star.

The gang was so busy looking at the message that they didn't notice a few figure creeping up behind them. It wasn't until Kelly heard a noise from behind did she notice, preparing to draw her sword. "Guys, I think someone's behind us." She whispered, causing the gang to get ready to fight from behind. Jackie then slowly took up her skateboard and prepared to use it.

Once the gang turned around to fight, they saw that it was only Buff Frog who was with a few other monsters who weren't willing to fight. "Oh Star...sorry, I did not recognise you there for a second." Buff Frog said, putting his mace away along with the other monsters who put their weapons away. "Oh Buff Frog, it's you...wait, what are you doing here? Where are your tadpoles?" Star asked.

"They're right behind me, see? Oh anyways, we're here so we can view the festival...or at the very least, become a part of it." Buff Frog explained, revealing that his tadpoles were behind him as they waved hello. "Buff Frog, we must hasten, if we are to find out where Ludo is, we must make sure we do it as quick as possible." A basalisk lizard-like samurai spoke with concern. "Alright Kaito. Listen, we can't stay long. Ludo's in London and we must stop him from unleashing the dark power of Mysterious Hollow. Farewell for now, come on little ones." Buff Frog said before he ran off along with his allies.

Star tried saying something but then left it at one phrase. "Bye then." She said before she heard a scream coming straight for her. "You! You little Minx!" Looking behind, the young princess saw Brittney running straight for her, trying to hurt Star. "I'm gonna kill you you little minx! You'll pay for this!" Brittney screamed, attracting a lot of attention from the other students and the teachers. "Get off her! What are you on about Brittney?" Jackie asked with annoyance. "I'll tell you what's wrong, Jacqueline! THIS! Is what's wrong, all because of Star Buttface!" Brittney screamed, revealing her faceas a monsterous infected one before trying to scratch Star's arm.

Suddenly, Queen Moon and the High Commission appeared from the crowd, hearing about how Brittney accused Star of something she didn't do. Arthur, River and some other royal families then joined them to see what all the commotion was about. ''What's all this about then?'' Arthur asked with a serious tone. Brittney was then dragged off of Star before she was released...and also before she stormed over to Arthur. ''I'll tell you what it's all about mister! Star Butt-face made a mutated infect out of my beautiful face with her freaky magic! She was right up behind me when I was looking over at the large river and my face was blasted by her wand before she ran off again!'' Brittney said accusingly.

Arthur then looked at Star before looking towards Brittney with an annoyed face. "Stuff and nonsense, she didn't do that. I talked with her this morning and she said that she went for a day out with her friends this morning." He growled, frightning Brittney in the process. "My...Daddy...won't hear about this?" Brittney said before running off. Star and the gang then tried walking off, but they were stopped when Rhombolous blocked their way.

"Not so fast. We've got a bone to pick with each of you." He said, walking up to the young princess along with Hekapoo, Moon and Omnitraxus. "What is it now?" Marco asked with annoyance. "You have Glossaryck don't you? Hekapoo came to us and explained that somehow he appeared out of nowhere and was in London the whole time." Moon said firmly. "I'm here, you called?" Glossaryck said, appearing from Marco's hoodie before jumping onto Omni's hand. "You're back. Thank goodness, where were you when we needed you?!" Rhombulous asked with annoyance, earning a slap from Hekapoo.

"Apologies, but I have been here fore a month to try and hide from Ludo and his minions. Not only that, I have news...about The Mysterious Hollow." Glossyarck explained in panic, causing Moon and the High Commission to gasp and leaving Star and her friends confused. "Oh this can't be good." Arthur gasped, glancing around. "Come, we need to discuss the situation in private." Moon said as she walked off to the Trinity Wing for a private chat.

"And Star, isn't it past your bedtime?" She added, causing Star to roll her eyes in annoyance. "So infuriating!" Star growled before the gang walked back to the hotel room. "Something tells me there's more to this problem." Star said to the gang who looked in confusion at her. "How so?" Jackie asked, getting a really bad feeling about tonight's events. "Either way, we'd better get to bed. Who knows what's going on tonight." Marco said as they headed back to their hotel room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the source of the pink beam.

Toffee used the trident's dark powers to send his message into the skies and therefore driving the Mewmans and other students into fear. He did this for his beloved Queen Eclipsa, who watched in as the possessed bird also drain some particals of magical energy from few victims.

''Well, there you go Eclipsa, our message is sent into the sky. In about 12 days time, the hollow will be revealed and we will find the very key to enhancing the our true powers.'' He said, handing the trident to Du and Po who argued over who would carry it. "It'll be just like old times, plus I'd say that Henry would have been proud of this." Toffee added as Eclipsa nodded.

She then thought about something that crossed her mind. ''Also...I was wondering something. Do you know where my daughter is?'' Eclipsa asked, hoping to get an answer. But unfortunately, it wasn't what she was looking for. ''I'm not sure for the time being, but once I finish my goal, I will help you find your daughter.'' Toffee said as he then took the trident off Du and Po before he handed it to Goaturtlodile and floated away. Eclipsa then could have sworn that she saw a smirk on the possessed bird's face, but figured that it must have been her imagination.

"Toffee...what are you hiding?" Eclipsa wondered, knowing that something was up or feeling like a piece of her memory was mising. She then noticed a girl walking over London Tower Bridge with her friends from a distance. The girl seemed to have heart shaped cheek marks. "...I'm telling you Marco, mom drives me insane." She said to the boy next to her. "Star come on, you're mom, being Queen of Mewni, I mean she still loves you...despite he controlling nature." A teenage demon said, making Eclipsa realise that the girl was...

Figuring that she'd have no choice, Eclipsa decided to go with her insincts and follow the blond haired girl with the heart cheek marks, hoping that she could help her out. "I'll need help with this situation. And a lot of it." She thought to herself as she left the monster hideout. At that moment Miss Heinous, Gemini and Baby soon arrived at the secret entrance before they were greeted by a familiar demoness. "May I help you Baby?" Glacia said, smirking. "Bring us to to the immortal monster, we need to talk with him." Baby stated as the demoness as she got to her feet. "Right this way Baby, and welcome to our brotherhood of monsters, Miss Heinous." Glacia spoke, leading the trio to a waiting room.

In his office, Toffee had The Devil's Trident at hand and prepared to use it for something. "By the power of the devil's trident, I summon thee, the monster from within the hollow, comeforth and show your true self!" He incantated, summoning a pile of dark green goop which appeared under the door and approached the possessed monster. "You may rise." Toffee spoke to the goop.

Suddenly, it began to rise up into mewman and monster shaped beings before they revealed their eyes to be a horrifying green colour with bright green eyes. "Toooooffeeeeee!" It spoke, trying to keep it's current form before smiling psychotically at the possessed monster, recognising something about him. "It's been...almost...300 years since I've...seen you...my friend..." The goo said again, making Toffee smile with satisfaction through Ludo.

"Hello...Shastacan." Toffee spoke with a smirk. "Are you ready, for revenge on the butterflies?" He finished, looking at Eclipsa running off to find the daughter of his enemy who took his finger.

* * *

 **(1) That rhythm will be the same as the song's rhythm in that part.**

 **Anyways, there you have it, the next chapter.**

 **Everything'll be explaine more in Chapter 9.**

 **But for now, Stay tuned ^^**

 **Negaboss2000 Out.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Meeting Eclipsa

**Greetings from Negaboss2000 once again**

 **Back with another chapter of the mysterious hollow.**

 **And for those of you who are wondering, I didn't forget about this story ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Meeting Eclipsa and the story of the Hollow**

The next morning.

Marco woke up nice and early and wanted to get ready for today, when he suddenly felt someone wrap their hands around his waist. He thought it was Star at first until he turned around to see Hekapoo in bed between Star and him.

Upon seeing her, Marco screamed like a little girl, alerting Hekapoo who screamed too and everyone else within the room who woke up in shock. Marco was then shut up by the fiery girl who woke up screaming too, but then punched him in the face and sent him flying onto the bed beside. "Ow, ok that hurt. Anyways, what the heck are you doing here?!" Marco asked in anger. "Hehe, you didn't think I'd leave you alone for the rest of the night did you?" Hekapoo said rhetorically with a smirk. "Ugh, figures." He groaned as the others stared at what was happening.

"Uh...shouldn't you be with the High Commission?" Kelly asked in confusion as she got her hair out of her face. "Nope, no plans whatsoever. Besides, I'd prefer to hang with you guys for a while." Hekapoo said as she turned into her human disguise once more. "Yes...I mean...cool, yeah that's totally cool." Tom said while correcting his attitude when the gang looked at him in annoyance.

The gang then got out of bed and got ready for the day, but soon noticed that Star had fallen back to sleep. "Yo B-Fly, you ok gurl?" Pony asked with concern as she gently nudged her bestie. Star then woke up, yawning heavily before rubbing her eyes. "I'm up...just..." Star began slowly, but decided not to finish the rest. "You ok Star? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night." Marco said in concern. "I'm fine...I just had a nightmare last night." Star admitted, rubbing her tired eyes until she felt satisfied."I'm fine...really, I am." She said again firmly.

Deciding not to ask another question, Marco then decided to go downstairs for breakfast with the gang following closely behind. "Pretty strange what happened yesterday." Jackie said as she rubbed her eye. "Totally...I mean, I dunno if Toffee or Ludo is behind this, so we gotta keep an eye out for now." Star said firmly as everyone agreed.

* * *

Down in the diner however.

The gang were getting breakfast and were having a relaxing time, when Principal Skeeves showed up and got everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone. I know it's almost class time for you, so I'll keep this simple. Buckingham Palace was broken into yesterday." He explained, causing a lot of students and staff to gasp

"Now some of you may have heard of this. Yesterday, somebody jumped over the fence of Buckingham palace and stole the crown jewels. Now I know you're wondering why I'm bothering to say this, but I've been told to say this. So if anyone has any info on who stole the crown jewels, then come and meet me at 4:30 today." Principal Skeeves explained as whispers spread throughout the various groups. Star and the gang then looked towards Janna who was currently drinking her juice.

As soon as Janna noticed however... "Uh...what?" She asked in confusion. "It was you wasn't it?" Jackie said, unamused at hearing what she did yesterday. "What was me?" Janna asked unconvincingly. "Don't act stupid. You took the crown jewels from Buckingham Palace." Marco harshly whispered, nearly causing Janna to freak out. "Keep it down. Ok, I admit that I did take them, but I couldn't resist doing so." She said before snickering quietly.

"What were you thinking?!" Tom whispered harsly, nearly exploding if it wasn't for Tad throwing his water onto the demon's face. "C'mon, we both know that there's nothing that can hold me back." Janna said with a smirk. "You're lucky I didn't tell your teachers or the high commission about this. Anyways, we'd better get to class, it's nearly 10 already." Hekapoo said, changing into her human disguise. "Uh...she doesn't go to class...does she?" Jackie asked in confusion. "Dunno...she is pretty good to have around though." Kelly admitted as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

After they left, Sensei Brantley had just come downstairs when he noticed Andante still in the lounge. "Uh...Mr Inferno? What are you doing here?" Brantley asked with confusion. "Hmm? Oh, wéll... This woman said ai could 'ave ze dai off... Fair zum reason ai do not undairstand." Andante stated with confusion. Hearing this, Brantley was unsure if this was actually what he was supposed to be doing. "Um...Woman, who?" He asked in confusion, thinking that someone else might have taken his place.

* * *

During Class.

The gang had been asked to show off the magic within the wand, so they decided to, just to entertain the students. Brittney didn't show up, mainly because she was in hospital with the staff trying to fix her face with no luck so far because of yesterday. Whilst entertaining everyone, Star then heard footsteps coming, causing her and Marco to quickly run back to their seats. Surprisingly however, it wasn't Andante, rather...it was then a woman showed up, she was cloaked. "Oh...hello ma'am. Are you lost?" Marco asked in confusion.

"No darling. I think I'm in the right place." The woman said, sounding very posh from Star's persepective. "Um...do you know where our teacher is?" Jackie then asked with a bit of concern. "Oh don't worry, he's fine. So I'll be teaching you today, and I also want to ask everyone a few questions afterwards too." The woman said before pulling off her hood to reveal herself as none other than Eclipsa Butterfly. Upon seeing her face, Star and Hekapoo became absolutely shocked, the gang also had a look of concern across their faces.

"Hello to you all. My name is Eclipsa Butterfly, ex-queen of Menwi and I come before you day to teach my lesson unto you all." Eclipsa said with pride...and also confusing all the students when they looked at each other. "Who?" They asked, shocking the ancient queen herself. "Who? Didn't you hear a word I said?" Eclipsa said in annoyance, but she couldn't blame them, after all...they weren't mewmans.

Shocked at the revalation, Star then went closer to the Queen of Darkness, looking at her clothes, her cheek marks, her hat and even her eyes to an extent. "Uh...Star, how is this woman related to you?" Marco asked in confusion. "She's an evil queen who turned on her own kind all those years ago and fled Mewni with a monster for her lover. I'm not sure why to be honest, but it sounds pretty interesting." Star explained with amazment.

"Is that so? Well I'm glad to know someone who appreciates me." Eclipsa said as she hugged Star. "And judging from those heart shaped cheekmarks, you must be my decendant, from _Festivia_ , correct?" The dark queen then continued. "That's right. How did you know?" Star said with a gasp with her usual enthusiastic voice. "Oh, I have my ways." Eclipsa finished with a smirk. "So...now that we've gotten to know me, I'd say it's time for a magic lesson today...plus a few hints on how to befriend monsters." She then said with a calm voice.

After a few moments, thanks to the help of Star's Magic Book, a lot of the students, and even Jackie were using Star's wand for a bit of fun. Janna mostly used the want for stealing money from other's pockets much to Marco's annoyance, Jackie then used it to turn herself into a mermaid, revealing how she ended up in that aquarium yesterday. All the while however, Moon got word that magic was being used from across the river much to her shock.

Back with the others, Kelly was using Star's wand to make her hair long or short. Eventually she handed the wand to Marco, who was a bit hesitant. "Well...? What are you waiting for Diaz?" Justin asked with a snicker. "Um...this is my first time using the wand, and...I'm not sure if I can do it without hurting anyone." Marco admitted before Eclipsa creeped up behind him.

"Well go on then. Use one of the more powerful spells and prove me wrong. Unless you're chicken." Eclipsa stated before clucking like a chicken, mainly to motivate Marco instead of making him annoyed. She then left to buy a few snacks while she left Hekapoo in charge. Then taking off his blue hoodie and wanting to prove Eclipsa otherwise, Marco then started searching for a spell that would have been able to prove the ancient queen, and to his surprise...he found one in her chapter.

Without hesitation, he began to conjure the spell. " _I call the darkness unto me..."_ Marco started speaking. As he did, storm clouds formed above the students, making them feel very uneasy. In the process of doing so, a pair of cheek marks in the shape of a crescent moon were suddenly appearing on Marco's face.

"Uh, what's going on?" Kelly asked in confusion. "Dunno gurl, but I think I'm starting to freak out here." Pony said with fear. " _...from deepest depths of Earth and_ sea. _From ancient evils unawoken..._ " Marco continued as dark veins began to creep up his arms.

Star was absolutely horrified on the outcome and wanted to stop Marco, but didn't want to interrupt the spell just in case it hurt him harshly, or rather, Hekapoo stopped her from doing so just in case. " _...break the one that can't be broken. To blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal._ " Marco continued, now making Star even more scared for his safety.

" _To summon forth the deathly power, to see my..._ " But before Marco could even finish, a loud voice was heard from the Students. "STOP!" Moon's voice yelled frantically, causing Marco to drop the wand in panic. The yellow moon cheek marks and the dark veins on his arms then disappeared along with the clouds which let some light into the city once more.

Marco then turned to see Moon and the High Commission rushing towards him and approaching with panic. "You're not to use that spell, it's the most deadliest one in the history of the Butterflies!" Omnitraxus yelled with panic, instantly looking at the boy's arms. "I had it under control, I did exactly what it said in the book." Marco explained, trying to ease their panic, which didn't work and only made it a little worse. "And what did the book say on the effects that spell had caused?" Rhombolous asked angrily.

"Uh..." Marco started before all eyes turned to Hekapoo. "Ugh, Hekapoo, you had one job, just one! Keep an eye on the kids to make sure nothing happened, and you already messed that up." Moon said in annoyance. "Hey, don't look at me guys, I didn't get him to do that spell!" Hekapoo said in her defence. "Well if you didn't then who did?!" Rhombolous asked in demand. At that moment, Eclipsa came back with a few candy bars in her arm. "I'm back everyone, so what did I miss?" She asked but stopped in shock when she saw the rest of the High Commission.

"Eclipsa?" Arthur asked with disbelief, only to see the Queen of Darkness herself smirk at the elder knight. "Arthur...it's definitely been a while. Hasn't it?" Eclipsa said as she approached the elder mewman gently. "Definitely..." Responding speechlessly, Arthur glanced in shock at her, like he knew her. "Welp, now we can put you back in your icy prison from whence you came you evil witch!" Rhombolous spoke, preparing to Refreeze the queen of Darkness, but immediately stopped by Arthur. "No! Stop! There is no proof that she's evil. She may look it, but..." He began, but shrugged off the rest.

Rhombolous then stood aside in annoyance. "Fine. But after the festival is over, she's being frozen again! And she better not spoil the party." Omnitraxus stated, feeling a bit annoyed with Arthur defending the queen of Darkness. "Festival? What festival?" Eclipsa asked in confusion. "The festival to celebrate your defeat. The celebration where we rejoice on you being defeated by Festivia and the knights of the grand oak." Rhombolous stated firmly. "And you'll be sad to know, that your Mysterious Hollow, is nowhere to be found. So you'll never be able to use that confounded machine of yours ever again." Omnitraxus then said, peering closer towards Eclipsa and making her a little nervous.

Hearing this, Star became quite curious. "Um...Mom? I've been thinking about yesterday. And I can't help to ask, what _is_ the mysterious hollow?" She asked, gaining her mother's attention and Arthur's too. "It's not my place to explain to be honest." Moon said uncomfortably, but then noticing the other students eager to hear the story. "Oh come on dear. Star's bound to find out eventually, so why not tell her?" River insisted with encouragement.

Giving up, Moon then sat down in front of all the students to explain what The Mysterious Hollow was and it's overall history. "300 years ago, during Eclipsa's reign. She decided to flee from her homeland, as well as her mewman husband Shastacan, and go to Earth with her monstrous Husband Globgor..." Moon started, but was cut off by Tom.

"Er, Globgor...? Were you speaking English? I didn't understand that." He said bluntly. "It was the name of the red monster with white hair that she was wed to, ok? He was the king of the size-shifters! Anyways...When they both came to Earth, they both created this wondrous place called, The Mysterious Hollow. Basically, it is an ancient hidden world built beneath the city of London. It was said in legend to be a hollow shell of it's former self...So it was once a peaceful world which is now the darker side of it's former self." Hekapoo explained, joining in and gaining everyone's interest.

"Wow...so how did this place get dark in the first place?" Kelly asked, hoping to get some form of answers. "It was corrupted by it's own magic turned against it, but the real cause of it, was the immense power of an evil machine called: The Jagged Crown, a floating mechanical fortress which harvests the magic before corrupting it with hatred, lust and greed." Rhombolous explained, shivering in fear as he explained the darkest powers of the flying fortress.

"But even so, there was an ancient gemstone which prevented the magic from being corrupted. However, that crystal was soon corrupted by the Jagged Crown itself...and that's when Globgor built it into the key and the most feared weapon known to us, The Devil's Trident." Hekapoo explained, sighing in some form of regret. "The what?" Marco asked, not understanding what the High Commission were talking about.

"The Devil's Trident." Eclipsa said, speaking up beside the gang. "It is an ancient weapon which was used 300 years ago." Omnitraxus explained, Rhombolous stated that it was _used by Eclipsa herself_ , but Moon and Star were a little confused at that time. "It says it right here. _The Devil's Trident is the ultimate key to the Mysterious Hollow and deadly weapon in Mewman history, capable of corrupting the very soul from it's victims or the very magic from the universe. It gives it's user more strength and ultimate magic to turn monsters into their truest selves...but the user is driven mad with power."_ Glossaryck explained, opening a chapter on the magic book to reveal a secret chapter on the trident itself.

One part of the explanation was rubbed off below where Glossaryck finished explaining, he thought that it was very strange why it was erased from the book but he decided not to ask any more about it for now. "So then, all those years ago, Eclipsa wanted the wand forever, but was denied by me. Only then did she fly into a rage so powerful, it shook Mewni to it's core. She was using the Jagged Crown to drain the magic of Mewni and use it against her own people. Thankfully, Festivia was able to put a stop to this and froze her own mother in ice. Then afterwards, we locked the Jagged Crown back into the hollow and split the crystal on the trident in half." Omnitraxus continued with a serious attitude.

"But this didn't stop anything, when every queen from the past turned fourteen, the hollow would awaken and attack. We brought in many culprits, but none of them had any connections with the hollow." Rhombolous then said. "But the rumour had it, that only monsters knew where the mysterious hollow was, having being handed down through history that is." Hekapoo then said, immediately confusing Marco. "Hang on, hang on. If only monsters know where it is, then why call it _The Mysterious Hollow_?" He asked in confusion, causing the rest of the gang just groaned and even Tom slapped his hand on his forehead. "You're missing the whole point. That was years ago, nowadays neither any mewman or monster knows where the Hollow was." Hekapoo yelled in annoyance, only to be stopped by Arthur.

"That being said however, one of our very own ancestors discovered that there were mysterious bits of knowledge about the hollow. These were called _The Secrets of the Mysterious Hollow_ , which were said to be the key items to finding the entrance to the hollow itself." Arthur explained, gaining both Star's and Marco's interests for some reason. "They also mentioned that the information was hidden in a mystical crystal that was said to be powerful enough to reveal memories of the past." Arthur said, finishing up the whole explination to the Mysterious Hollow.

"Woah..." Star and Marco said in unison. "And now that we've told you everything, you'd better not go looking for the hollow. So now, get back to your daily lives or...I dunno what you kids do. Anyways, Keep an Eclipsa too. She's trouble." Rhombolous whispered after he shivered in fear before walking off. "Also Star, I'm still awaiting you to prepare the party in two days time. So I suggest you get a move on." Moon said sternly.

After Moon left, Andante had arrived just before the school staff arrived. Thankfully everything went well and they didn't notice a thing out of place. "How are we going to pull this off? I mean, this party is in three days time." Marco whispered with concern. "Hmm...maybe it's time to call in a favour from an old friend." Star said, knowing a few people who she wanted to invite.

All the while however, Glacia was watching the class from afar, still annoyed about her being _decenant of frauds_ as she'd put it. However, she saw Eclipsa meeting Star...but not acting like she had heard from the legends, and the way Eclipsa mentioned Festivia, something was off to her. "Eclipsa knew Festivia? Hmm...odd." Glacia stated before running off, keeping the secret in her head.

* * *

 **And there we go**

 **Sorry the chapter was short, but the other chapters will have a lot more in them next time ^^**

 **For now, stay turned and see you in the next chapter**

 **Negaboss2000 out ^^**


End file.
